This Time
by Timely
Summary: Kagome knew she had no choice. She was returning home . (Sequel to This I Promise) KxI, SxM, RxS along with the Next Generation and other pairings.
1. Beginning

**Official Summary: **_This time, in the search for tomorrow, everyone must__ make the ultimate sacrifice to protect those they love, even if it means losing them...but some friendships, some love, can last lifetimes._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the people within that universe. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 - A Beginning to an End<strong>_

* * *

><p>Akuouji was silent as he bowed his head, his long black hair covering his face. Akihiko was pouting next to his brother, his head hung to the side. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly at his young sons.<p>

Looking at them was almost like looking in the mirror for Sesshomaru. They were only up to his waist though, still too young to have retain their true dai youkai form yet. They were only in their tenth winter and Sesshomaru had retained his true form after fifty winters.

Even at such a young age though, the two were identical, his spitting images. He mused over their identical facial and body features, but wondered at their differences at outfits and personalities. Like always, the two were like day and night.

Both of his sons shared his lean build, fair skin, golden eyes with slit pupils, and waist-length hair. Both even shared his short bangs. However, that was where the similarities ended.

Akihiko wore his long silver hair up, identical to his father's if let down, tied with a red ribbon. His bangs were shorter than Sesshomaru and Akuouji.

Akuouji wore his hair free, copying his father and uncle in that retrospect. The crescent moon on their forehead were identical except in color, Akihiko's red while Akuouji's silver.

Their identical jagged strips on their cheeks were also the same color as their crescent moon. The two boys wore matching kimono, similar to their father's outfit.

Both wore black sashinuki hakama however, with Akihiko wearing a white kimono and Akuouji wearing a dark gray one. They both wore red sashes around their waist.

The two have yet received their battle armor as of yet. In fact, they would not receive it either if they kept missing their daily lessons and training. Something of which Sesshomaru had just finished scolding them on.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his sons. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Akuouji raised his head as Akihiko shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the ground with sudden interest. The dark haired twin took one glance at his brother before straightening his posture and looking up at their father.

"Nii-san and I wanted to see if the rumors were true, chichiue."

Sesshomaru's eyes fell into an unreadable mask. "You are my heirs. Rumors should hold no interests to either of you." He glanced at Akihiko before looking back at Akuouji. "But what rumor have led you two from your studies?"

Akihiko glanced at his brother the two silently communicating, Sesshomaru's eyes watching the two closely at their telepathic communication. The two have always been able to do it since they were young and Sesshomaru had accepted it with ease.

Rin was still disturbed by it, but she was just happy the two got along well. Akihiko seemed to sigh once more before finally meeting his father's eyes.

"Chichiue," Akihiko began slowly, "is it true that one of us is betrothed to Minami-chan?"

Sesshomaru blinked at the question. The alliance between the South and the West? How they have heard of this surprised Sesshomaru, but he continued studying them through his emotionless mask.

He studied them both very closely.

Akuouji had lowered his head again, his eyes hidden from Sesshomaru's view as Akihiko continued looking at their father with curiosity. They were his sons, through and through…but they still had Rin in them.

"Come," Sesshomaru said quietly, turning around and walking out of his studies to the window overlooking their ancestral home.

Sesshomaru's studies was placed at the highest peak, overlooking the whole palace in the clouds. He waited patiently as the two pups followed him to the window. Akihiko to his left as Akuouji came to his right. Sesshomaru felt an ounce of pride, his eyes looking at his two sons before back at the palace grounds.

"Do you see anything wrong with this scene, my sons?"

Both of the twins shared a look of confusion before looking back out at their home. There was nothing wrong. They could see the garden, knowing that their mother was probably there tending to the flowers. They could not hear it, but knew that the armory and training grounds were filled right now at noon with soldiers sparring and training their skills.

No, everything was alright.

At peace.

"There is nothing wrong chichiue," Akuouji finally replied to his father, his golden eyes never straying from the scene unfolding in front of him.

Akihiko nodded from where he was.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly. "This is what peace is."

He paused shortly, turning his gaze to the gardens.

"This is what we must maintain as lords of the land. We must align ourselves with other lands to keep this peace. Peace is the greatest achievement one can make as a lord, as the strongest one in the land…and the greatest things in this world require sacrifice."

Sesshomaru's voice softened. "This Sesshomaru have paved a great path before you, my sons. When the time comes, you both will understand what I have done."

He turned to both of them. Identical golden eyes looked back at him. "Peace, stability, and prosperity. That is what a lord such as we must maintain for our people, for those we protect."

Sesshomaru turned away from them and walked to his desk, kneeling down to look at his scrolls. "A great leader is also one to not let unworthy distractions get in their way of greatness."

He looked back up at them. "I expect a full report of your studies by the next moon. If this Sesshomaru hear more of your absences, there will be consequences."

The twins quickly nodded, knowing that their father was letting them off easy. The two bowed to him and left, leaving Sesshomaru looking after them. Sesshomaru shook his head and felt as his lips turned at the sides into a smirk. The two were a handful, Jaken having complained that they were worse than Rin.

At the thought of Rin, Sesshomaru felt his whole body relaxed.

His Rin had become even more beautiful as the years passed them by. She had blossomed into a true beauty, becoming the mother of the west with a will stronger than any he has seen before.

The youkai court has not accepted her yet and Sesshomaru feared that they would never accept her, but Rin had only comforted _him_ on the matter. His Rin was now reaching her twenty seventh winter, her eyes still sparkling with hope for their future and her smile still bright for him and their sons.

Sons…

Sesshomaru's fingers clenched and unclenched. He set aside the scroll and sighed. Rin was pregnant again. She was entering her third month and hoping for a daughter.

He stood up and walked towards the window, eyes casted towards the garden where he knew Rin would be. After years of asking, Sesshomaru had relented, unable to say no to her anymore.

Also…he was looking forward to another child. Raising his sons with Rin had only made him see how motherhood had strengthened his hold to live, to maintain the peace in which his children and his legacy can prosper in. Yes, Sesshomaru know understood why his father died for Inuyasha and Izayoi.

He would do the same for Rin and his children.

...

Akihiko scowled over at Akuouji as the other hanyou walked beside him with his hands behind his back. Akuouji turned met Akihiko's glare with a stoic one.

"What is it," he asked with patience.

Akihiko shook his head and looked ahead of them. "Chichiue likes you more. If it was just me he would have forbidden me to train with occhan."

Akuouji blinked at his brother's exclamation, his lips scrunching up in discomfort. "What has led you to these thoughts? Chichiue has never shown favoritism, aniue."

"You wouldn't notice Ah-kun," Akihiko replied softly, referring to his name for Akuouji. "Everyone favors you: occhan, hahaue, and even Minami-chan…"

Akuouji stopped in his tracks, his eyes sharpening. Akihiko stopped also, a few feet ahead of Akuouji. He faced away from Akuouji, his fists clenching. He felt Akuouji's eyes on him, but he refused to turn around even as he said his next words.

"I know that it's nothing. They love us the same, but I know that chichiue does not like the way I behave and hahaue does not think I can take anything seriously. Occhan has always said that Shikagetsu and Seitentsu respond better to you than to me. Minami-chan never sees me."

"Aniue," Akuouji whispered quietly, his fingers flexing in hesitance before slowly reaching for Akihiko.

The white twin shrugged his brother's hand away and shook his head. "Even though you are the quietest, I live in your shadow."

Akuouji came forward and lightly tapped Akihiko in the forehead. The white twin's eyes snapped open in surprise, his mouth opening and closing. Akuouji looked at Akihiko with solemn eyes.

"Do not think like this, aniue. You are not a shadow and I am not a wall for you to overcome. We spent our lives always being compared. It's hard. However, do not let my mistakes and accomplishments hinder your own. We walk different paths in life with different achievements."

Akuouji smiled then, his lips turning up at the sides and Akihiko's eyes widened in shock at the emotions on his stoic twin's face.

"I can't help or change what chichiue and hahaue does or what others say when they compare us. All I can do is give you word of encouragement and wisdom. I have never thought of myself above you or below you, aniue."

Akihiko blinked in surprise. He stared at his twin for a long moment, watched as Akuouji's hand fell away and as the smile on his face fell. He saw the stoic mask fall back onto his twin's face and was still in shock as Akuouji sighed.

"Akihiko," Akuouji finally said, snapping the white twin from his stupor. "Let us go to hahaue and help her with the garden."

Akihiko grinned then, his heart filled with a sudden lightness at the sign of affection his usually emotionless twin showed him. He laughed and threw an arm around the dark twin's shoulder, causing Akuouji to stiffen at the physical contact.

"What," Akuouji began, but Akihiko's boisterous laugh silenced his voice.

"Ah-kun, you are such a momma's boy," the white twined teased, repeating what Kagome had called Akuouji on their last visit to Inuyasha Forest in the East.

Akuouji blinked at the term, but was dragged away by a laughing Akihiko before he could make a retort.

...

Inuyasha sighed as he shifted Kaiya on his back, the little girl yawning into her father's back as she snuggled deeper into his shoulders. Her small hands tightened around her father's neck, Inuyasha's hand coming up to loosen it so he could breathe.

His ears flapped as he canceled out the discussion between Kagome and Sango, the two of them trailing behind him. Kagome and Sango chattered on as Inuyasha continued carrying Kaiya on his back, the three of them reentering the village.

Villagers, as they notice the return of the three, greeted them as they passed by. A few old women would hand goods and food to Kagome and Sango, thanking Kagome for her healing from previous weeks and Sango's hard work in handling a demon problem.

The two women paused and accepted the supplies, chatting with the villagers. Inuyasha ignored them, opting to walk in the shadows to avoid conversing with people. Kagome watched as Inuyasha disappeared around the corner, heading out towards their hut, even as she listened to an old woman complain about an ache in her back.

Inuyasha breathed out a sigh of relief as he escaped the village center, his head nodding in greetings towards Miroku as the monk appeared from his and Sango's home. The monk, now in his late thirties, was as healthy as always in his late primes. Miroku smiled warmly at Inuyasha, walking towards him.

"Inuyasha, welcome back," the monk said as they reached one another. Inuyasha shifted Kaiya again, keeping her secure on his back.

"Nothing happened when we were gone?" Inuyasha grunted as he looked around. "Where are your brats?"

"We're not brats, Inu," said an exasperated voice.

Inuyasha fought off a groan as he turned to meet the irritated eyes of Tamae. Taka was right behind her, tying her hair up. The twins had grown, spitting images of Sango with Miroku's cheeks and eyes. They were in their demon hunting attire, weapons of all sorts attached to them.

"I meant your brothers," Inuyasha began to only suddenly ducked as he felt the sudden movement. Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he flipped Kaiya from his back, holding her still sleeping form close to his chest. He growled at the young man that tried to jump him.

Minaro landed gracefully onto his knees and hands, standing up to face Inuyasha a scowl on his face. "I was sure I could get you this time."

"What the fuck, Minaro! If you had hurt Kaiya," Inuyasha began, fuming at the younger man, before Tamae slapped her younger brother upside the head, interrupting Inuyasha's tantrum.

"Baka," she snapped at him, slapping him again.

"Ow, stop it! What the hell, Taka," Minaro grunted as he swiped Tamae's hand away.

At being mistaken for her twin, Tamae punched him, Minaro flying backwards comically at the attack. At the same time, Taka's voice could be heard over the sound of a body hitting the ground, "But I'm Taka!"

Miroku and Inuyasha watched the little episode with raised eyebrows before ignoring the three siblings as Minaro flipped back up, engaging his twin sisters in an argument. Miroku grinned sheepishly at Inuyasha.

"Is Kaiya-chan okay? I'm sorry about Minaro."

Inuyasha grunted. "Hn, she's fine."

Even as he said this though, Miroku watched with amused eyes as Inuyasha clutched his daughters closer to him, almost as if the closer she is to him, the safer she would be. However, Inuyasha's smothering woke the girl up, her arms pushing Inuyasha's arms, trying to loosen them.

"Papa," she whined sleepily as she tried to sit up in his arms.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly softened, his hard features becoming less intimidating as he shifted Kaiya in his arms. When she pushed to be let down, he reluctantly relented and set her up. The ten year old yawned sleepily as she clutched his shirt sleeve for balance.

"Are we home," she whispered.

"Yea, we are. You want to go sleep at home," Inuyasha asked as he rested his hand on her hair.

Kaiya shook her head, rubbing her eyes. When she spotted Miroku, a smile popped on her face, her face lighting up. "Ji-san! Where's Rokuro-kun?"

Miroku's lips turned into a grin as he nodded towards his hut. "Sleeping. You should go wake him up, he's been asleep for a long time now."

Before the words even left his lips, Kaiya was gone. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed after her, his lips turning into a frown. "She's too friendly with your brat."

Miroku chuckled softly, patting Inuyasha on the back. "They're too young for those things."

"What things? Is your perverted boy doing something to Kaiya!?" Inuyasha made the move to follow his daughter, but Miroku caught him, sweating bullets at Inuyasha's suddenly killer intent.

And _this_ was how Sango and Kagome found everyone. The sound of arguing, cursing, and fighting met their ears before even the scene did.

Tamae and Taka were fully engaging Minaro in a fight, the young teen surprisingly holding his own even as both sisters combined their teamwork to get him. Inuyasha and Miroku were arguing, Miroku holding onto Inuyasha's waist. The monk's pleading could heard even by Kagome and Sango.

The two women shared a glance, their eyes rolling at their family.

"You want to take the kids," Kagome asked with a sigh.

"Which ones," Sango replied with a deadpan voice as she eyed the teenagers and the two men acting like teenagers.

Sango and Kagome shared a look before suddenly laughing together.

Eventually, Kagome told Inuyasha to sit, bringing both men down (because Miroku was still holding onto Inuyasha when the hanyou went down). And after a while, Sango had beat some sense into her children, slapping Minaro upside the head in a similar manner as Tamae did, when she heard about what he did to Inuyasha and Kaiya along with mistaking his sisters' identity.

All five were grumbling and groaning by the time Kaiya woke Rokuro up, the two children slowly trying to sneak away from their crazy family when they were greeted with this scene. They saw Inuyasha and Miroku whimpering at Kagome's angry lecture and the teenagers sitting like sad guilty puppies around an annoyed Sango as she snapped at them about the broken demon equipments.

"Maybe I should not have come back," Kaiya whispered to Rokuro as they slowly tip toed away.

Rokuro nodded, watching the adults with wary eyes. "Yea...shoulda escape while you could."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Until next time~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes. The sequel has begun. Excited? I am._


	2. Brothers

**_Disclaimer: I do not own INUYASHA!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 - Brothers<em>**

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

Rin hummed as she watched Akihiko and Akuouji spar. The two were practicing their taijutsu (unarmed combat). Akihiko gained the momentum, throwing Akuouji, but the dark prince easily made up for the slip up by flipping himself up and successfully landing a kick to Akihiko's shoulder.

When the two recovered, Rin's hands moved to cover the small bump forming on her stomach with clear adoration and protectiveness as the spar continued. She sat under the shade beneath a tree, four maids sitting next to her left and five guards (the number reduced at Rin's urge when Sesshomaru had order ten guards).

Standing in front of her to the right side, Senzeru was watching the twins with observant and keen eyes. The ningen, owner of Shikagetsu and Seitentsu, was in his mid-thirties now. His lean build had changed in the last ten years. He's become more bulky, his body having built out more in the years of living in the palace with good food and extensive training with Sesshomaru and the rest of the Western guard.

Besides that, Senzeru looked exactly as he did ten years ago at the reunion with his sister and the whole situation with Mefisuto (who was still at large. Iko was still searching for him along with Momiji). Rin looked the same also, except that time had been good to her. Her beauty had only enhanced, her girl-like beauty turning into that of a woman.

With pregnancy also, Rin was glowing. Which was why Sesshomaru had decided to see her today when he usually wouldn't, having his duties as the lord filling his morning and afternoons. Since the change in Rin's scent, proof of her pregnancy, Sesshomaru had been more alert and cautious around his mate.

Rin sensed, before anyone else, Sesshomaru's presence. She stood up, causing her maids to also follow suit. When she told them and the guards to stay, the nine obeying, she walked around her sons' spar. Senzeru, not having yet notice that Sesshomaru had arrived, watched his sister from the corner of his eyes.

Rin, as she reached the spot where Sesshomaru landed on, as he was flying towards the training ground to reach her more quickly, bowed her head. Sesshomaru landed with ease, not surprised that Rin was the first to greet him. Rin's guards and maids along with other attendants and guards, at the appearance of their lord, knelt at his presence.

Sesshomaru reached for Rin, taking her hands in his as he turned his eyes to the spar between his sons. The two were weaponless, using only jujutsu. The twins exchanged blows, parrying and dodging one another with speed that impressed even Sesshomaru.

Taking his eyes off from them Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "You did not have to greet me, Rin. You should have remained resting."

Rin's smile grew, her head shaking as she laughed softly. "Rin has rested enough. If Sesshomaru-sama insists, than he should come rest with Rin."

Sesshomaru's eyes watched her closely with softened unreadable eyes, his face unemotional. "Maybe this Sesshomaru may do just that."

He knew he would certainly enjoy laying around and resting with Rin than working on state affairs. Even as he thought this, he was already leading Rin back to the shade. He had released her hands, instead walking beside her. The guards and maids had all stood back up, bowing their heads as the lord and lady of the West passed them.

Rin turned away from him and tuned into the spar, her eyes watching their sons closely.

Sesshomaru nodded at Senzeru, the ningens doing the same, as he waited for Rin to return to her seat. Rin fought the sigh wanting to escape her mouth when she noticed how Sesshomaru's body language indicated for her to sit back down.

When she complied, only then did Sesshomaru turn his whole attention to the spar.

Even though the match was progressing well for both, the obvious speed and control the two princes exhibiting were fairly matched, everyone could see that the dark prince was gaining the upper hand.

Sesshomaru's eyes watched how Akihiko continued to show gaps in his defense and offense, allowing himself to be open. He was more interested though about how Akuouji let these opportunities go…and Sesshomaru knew that he was doing it on purpose at the way Akuouji would pause, his hesitance clear to only the fastest eyes.

"Akuouji is holding back," Rin whispered as she watched them also, her eyes catching everything.

Sesshomaru fought off the proud smirk at his mate's ability to catch what even his guards, even Senzeru, couldn't. He saw how the ningen, his brother-in-law he suppose, stiffened at Rin's words. The man's muscles flexed as he uncrossed his arms.

"Is he now," Senzeru replied softly as his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Sesshomaru made no reply except for a small, "Hn."

A few minutes after her words, the spar was over. Akuouji's fist inches away from Akihiko's throat when the white prince had miscalculated his defense. The guards and maids clapped, their voices rising as they applauded both princes. Akihiko and Akuouji backed away from each other, bowing before turning to their parents and uncle.

Both princes' eyes sharpened when they noticed Sesshomaru, the two bowing their heads.

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement as he, much to Rin's annoyance, helped his mate up. Rin sighed out loud when Sesshomaru released her, her eyes casting accusing looks at her mate, Sesshomaru ignoring them as he looked straight ahead at his sons.

The two were breathing heavily, sweat rolling down their bare chests. The two had their hair tied up, but already Akuouji was untying his hair. Jaken and Gin moved forward, each taking their ward and acclaiming their skills. Akihiko was smiling tightly, his eyes holding something akin to disappointment and maybe anger, as he laughed with Gin. Akuouji had broken away from Jaken, ignoring the toad even as Jaken continued to praise Akuouji.

Stopping in front of his father, Akuouji bowed. "Chichiue. Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru's chin lifted a little as he watched Akuouji, their eyes meeting. "Why did you hold back?"

Akuouji's eyes sharpened, his eyes creasing as his lips suddenly frowned. "I was doing no such thing, chichiue."

"So this Sesshomaru is lying then," was the cold and monotonic reply of the Lord of the West.

Everyone stiffened at the sudden tension, even Rin pausing in her thoughts as she heard Sesshomaru's voice. Senzeru looked worryingly between the two. Akihiko appeared next to his twin, his eyes watching the dark prince closely before turning to their father.

"What's wrong, chichiue?"

"Your skills are lacking and your brother's insistence in letting your mistakes continue is hindering your progress."

Even Rin winced at Sesshomaru's blunt words, spoken in his monotonic cold voice. Akuouji's face fell into an unemotional mask even as his jaws clenched. Sesshomaru watched as pain crossed Akihiko's face, soon replaced with anger.

The white twin snapped to his darker half. "Is this true?"

Akuouji made no reply, his jaws relaxing as he refused to give any indicator to the question. Akihiko turned back to his father, then to his mother. Rin nodded slowly, her lips turning into a comforting smile. But it was in vain as Akihiko growled and turned back to Akuouji.

"You've been holding back on me? Why?! Do you think I'm not worthy of you," he sneered, teeth snapping. "I can handle my own, I don't need you protecting me! I don't need your help at all, you—"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Akihiko!"

At the command in his voice, Akihiko snapped towards his father, face and eyes still fuming as he clenched his fists and teeth. His eyes were furrowed together in a scowl. Rin moved forward, but Sesshomaru held her back, one hand stopping her from comforting her sons.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru growled softly, the old toad scurrying forward, "take Akuouji with Senzeru and practice his kenjutsu." He turned to Akihiko. "Come."

He turned around, looking down at Rin who was looking after him with concern. His gaze and voice softened. "Rin, this Sesshomaru will return to you soon."

He paused as he passed her, his hand rising to smooth a strand of hair from her face before sharing one last glance with her. He turned back to Akihiko, his eyes suddenly retaining their sternness. "Come Akihiko."

Akuouji, as he passed his mother, kissed her on the cheek before leaving with Jaken and Senzeru. The older ningen pressed a kiss on his little sister's forehead before he left also. Akihiko, as he moved to follow his father, hugged Rin quickly, apologizing for upsetting her.

All three men, as they left, had patted her bump with clear affection, the uncle already adoring the child within and the two brothers clearly anticipating their newer sibling with happiness. When all of them, Sesshomaru, her sons, and brother, had turned their back to her, Rin finally pouted. She sighed in frustrated amusement at the men in her life.

They really babied her, even her sons. She could not help that she was shorter and smaller than them. She sighed again, but looking down at her bump, she smiled. Sesshomaru had told her that he could smell that the pup was a girl. She was looking forward to more level headed company.

…

Sesshomaru and Akihiko were quiet as they followed the path leading out of the palace training grounds. Akihiko trailed behind his father, head hung low. He was regretting saying those things to Akuouji. The continuous silence from his father only caused Akihiko to worry more.

As they passed the garden and different sections of the palace, Akihiko began to fidget.

Akihiko opened and closed his mouth, unsure of if he should talk first or Sesshomaru. Luckily, Sesshomaru chose then to speak.

"Do you hate your brother," Sesshomaru whispered softly.

At the question, Akihiko snapped to a stop in shock. He blinked and when Sesshomaru only continued walking, the young prince quickened his pace to follow.

"Chigau!" Akihiko frantically began speaking. "I didn't mean what I said back there, chichiue. I was only angry! Ah-kun—"

"Your brother has always protected you, has he not?"

Akihiko nodded slowly, fists suddenly clenching. "Hai."

Sesshomaru paused then, causing the pup to do the same. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, watching Akihiko from the corner of his eyes. "The two of you…are my sons. The next leader of the land. Disputes between the princes of the West is shameful."

Akihiko said nothing, simply lowering his head as he stared at the ground. Sesshomaru turned away, looking towards the sky as he tilted his head upwards.

"But you must become stronger so that Akuouji will no longer feel the need to protect you. Your strengths as brothers rely upon your equality in battle and in skills. You must train harder."

Sesshomaru turned back to him. Akihiko had looked up at Sesshomaru's words, distress on his face. Sesshomaru ignored his emotions though and continued in his cold emotionless voice.

"This Sesshomaru will send Akuouji to train under Momiji. I will be taking care of your training from now on."

Akihiko's eyes widened in surprise. "Chichiue…but, why?"

Sesshomaru turned to face Akihiko fully, his eyes looking down at him. "Momiji will teach Akuouji what he needs. I will watch over your progress. Senzeru has told me that although Shikagetsu and Seitentsu respond to your touches, the two of you are yet ready to wield them. My time cannot be split between you two. I believe that you will improve under training with me rather than with Momiji."

Akihiko blinked in surprise. He looked away then. "You're splitting us? When?"

"After the next summit between the High Counsel."

"A summit? What for?" Akihiko's eyes widened.

He had heard about the first summit between the High Counsel, done right after the twins' naming and Mefisuto's defeat. The summit had been a meeting that had resulted in the creation of the High Counsel. The High Counsel is a combination of the High Court along with the leadership of the previous Mother of the West, Mitsuki, and the previous Lord of the East, Momiji.

Together, all six (Sesshomaru, Hiroto, Masahi, Hinata, Momiji, and Mitsuki) made up the High Counsel, a new alliance of government over all youkai in the land, nobles and lowers.

The Cloud Province was preserved as the capital for the High Counsel. It was now the center of all dai youkai activity. Due to its contribution to the almost near death of Rin, the Youkai Court was only allowed to enjoy their time still in the Palace of Traveling Clouds instead of retaining power.

It was not yet opened for all youkais though. Momiji, whenever he was in, has been petitioning to let lower youkai access to the Palace, but that was still in order as the Youkai Court did not want to mix nobility with lesser youkai. Momiji had held one summit to talk about it with the High Counsel, but disagreements were still being made.

Summits happened only once every five years though and they've already had one, not even five months ago. This summit may have something to do with allusive Mefisuto though…

"There has been sudden disappearances of youkais in the south along with the mysterious attacks on the ningens around the east and north. There is unrest in the ningen nobles and daimyos." Sesshomaru said this with a deadpan voice, his eyes narrowing. "Momiji insists that we control the attacks before the ningens retaliate."

"Ningens?" Akihiko frowned. He could not imagine what ningens could do to youkai. But ningens did not even know of the existence of the Youkai Court or even the High Counsel.

Sesshomaru nodded. "It seems that ningens can be dangerous when they put their minds together. Youkais had lived openly in this land, unlike the others, and it is only because of the unstable state of the land. But Momiji senses that the ningens are banding together, or at least becoming more stable…enough so that it worries him."

Akihiko took this in as he blinked in surprise. "But…are you worried, chichiue?"

Sesshomaru turned keen eyes to Akihiko. "Any lord that wishes to maintain peace will be a fool to turn away from an obvious threat, no matter how miniscule."

Akihiko swallowed and nodded quickly. "Hai, sooka."

Sesshomaru studied Akihiko more closely before turning away. "Find Gin and have him take you to train with your brother. I will see you tonight for supper."

And like that, Sesshomaru dismissed him. Akihiko bowed swiftly, muttering his farewell to his father before disappearing. He hoped that the news of a summit will make Akuouji happier, and that his apology will be accepted.

…

Iko leaned sideways, wincing as Senzeru rolled his eyes. Slowly bandaging the wound with new material. Iko grunted as Senzeru finished, the hanyou stretching his side, wincing again at the sharp pain.

"It's just a scratch," Senzeru muttered as he cleaned up the old bandages.

Iko grinned at him. "Maybe a scratch for the, oh so great Senzeru, but I'm a puny guy."

Senzeru rolled his eyes again at Iko's joke and sarcasm. Ever since Iko returned three years ago with Momiji from their search for Mefisuto, the hanyou had never let Senzeru down about his new body build. Senzeru truly had gotten buffer, his muscles almost as big as Iko's.

"Hai, hai," Senzeru grunted as he turned away and walked out of the building, Iko quickly following.

Guards bowed to the two, even those who were training. The two fell into a steady rhythm, walking side by side. Iko did small talk.

"You're not eating with the family today?"

"Iie," Senzeru replied back softly, "It is not every day that you grace me with your presence, Iko-sama."

"Bah," Iko chuckled. "I have to keep you sane. I know that Sesshomaru pulls your strings and you only stay for Rin and the boys."

"Mn," Senzeru replied as Iko started on a story of his latest adventure with a wolf youkai named Koga in the north.

When they entered the garden, only then did Iko finally changed the topic, scanning the area. Rin's personal care of the garden had only led to its glow and beauty. It was the safest place to speak. With a low voice, Iko began the true conversation.

"Momiji will continue searching for Mefisuto despite Akuouji's presence as his apprentice."

Senzeru stiffened a little, his hands falling to his back as he held them there. The two continued walking, their voices low.

"Is that so? Does Sesshomaru know?"

"I'm not sure if Momiji is going to mention it to him" Iko whispered as he reached one clawed hand out to touch a petal.

Senzeru's eyes narrowed. "If Momiji-sama does not want Sesshomaru to know, why do you tell me?"

Iko turned to him, eyes watching him with a thoughtful look. "You are the twins' main teacher and if I tell Sesshomaru, he will most likely prevent the pup from training with Momiji." Iko turned away, studying the flower again. "You know their skills. If Momiji confronts any of Mefisuto's men, will he be able to handle himself?"

Senzeru answered without hesitance, "Yes."

Iko nodded, his body relaxing at the words. "That is good then. When do you think they will be ready to wield the swords?"

Senzeru's hands fell onto the scabbard of the two said swords. "Soon, I hope. I am getting old, Iko. I want to retire, maybe marry…start a family."

Iko looked up with surprise, his eyes watching Senzeru's face. The ningen was looking away, upwards towards the sky. His eyes were wistful.

"A family? Is there anyone who interests you?"

Senzeru shook his head, looking back at Iko. "With my responsibilities as their uncle and their teacher, I have no looked for a suitable wife."

"Is love part of this equation?"

Senzeru's eyes fell, his head turning to the ground. "I do not think I will ever find someone to love as you loved nee-san or as Sesshomaru love Rin."

Iko's eyes softened. "Come now, you are young. Well-known, well-spoken, educated, strong. You're looks aren't bad either."

Senzeru smirked a little, his eyes lighting up a bit. "Thank you."

Iko scoffed. "Bah, I'm just trying to boost your confidence. Don't take it personally."

Senzeru shook his head at Iko. "Hai, hai."

Iko's smile fell a little though, his face turning more serious. "Although, Enzeru, maybe retiring should be held back a little."

Senzeru's face became serious, copying Iko. "Mefisuto is showing himself?"

Iko nodded slowly, turning away from Senzeru. The two men had stopped, both standing among sakura trees that Rin had planted in the garden. They were not in bloom yet, but it did not matter. The trees gave sheltered to the two men.

"We've only found, so far, followers of lower youkais that have heard of Mefisuto and found his plight fitting that of theirs. But of late, we've finding more and more activities pointing towards Mefisuto preparing an confrontation."

"How has he escaped us for so long," Senzeru whispered, more to himself than us.

"That Momiji and I are still at lost at," Iko responded gravely. "I can only guess that he has aid from an unknown source."

"You know of no one who can be this source?"

Iko shook his head, frown appearing. "During the war, Mefisuto was not one to reckon with." He paused, brows scrunching together. "Although, there was something."

Senzeru turned sharply to him, eyes narrowing. Iko continued, frowning down at the ground.

"He was too confident," Iko whispered softly.

"Confident?"

Iko nodded slowly. "As if he knew something we did not, as if he had something up his sleeves. I am afraid that there is something we are not seeing."

Senzeru froze, cold seeping through his body. His fists clenched as he turned sharply away. His hands smoothed over the handles of the swords by his side, drawing comfort from their presence.

"We will prepare as best as we can for whatever may come our way," Senzeru said softly.

Iko looked back to him, nodding. "I find that maybe splitting the twins will be good. Mefisuto was clear that he wanted the two to spite Sesshomaru."

Senzeru nodded slowly. There was also Rin…

"I do not like how everything is happening so near Rin's time," he finally breathed out his fear. Iko's face matching his emotion.

"I know Senzeru, but be brave. Rin will need your strength when the time comes."

Senzeru's fists clenched even tighter as he nodded. He felt as Iko's hand came to his shoulder, squeezing in comfort. But there was no way to ease Senzeru's fear.

Rin was so vulnerable right now. He was so afraid. What would he do is something happened to her? Shaking his head, he let go of those thoughts.

There was no way Sesshomaru would let anything happen to Rin. With him, the twins, Iko, Momiji, and the whole land looking after her and wanting Mefisuto's head, there was no way anything could happen to her.

Senzeru added a little prayer into his thoughts though…just in case.

...

That night, Inuyasha sat by the open door, his eyes upwards. His eyes were brown, hair black. Kaiya was sitting across from him, her dark hair tied into pigtails. Father and daughter staring up at the new moon.

The sky was dark, cloudless, and moonless. Kagome held the lantern up higher as she made her way back to her and Inuyasha's home. She stopped short though when the night of her husband and daughter, waiting for her at the door, met her eyes.

Inuyasha, sensing Kagome, turned away from the sky and met her eyes with his. Slowly, he stood up. Kaiya, sensing as her father got up, quickly did the same. She turned to where he was looking and when she saw Kagome, smiled widely.

"Mama," she said as she ran to Kagome.

Kagome caught her daughter, holding her steady as Kaiya held onto her sleeves, the two walking towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the lantern from Kagome's hand, entering the hut. The two followed, Kagome pulling the curtain down to cover their door.

Kaiya yawned as she was suddenly picked up by Inuyasha. The ten year old girl scowled at him.

"I'm not a baby anymore, daddy," she whined, pouting at him as he took her to their bedroom.

Kagome went to the fire, stirring it as she waited for Inuyasha.

Setting his daughter down on her bed, Inuyasha paused. He stared down at Kaiya's dark eyes and dark hair, her cute face, Kagome's pout and his eyes, staring up at him. He grunted a little as he pulled covered over her.

Kaiya knew better than to fight, scowling even more as she laid down. Inuyasha sat next to her, his eyes softening.

"It's late. You promised me, Kaiya. I only allowed you up so we can wait for mama," he said to her as he fixed the covers around her.

Kaiya sighed and kept pouting even as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Fine!"

Inuyasha smirked a little. He watched her a little more before reaching downwards to her face, his human fingers smoothing her little eye creases produced from squeezing her eyes.

"Stop that," he mumbled as he waited for her eyes to relax. "Now goodnight."

Kaiya peeked one eye at him, smiling a little. "Oyasumi, daddy."

Inuyasha grunted as a response, getting up, but then when Kaiya closed her eyes again, he leaned back down. With quick movements, he kissed her hair before leaving her to sleep. When he reentered the main part of their hut, he paused. Kagome kept her back to him, her head resting on her arm as she tended to the fire lazily with her other hand.

Walking up beside her, he embraced her from behind, tucking her head under his chin. Kagome shifted, allowing Inuyasha to engulf her into his warmth, her head leaning back into his shoulders. The two stayed silent for a while, both just staring at the fire. As the fire dimmed a little, Inuyasha broke their calm silence.

"What did Iko want?"

Kagome leaned onto his arm, her own arms slowly embracing the arm she was leaning on. She closed her eyes. "He was here to pass a message from Sesshomaru."

"Hn," Inuyasha grunted. He frowned a little. "What did he want?"

Kagome's eyes opened a little, worry appearing in them. "Sesshomaru wants me to help Rin in the upcoming birth."

Inuyasha's frown deepened. "But you couldn't do anything before."

Kagome sighed. "I know…but Iko says that it's more of Rin asking then Sesshomaru." She paused. "I want to be there for her."

Inuyasha's eyes creased together in concentration. He did not want Kagome to go. Wherever Kagome went, so did he. He was not allowing Kagome to travel alone. But there was Kaiya.

"Did his invitation extend to Kaiya and I?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

Inuyasha's frown deepened even more. "Then what are you worried about?"

"Iko also said he wanted Miroku and Sango there."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked sharply, shifting a little in surprise.

Kagome sat, letting go of Inuyasha's arm. She curled her arms around her knees, head laying down on top of it.

"Iko says that Mefisuto may try to do something when Rin is in labor. He wants Sango with me during the labor as extra protection for Rin."

Inuyasha's eyes furrowed together. "But, with you and I gone, the village will need Sango and Miroku."

Kagome nodded, sighing. "I know. But I know that Sango would also want to be there for Rin. She is our sister, Inuyasha."

"I'm not saying she's not, Kagome," Inuyasha bit out. "But like you once told me; we responsibilities now."

"I know," Kagome said as she turned her head sideways to look at him, "so that's why I told Iko that it would only be us with Sango and the twins visiting the Western palace."

"Why the twins?'

"They love Rin too," Kagome explained.

"Minaro?"

Kagome eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "Have you forgotten that Sesshomaru has all but banned Minaro, the same boy who tried to touch Rin somewhere he should not have, from the palace…actually, from his sight?"

Inuyasha grunted, having forgotten that little drama nine years ago. That had been the last time that Miroku and Sango along with their children had been at the Western Palace. Kagome and Inuyasha had not visited either, having no time to go. However, Rin would visit whenever she found free time. The twins, since they were able to walk, have trained incessantly.

Inuyasha was looking forward to seeing his nephews again actually.

He had not seen them in nine years. Rin had brought them to visit once not long ago, but everyone (except for Kagome and Kaiya) had been home to greet them. Kaiya had been besotted by her "handsome" cousins, much to Inuyasha's annoyance and Kagome's amusement.

"Hn," Inuyasha grunted. "Fine. You can tell Kaiya. She'll be happy to see the…twins again. When do we leave?"

"I need to talk to Sango and Miroku first and see when they would like to leave. But maybe in a month or so," Kagome said. "She's near her term, but it will be a while."

Inuyasha grunted again. He sighed. With all this normal everyday thing, he had hoped for things to settle down. His thoughts wandered to his daughter. He had truly wanted to raise Kaiya in a time of peace. He never wanted anything to happen to her. Her or Kagome. He frowned, reaching forward to pull Kagome into his arms.

He breathed in her scent, the woman settling herself into his arms as they sat together, pandering and worrying about their lives together in the peace of their home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Until next time~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: Sesshomaru can be sappy. Don't tell him I said this. In fact, I never said it to begin with._


	3. A Father's Will

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha has never belonged to me, but if you want it to, we can start collecting money ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 -A Father's Will<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

Kaiya grinned as she waded through the stream. Rokuro was standing by the side, hands crossed with a pout on his face. It had just rain, the usually small creek having rising a bit from the rainfall. Kaiya was taking advantage of it, the other boy just watching from the side.

The two knew they would get in trouble for venturing so far from the village, almost to the edge of Inuyasha's territory. But Kaiya had whined about how she wanted to see the stream. The other kids in the village had talked about going to the stream the other day, Rokuro and Kaiya missing out because their parents had forbidden them to go.

Rokuro had relented, wanting to see the stream himself. He also knew that it would be a while that he would see his friend again and wanted some time with her before he was stuck with only his siblings for company.

"Kaiya," he called out as the water got up to her chest. "Don't go too far."

Kaiya only grinned at him, her dark eyes, flecks of gold in them, laughing at him. She slowly waded through further and further into the stream…

…Iko, a small smile on his face, strode through the peaceful village. Villagers, familiar with his presence, waved and greeted him. Iko simply waved back. He was amazed at how this village was so welcoming to him. Then again, this is the same village that Inuyasha and the others have protected for so long. They've all come to respect the hanyou and in return, his friends.

As he neared side of the village where Kagome and Inuyasha lived, he could hear the two already bickering. He grinned.

"Inuyasha," Kagome snapped as the hanyou piled the baggage of food back onto their load.

"We need more food," he muttered as he put it back down, already knowing that if he didn't, she would sit him.

Iko came upon the, Kagome's back to him as Inuyasha headed into the hut.

Kagome sighed. "Rin will not let us starve, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru might," he muttered under his breath as he went back inside to put away the food.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, turning around. Her eyes brightened at the sight of Iko though. "Are you our escort to the palace?"

"Yes, I am," the hanyou grunted as he reached over, hefting the large bag onto his back. Kagome protested, her hands trying to take it back.

"Iko, it's really okay. Inuyasha can take it," she began, but Iko simply moved out of her reach.

"Inuyasha is puny, I take care of this," he said smoothly, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I heard that, cat," Inuyasha scowled as he came out. "I don't need your help!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned as her husband's hands itched towards Tessaiga. "Where's Kaiya?"

Inuyasha, huffing as he turned away from Iko. "He's with Rokuro. The two of them went somewhere."

"Well," Kagome began, but spotting the twins, she stopped. "What are you two _doing_?"

Tamae's bad, which consisted mostly of food, was bulging out. Taka was helping her carry the bag, following behind Tamae to keep the bag from pulling her twin down. Tamae, coming to a stop next to Iko, dropped the bag to the side, Taka following and falling over with it.

"Inuyasha said that we needed to pack heavy," Tamae said as she helped Taka up.

"He did what," Kagome bit out, Inuyasha already turning away.

"I think Miroku needs help with—"

"Sit," Kagome snapped.

Tamae and Taka, after laughing at Inuyasha, immediately returned the food back, Inuyasha hefting the bag away at Kagome's command.

Kagome, after a while of settling down what needed to be taken and what did not, found herself with Sango, eyeing the twin's bags.

Sango sighed. "Should I tell Tamae that she won't be needing her collection of kunai?"

"If you do, I'll tell Taka that she can't bring all of her daggers and chains," Kagome replied.

The two looked at each other, amused…

…Rokuro frowned as Kaiya disappeared into the water. It was murkier than usual from the runoff from the soil, his eyes scanning until he saw her white clothing. He sighed in relief as she came up.

"Kaiya!" He began, but then a sudden burst of pain, followed by Kaiya's muffled scream, echoing into the darkness…

…Kagome looked up as she looked up from packaging the remaining clothes for their daughter. "Inuyasha, where is Kaiya?"

"With the brat," he replied back as he sighed. He finished tying the bags into the wagon.

"But I told you to get her earlier," she said with a uncertain frown. Did she?

Inuyasha frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome's eyes rolled as she remembered the whole incident with the twins. "Never mind, Inuyasha. Just go find her. We're about to leave. Iko is probably tired of waiting for us."

Iko, who had been preparing Ah Un (Rin had lent the youkai to him in assisting Kagome and the others), turned a this name. He grinned at them.

"Inuyasha, go get the little pup, I can take care of this. We need a real man."

"Why you," Inuyasha began, claws out when Kagome called out a simple, "Sit."

Iko laughed at Inuyasha as the hanyou went down…

…Kaiya whimpered as the cloth was placed over her mouth. She had stopped resisting when she heard them threaten Rokuro. The small boy was on the ground, head bleeding. She stared at him in horror as she was lifted up onto one of the human men's shoulders.

"This is too easy," one of the man whispered as they began to run away from the area.

The one carrying Kaiya, was not gentle with her as her head hit one of the trees as they kept running through the forest. She struggled, but it did nothing, the man holding her bigger and stronger than her.

"Quit it, brat," he growled…

…Inuyasha muttered under his breath, sniffing for Kaiya's and Rokuro's scent. When he finally got it, he was mixed between anger and being proud.

As he followed the scents, walking casually through the trees, he couldn't help but smirk.

Kaiya was getting good at covering her scent...

…the other man, there were three of them, said "Don't be too relax. I heard she's a part demon. Her father's Inuyasha."

"Hn," the one replied as all three suddenly began climbing up the tree, Kaiya's legs scrapping the bark.

She blinked back tears, biting on the cloth in her mouth to cover her cry. The man did not care, simply continuing to climb despite Kaiya's obvious pain. The three began jumping from branch to branch.

"It's a big pay for an easy job, where is the youkai meeting us?"

"Same place the order was made. Up north."

The three stopped on a branch, the giant tree covering them and providing a stable ground. Kaiya was suddenly lifted off of the man's shoulders. She winced as she landed on her knees. She looked up, her hands covering her knees.

She took her first look at her captures. There was nothing to see. She could tell the three were ninjas, their faces all covered, even their eyes, with dark clothing. She looked down at her knees.

Her hadajuban, she had taken her kimono off when she went into the water, was ruined and the knee part ripped and bloodied from being dragged on her knees (at first) through the forest before being carried. She whimpered softly, tears falling. The three men were emotionless as they stared at her.

One of them knelt down beside her, gently taking her hands away from her knees. When Kaiya made to grab the cloth out of her mouth, the other one stopped her, suddenly tying her hand behind her. She winced when he twisted her arm a bit too much.

"Careful," the one who had carried her (how ironic) said roughly.

The one who tied her hand, loosened his hold, her hand being left tied behind her back. She stared at them, then turned to the one in front of her. He took out two piece of clothes, wiping her blood on them. She stared.

He kept wiping the cloth until they were bloodied, not drenching, but enough to turn the white pieces of cloth a darkish pink. He handed the cloths to the other two men…

…Inuyasha, having had to scurry around, cursed Kaiya beneath his breath. His daughter was learning too well from his lessons. He finally found the stronger scent and followed it. He sighed when he heard water, but froze when he smelt something else in the air.

Blood…

…the three men changed clothes, Kaiya covering her eyes when they began uncovering their nude bodies.

"Remember, we're dealing with Inuyasha. His sense of smell is greater than our usual targets."

"Hn," the one who had carried her said (or at least she thought it was him), "let's see if we can fool the dog."

"And the tiger?"

"We were told not to be worried about him," one man said. Before Kaiya could understand anything, she felt as someone tied something over her eyes. "Sorry kid."

She screamed into the cloth, her words muffled…

...Inuyasha felt as his whole body froze. Fear took over, his mind turning red. He felt as something dark and ugly raised its head form his chest. He stepped hesitantly towards Kaiya's kimono, the dress (one Kagome had made for her) next to the stream.

He sniffed the air, panicking when her scent could only be traced to the kimono. There was a faint trace somewhere, but where!?

He growled, the sound resonating with his anger and anguish. He moved to cross the stream, to keep searching for her as his instincts told him, but—where is Kaiya?—but Rokuro was bleeding.

Inuyasha hesitated as he stared at the small boy lying on the ground, blood seeping from his head. He fidgeted, his claws clenching as he sniffed like crazy into the air, but all he could smell was blood. He stared at the boy and at the kimono.

The boy's heartbeat, from what he could hear, was steady, but weakening as Inuyasha stood there. He had to save the boy. But he also had to find his daughter.

Inuyasha growled then, snapping to a decision. He stared longer at the kimono.

Biting back a growl, he moved forward. He scooped Rokuro up, turning away before he could change his mind, and made way back to the village, leaving behind his daughter's scent...

…Kaiya cried as she felt herself be carried further and further away from home. She did not need to see or hear to understand that the three men had split ways, the one carrying her having taken them into another body of water.

She remembered her daddy's training about scent. It was always harder for him to track when there was water involved. The man had taken them through multiple streams. On the last one, he had stripped her bare, much to her horror and tears, and wrapped her with a blanket before retying her hands and recovering her eyes. She had smelled smoke as he burned their (his also) clothes.

They were on horseback now, running through the forest from the sound of the snapping branches and neighing of the horse's discomfort. Kaiya felt as tears openly fell from her eyes.

Please, please, let daddy find me, she prayed…

…Kagome and Iko looked up when they heard the screaming. Villagers, women, were making all sorts of commotion. Before either could follow the screams or even move, Inuyasha had jumped down in front of them, having been using the roofs of the villagers' huts to travel.

Kagome's heart ceased in fear at the crazed and scared look in her husband's eyes. Her heart stopped though when she saw the blood on the small body in his arms. She moved to get Rokuro from Inuyasha's hands. As soon as she took his weight off of his arms, Inuyasha's eyes snapped from their fervor, focusing on Kagome

"Kaiya," he began, but he couldn't even finish.

"Inuyasha," Iko grabbed the other hanyou when Inuyasha turned to leave.

The inu hanyou fought, claws digging into Iko's arm. Kagome's eyes widened in horror, screaming for Miroku and Sango as she stared at Inuyasha's suddenly red eyes.

"Get away from me," Inuyasha seethed, his demon marking suddenly fading onto his face.

Iko's hold held strong, not even flinching from the claws. "Inuyasha, calm yourself. What's going on? Why is Rokuro hurt? Where is your daughter?"

At the mention of Kaiya, Inuyasha's eyes turned back to normal, his claws loosening on Iko as he turned to Kagome with dead eyes. Sango and Miroku had appeared, sensing the trouble. Sango had quickly taken her youngest into her arms, letting Kagome turn to Inuyasha. Miroku held the twins and his other son back when they saw the blood on Rokuro.

Everyone, except Sango, stared at Inuyasha as Kagome went to him. Inuyasha was trembling, his whole body shaking as he tried to let Iko to release him.

"Let me go, please, I," Inuyasha suddenly felt as tears of anger fall from his eyes, shocking everyone, "I have to find her."

"Inuyasha," Kagome took Iko's place, her soothing fingers calming Inuyasha only a little. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha's fingers, hands, grasped at Kagome's, his eyes staring into hers. His next words, changed everything.

"Kaiya's gone."

..

Inuyasha's mind was numb, his body running on adrenaline as he snapped from branch to branch. As soon as he said his two words, everyone had understood. Sango, Miroku, and their children along with Iko had accompanied him back to the crime scene, Kagome (after much arguing) had been left behind to tend to Rokuro, the boy's injury haven turned serious at his long period of exposure.

Iko, before leaving, had sent word to the Western Palace. When they reached the site, after a few minutes between Iko and Inuyasha, had followed Kaiya scent until it had broken off. It was then that the decision had to be made. Her scent had split three ways.

"I'll follow the one north," Iko grunted as he clenched his fists. "Inuyasha, take the boys with you to the west. Sango and the girls will travel east."

Inuyasha growled, teeth and hand clenching and disappeared before anyone could say. Miroku and Minaro quickly followed. Sango and the girls left also. Iko stared at them with solemn eyes before heading north, praying for the best to come.

…

Inuyasha felt nothing as he forced himself forward. He had left Miroku and Minaro behind, the two too slow. They were too slow. Inuyasha had never felt so slow.

He could feel it, her presence traveling further and further away from him. He could feel at she moved further and further away from him.

Where—**_daddy_**_, Kaiya whispered as she pulled at his sleeve_—was his baby? His daughter?

Inuyasha howled deep inside of his throat, his heart stopping as he kept running, jumping from branch to branch. He caught her scent then…her blood—**_daddy_**_, Kaiya pouted as she stomped her little foot at him_—and felt as more fear seep into his mind.

"Inuyasha!" someone vaguely called out to him, but he kept running. He had to find her, had to protect her.

_Daddy_…_Kaiya's small infant fingers grabbed his claws, her tiny lips cooing up at him._

He was her daddy. He was supposed to protect her. She was his baby, his little girl. How could she disappear beneath his protection?

**_Daddy_**…_Kaiya's wobbly legs slowly carried themselves into his arm, her tiny eyes staring up at him with clear adoration. _

Her eyes, Kagome's eyes with flecks of his gold, flashed across his mind. She was his daughter, his baby. She was bleeding.

Blood.

He was following. The. Scent. Of. Her. Blood.

His baby…

Inuyasha missed a step, falling. All he could see was red though, all he could smell was her blood. His baby, his little girl.

_Kaiya_.

And Inuyasha felt as the demon inside of him roared, taking over. For once in his life, Inuyasha was glad that the demon was coming out. His hanyou senses couldn't find her. He had to find her. He would do anything to find her, see her, hug her, and protect her. His to love, to raise. His.

_Kaiya._

And the world became red.

…

"Shit."

Minaro nearly missed a branch as he heard his father curse. But the small slip of his father cursing had not shocked Minaro so much that he could have forgotten what the two had just felt: a sudden spike in demonic aura, a killer intent in the air.

"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered as he stopped suddenly. Minaro stopped with him, fear on the young man's face.

"Dad?"

Miroku's face creased in fear. "That's Inuyasha. I've only felt it a few times…when he lost control."

"That's Inuyasha," Minaro gasped out.

The two could feel as the demonic presence, along with the sudden howl that filled the forest with anguish and rage, get further. The two shared a look before following again.

"Damn it," Miroku whispered, "Kaiya's disappearance must be really getting to him."

"B-but, Inuyasha's a hanyou…this feeling—"

"Inuyasha is not just any hanyou, but the son of one of the strongest dai youkai to have ruled the land. There are times when his demon half takes over and no one can stop him," Miroku said as the two sped up.

Miroku and Minaro faltered though as they heard a roar, Inuyasha's emotions spiking up. The two quickened their pace.

…

Kagome carefully began stitching the wound on Rokuro's head, her hands faltering though when she felt something akin to fear cross her heart. She heard the roar. Her hands froze on the needle and thread. Tears fell from her eyes.

Please, bring my baby back, she prayed as she forced herself to continue attending to Rokuro, the boy's fever having gone up only as time passed.

* * *

><p><em>Miles away in the north<em>

Akuouji and Momiji walked through the forest, the night sky and the moon their light.

The two wore simple clothing, their kimono bland and dark. Akuouji, at Momiji's urge, had changed his royal clothing and armor for simpler ningen clothing. He had made no complaint, but Momiji could tell that Akuouji found it below him to wear such low clothes.

Momiji scoffed. He could imagine Sesshomaru's disapproval if the Lord of the West knew that he, Momiji, was forcing his heir to wear such mundane clothing.

Momiji's face was furrowed in a frown as he walked ahead though, eyes scanning for the trail and the scent of the youkai the two had been following for a week now. He kept focused on the situation at hand.

It was their closest link to Mefisuto, Momiji dead set that this was a good lead. Akuouji, followed behind, head held high and ears alert. The two suddenly froze, stiffening into a defensive stance. Momiji quickly appeared next to Akuouji, his body position to protect the boy.

"Two coming from our left," Akuouji whispered as he slowly crouched.

"Three from the right and another one from ahead. Seems like our youkai found out about us," Momiji replied as he twirled his staff in his eager fingers.

The two moved apart though as they heard the sudden movement of heavy artillery through the air. Momiji jumped to the right, Akuouji moving forward. A small explosion happened when two small bags landed where the two had stood.

The youkai the two had been following appeared in front of Akuouji. The prince's eyes met with the smirking youkai's and before anything else could be done, the youkai was gone. Akuouji did not think twice as he ran after the youkai. Momiji, his face grimacing, let the young hanyou go as he became occupied by the five youkai that suddenly surrounded him.

Damn it Mefisuto, Momiji growled as he parried and dodged attacks. His eyes caught sight of the young prince's white hair before having to dodge again.

Akuouji followed the youkai with ease, his mind becoming disturbed by how easy it was to follow the youkai. He soon found out why though. Coming to a cave, Akuouji stopped. He sensed as the youkai disappeared into it. Akuouji's fists clenched. He turned, planning to return to Momiji and calling it quits (much to his shame, but Akuouji knew it would be worst to encounter an enemy in an unknown place), but sudden movement from within the cave stopped him.

It was the low voice that got him though, Akuouji's whole body clenching.

"My, my," the low voice said softly from within the darkness, "you truly are Sesshomaru's son."

Akuouji turned around, facing the cave. The youkai that had spoken was hidden from within, but golden eyes peered at him from within. Akuouji's fingers tightened, his green whip appearing at the tips.

"And even learning your father's moves too."

"Who are you?"

The eyes seem to grin at him. "I think you know. For one so young—ten winters now I assume?—you're quite intelligent. Your father was the same."

"You're," Akuouji slowly backed away, the green poison on his whip oozing down, "Mefisuto."

"So I'm still well-known even to you," Mefisuto chuckled as he slowly came to light.

Akuouji did not flinch, nor show any fear as the former Lord of the North showed himself after ten years. He looked the same, nothing different.

Mefisuto grinned at him. "I'm not here to fight. Fighting would be useless."

"Then what do you want?"

"Hmm," Mefisuto rocked on his feet as he eyed the prince, "shouldn't I be asking you that."

It was not a question.

Akuouji's eyes narrowed, but he kept his face blank. "Besides your death?"

At his words, Mefisuto simply laughed. "You are truly Sesshomaru's son! But no, not even that." He paused a little, eyes smirking. "I meant, don't you want to know where that little cousin of yours is?"

Akuouji's eyes sharpened. He had only one cousin. Kaiya…

"Do not bring Kaiya-chan into this," Akuouji began, but Momiji broke him off.

"I guess word hasn't spread that much," he sighed as he suddenly threw something at Akuouji's feet.

Akuouji jumped back, his eyes never leaving Mefisuto's. Mefisuto simply continuing smirking at him.

"Let's do a trade. When you find out my little secret, use this to call me." When Akuouji's eyes finally fell away, Mefisuto quickly added, "and trust me, it won't lead you to me…but it will lead me to you."

"Why?" Akuouji's eyes moved back to Mefisuto, but the dai youkai had disappeared into the darkness again, yellow eyes never leaving Akuouji.

"Because, you might want something from me soon." The yellow eyes disappeared to only reappear as quickly. "Ah, yes…we should keep this between us. We wouldn't want anything happening to that dear daughter of Inuyasha and the miko, now…would we?"

Akuouji's eyes clenched, his green whip lashing out, but Mefisuto's laughter only followed. Clenching his teeth, Akuouji stared down at the bag. He eyed it before slowly using his whip to grab it towards him. Grimacing, Akuouji put the bag away, quickly turning around to return to Momiji's side.

Mefisuto's words echoed back to him and he chose to instead go back to his original story. The youkai simply escaped…but Akuouji could not help, but feel dread.

What happened to Kaiya?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Until next time~<strong>_


	4. Abductions

Disclaimer: I Don't Owe INUYASHAA

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 - Abductions<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru gently traced Rin's stomach, his hands skimming over her skin as their daughter playfully kicked at him. His expression was closed and held no emotions, but his eyes were soft and unreadable as they watched his hands. Rin sighed in her sleep, snuggling deeper into his arms.<p>

The night was still young, barely passing midnight. Sesshomaru, after another day of training with Akihiko, had retired early and left the scrolls and other affairs of the land to Jaken (who at the absence of Akuouji, has taken back his old place as Sesshomaru's right hand man with fervor).

Rin had been asleep when Sesshomaru slipped in and it's maybe been only an hour since Rin had sleepily greeted him before molding her body into his embrace. Sesshomaru had fixed her position so that her back laid against his chest. Sesshomaru laid his lips against her hair, closing his eyes as he kept his fingers on her stomach. The little one had stopped her kicking, opting to let her mother sleep.

Instead, Sesshomaru contently listened to both of their heartbeats, Rin's steady and the pup's slowly trying to follow Rin's rhythm. If Sesshomaru was not Sesshomaru, he would have sighed at the moment of peace with Rin.

Even after ten years, the longest ten he has ever had, he would never get tired of this. He spent years protecting Rin as she slept, but to actually know that he had someone to return to night after night, he understood why every day and time itself was so precious. He relaxed his body against hers, draping the covers over the both of them.

His eyes closed, prepared to follow Rin into the dream world when he heard the soft knocking. His eyes cracked open. The knocking was barely a knock. The knocker knew better than to try and disturb Rin's sleep. That was the only thing that is going to save this person though.

Sesshomaru contemplated if he should pretend he did not heart the knock. After all, Rin's warmth and the night was so comfortable. He attempted to close his eyes again when the knocking continued, as softly as it was before.

Sesshomaru made a small sound of displeasure from the back of his throat, too soft to awaken Rin, but enough that the dai youkai could hear his own sound of annoyance. Fighting the urge to sigh, this time with aggravation, Sesshomaru gently laid Rin to the side, laying one more kiss on her brow and skimming his hands over their pup.

When the knock came again, louder, Sesshomaru openly scowled. His eyes, the gold dangerously flashing, were creased into annoyed slits as he opened the door and stepped out.

At seeing who it was, Sesshomaru's face fell into a stoic and unemotional mask. He was kind of disappointed that it wasn't someone else so he could verbally lash at them and rip off their heads with threats. He could still do it, but knowing Rin, she would probably give him the silent treatment at berating their son.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed at Rin's spoiling of the pups. If only, he thought silently before turning his attention to the two in front of his chamber door.

Akihiko, the one knocking, stepped back in haste when Sesshomaru came out. At noticing his father's eyes, the young prince bowed his head in submission. Jaken was oddly silent in the background, hands rubbing each other furiously.

"I'm sorry, chichiue, but there has been—"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken interrupted, his voice too loud. At Sesshomaru sudden glare, the youkai flipped downwards, hands on the ground as he groveled. "I'm sorry" came out as a silent squeak.

Turning back to Akihiko, Sesshomaru's face fell back into its mask. "What has called for this Sesshomaru's attention so late into the night, Akihiko?"

Akihiko's lips turned into a slight frown as he handed a sealed scroll. "It's a message from Iko-sensei."

"Iko?" Sesshomaru's brows furrowed together.

Iko was supposed to be escorting Inuyasha and his mate and friends here. Sesshomaru took the scroll, unwrapping it before Akihiko's hands even fell back to his side.

Akihiko and Jaken stood uncomfortably as Sesshomaru read the message, his face falling even more unreadable by the second. If it was even possible, Sesshomaru seem to have fallen quieter.

Akihiko and Jaken could see the gears moving in his mind as the western lord snapped to attention. The two started as Sesshomaru suddenly turned and began walking down the hall. Jaken and Akihiko quickly followed.

"Milord," Jaken questioned quietly as he scrambled after Sesshomaru, Akihiko next to him.

"Jaken, retrieve Kenji and have them increase security around the palace," Sesshomaru said without stopping his stride or raising his voice.

"Have the servants directly report to Kenji about their coming and going. Send words to hahaue that she is needed sooner rather than later. I want the ningen, Kohaku, back here before the next nightfall."

Sesshomaru paused, stopping and turning to Akihiko. "Return to your chambers. Your training is still set for tomorrow before the sun rises."

Akihiko's skin crawled with the authority that his father's voice commanded. Even though he wanted badly to know what the message said, Akihiko knew better than to interrupt his father when Sesshomaru was like this. Whatever was happening, Akihiko was confident that his father would take care of it.

Nodding, he departed the other direction, his father's soft, but strong, voice barely audible, but still commanding even as Akihiko got further away.

He had only seen his father like this once, no long ago at the summit when the High Counsel was discussing about Mefisuto. Along with the declaration of the unions between the lands. Thinking back to it, Akihiko's face fell, he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and unsure of what to feel.

That night, as he slept, all he could think about was his twin and that day…

_Akihiko stood frozen, unsure if he should be happy or sad. He heard his father repeat what Lord Hiroto just told the two of them._

"_I approve of Akihiko-dono's betrothal to my Minami," Hiroto smiled at Akihiko, "as your father's oldest, even if by mere minutes, I place my most precious treasure in your safe hands."_

_Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes watching Hiroto and the other dai youkai lords and lady of the land. Momiji had not made it today, but Mitsuki nodded approvingly._

"_Akuouji will be named the heir of the west thus Akihiko is to be given the mantle of the south. Hiroto wishes to announce the union between the South and the West..."_

_Akihiko's ears trailed off Sesshomaru's voice and instead tuned himself to his twin. The young prince turned his eyes, panic laced with gold, to his brother. There was no emotion on Akuouji's face though, a face that Akihiko knew so well, but for once in their lives, he did not know what his brother was thinking…_

…_Akihiko grasped Akuouji's shoulder, his claws carefully clutching at the dark haired hanyou. Akuouji's body stilled, his head turning towards Akihiko. His golden eyes were unreadable._

"_Yes?"_

_Akihiko opened and closed his mouth. The two stood alone in the hallway, having been excused from the meeting between the rulers of the land. When Akihiko could make no sound, Akuouji turned fully to his brother, a small smile on his lips._

"_Congratulations are in order, I believe."_

_Akihiko was frozen, unable to even deny the truth as he tried to find words to speak to his brother. "I…I-Ah-kun."_

_Akuouji simply smiled, the smile not lessening the dilapidated emotions in his eyes though._

"_This one knows that you will make her happy, aniue." He bowed his head a little, the action causing even more panic to Akihiko's heart. "I will leave you then. Good night, Akihiko."_

_Before the white prince could stop him, the dark twin turned around and left, leaving Akihiko alone with his internal conflict._

…

**_In the East_**

Kaiya was jerked awake when the man roughly pulled her back onto his back.

She was not sure how much time had passed, but she was sure that it's been hours. She could hear crickets and the sound of night creatures. She could smell the tension on him as he began moving again, having stopped by the stream to refresh himself.

"We have company," he whispered softly to her, cursing under his breath.

They suddenly stopped and before Kaiya could struggle, he was pouring something through the cloth. Gagging, not expecting the liquid, she tried not to choke and was forced to swallow and take in the scent of whatever he had just given her. She struggled though, fighting back and to his dismay, knocked the bottle, forcing her to swallow even more of the liquid.

He cursed even more, "Baka! You may have demon blood, but you can die from an overdose!"

He quickly tried to rip the cloth away from her mouth, fear emitting from him. Even though the man was a trained ninja, his job was to keep the girl alive and in his moment of fear that she could die from the overdose of the opium, he did not see the silent sudden movement from behind. Before he could dodge, something hit him and he dropped the girl.

Kaiya felt as the man suddenly stumbled, falling. She screamed into the cloth as he dropped her. She landed roughly onto the ground. The man, she could hear as something thudded next to her, was moving some ways from her.

"Mind telling me why you're carrying her around like this?"

Kaiya's heart soared at the new voice. It was husky and masculine, but she could tell that the owner was young. But she did not care.

"Step away, kid," the man whispered, but then Kaiya felt as warm hands began untying her.

Her sight returned to her, her eyes wincing, just in time to catch as the man threw something at the boy in front of her. Her eyes widened up into blue eyes, the blue smiling down at her.

"Hey," he whispered as he suddenly scooped her up with inhuman speed and dodged the kunai.

"What the hell are you," the man whispered, suddenly realizing he was not facing a regular nosy human.

The boy that held Kaiya, stood up, his arms holding her against his chest, moved closer to the light. Kaiya's eyes widened when she saw the fang in his grin, his sharp ears revealing his heritage. He wore a black fur headband, his black hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Komaru, of the Yoro tribe," he whispered.

The grin fell from his face though when he sniffed, the smell of opium and blood coming to his nose. He stared down at Kaiya, their eyes meeting again. Kaiya simply stared up at him, her eyes taking in his handsome features and the moonlit sky.

"You're hurt?" She blinked at his concern, then saw as he turned away from her, his face turning angry. "You hurt her, ningen?"

Before the man could respond or for Komaru to do something, five figures landed next to Komaru. Kaiya blinked. The five boys, men, ranged from all ages, but she could tell that they were older than Komaru. They all looked alike though, each wearing their hair up with black fur headbands on their dark hair. They were faced away from her though, so she was unable to see their eyes.

Like Komaru, they all wore wolf pelts to cover their lower body while a breast plate covered their torso. Their muscular arms were bare though, each had fur wristbands on along with ankle fur bands. Komaru and two other had fur shoulder plates though. All six of them had a bushy tails. They were not human, Kaiya could tell from their scents.

They were wolves. Wolf demons to be exact. Kaiya's eyes widened.

The other five formed a circle around Komaru, protecting him it seem. Komaru growled at them.

"I want him. He hurt her," he snapped.

One of them, the oldest it seem, scoffed. "Take her home Komaru. Can't ya tell she's scared?"

Komaru blinked in surprise, looking down at her. Their eyes met again, his frown turning into a warm smile. Then he turned back to his brother, face serious.

"I want him dead."

Kaiya's eyes widened at the command. The others were also surprised, their shoulders stiffening. The man, Kaiya saw, had not made a move. Komaru leaned down then, Kaiya blinking up at him in confusion, wondering why he was kneeling down. Then she realized he wasn't kneeling.

Komaru was just preparing himself. "Hold on," was the only warning she got before he shot both of them up into the air, flying pass the branches.

Kaiya's eyes squeezed shut as she tightened her arms around him. When she felt them stop, she opened her eyes and was left breathless as she stared up into Komaru's blue eyes.

He smiled down at her, the two of them on the tree tops now. The moonlight reflected off of his face as he turned his head upwards. Her vision was becoming hazy though and she tried to remain focus.

"Can you talk? Is the opium getting to you?"

Kaiya nodded slowly, blinking. She felt as her vision begin to blur despite the blinking though. She looked away, down at his throat, her heart beating so slow...

"Its fine," he said as he began moving. "We can talk later—hey!"

Kaiya nodded into his chest sleepily. She felt as her eyes closed, her body being claimed by the sudden darkness. She did not care that he was a stranger or that she was so far from home or even that she has been drugged. She did not care that her whole body ached, burned, and was suddenly so weak or that Komaru had just so casually ordered the death of a human. She only cared that she felt safe in his arms.

With those thoughts, his voice faded and so did the world around her.

…

**_That Morning_**

Akuouji's eyes sharpened, his whole body stiffening as Momiji read the message sent from the western palace.

Without looking up, Momiji continued with a frown. "Kaiya is missing. Sesshomaru wants us to return home."

Akuouji turned away sharply, hiding his emotions behind the act of packing. He quickly began folding their sleeping mats. Momiji sighed, burning the message as he took care of the fire. The Fifth glanced over at Akuouji.

"I'm sure it's okay Akuouji. Don't worry about it. I'm going to head off to the stream, refresh myself. I need to stop by the village to restock before we begin our journey home. You are welcome to come with me, but do what you will. Meet here again by noon."

Akuouji nodded curtly, his back still to Momiji as the Fifth disappeared behind the trees. Akuouji's fingers, trembling as they hastily looked for the bag, dived into his bag. His eyes quickly looked up to where Momiji disappeared, catching sight of the rising sun over the trees.

Without another sound Akuouji got up, bag hidden in his sleeves, and left the quiet area. Jumping up to the branches, Akuouji quickly retraced his steps. Flying through the forest, he made his way back to the cave. Jaws tightening, Akuouji scanned the area, sniffing the air before he opened the bag.

Staring, his eyes narrowed. Reaching in, he grabbed the object.

It was a gourd.

A rather plain looking one also. Akuouji threw the useless bag aside, instead silently observed the gourd. Eyes furrowed in confusion, Akuouji's lips frowned. He shook it gingerly. It was empty…but…slowly, he opened it.

And instantly regretted it, already smelling the poison laced into the red fumes that suddenly emitted from the gourd. Throwing it away, Akuouji attempted to cover his nose, but the red haze only lingered in the air. Akuouji could feel it thicken in the air, but after a while, he realized that smoke only left him feeling a bit fatigue.

Slowly, he uncovered his sleeves, the haze lingering a big longer before seeping into the ground. He stared at the gourd, thrown aside. His eyes narrowed, his whip lashing out when he felt the presence.

Mefisuto laughed softly, escaping the whip by flashing to Akuouji's other side. He grinned at the young prince. Akuouji's fingers fisted. He called back the whip, the weapon disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

"What was that," Akuouji whispered as he glanced back to the gourd.

"Thank you for testing it out for me," Mefisuto began softly, his eyes trailing over Akuouji as if inspecting him for any injury or sign of distress, "seems that it affects only ningens, not half-bloods…"

**Akuouji's** eyes sharpened at his words. "You are the reason for the disappearances."

"You mean those ningens that have been disappearing along the north and south? Maybe. I needed test subjects. You were the first volunteer, but it does not hurt you. Tell me, how do you feel?"

Akuouji's face fell, his eyes becoming unreadable. A poison? That hurt ningen? He eyed the gourd again. The fatigue was still there, his noise still hurting from the awful smell, but besides that, he felt fine. He looked back to Mefisuto.

"What are you planning?"

"Is that all you want to ask?" Mefisuto was grinning.

Akuouji's face scrunched a little in confusion before revelation crossed his face.

"Where is Kaiya," Akuouji asked monotonically, his face masked even as anger seeped into his eyes.

At his question, Mefisuto grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Until next time~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>AN: And so we begin..._


	5. Subtle Changes

_**Disclaimer**__: I've been on fanfiction for around five years now (wow) and I have yet seen any writers on this site claim Inuyasha as their own. So...I'm not going to be the first._

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 - Subtle Changes<em>**

* * *

><p>Mitsuki sighed as she closed the door, turning to the maids waiting for her outside. Sesshomaru's jaws flexed as he strode forward, Akihiko following behind him. Sesshomaru stopped at the door as Mitsuki stepped aside.<p>

"How is hahaue," Akihiko asked when Sesshomaru simply stared at the door, claws clenching slightly.

Mitsuki turned her eyes from her son to her grandson, her head bowing a little. "She will be fine. The stress of Inuyasha's pup missing has just shocked her."

Sesshomaru, without a reply, opened the door and disappeared inside. Akihiko, who was about to enter, was stopped by Mitsuki, her hand catching his sleeve. She shook her head at him, Akihiko pausing before looking at the door as it closed behind his father. Sighing, Akihiko turned away and instead followed Mitsuki as she led him away.

Sesshomaru stopped at the door, feeling his whole body stiffen as he caught sight of Rin's eyes. She smiled at him, the brown orbs flashing with open joy at his presence. Feeling as the door closed, Akihiko having not entered, Sesshomaru relaxed more. Even though Akihiko and Akuouji were their sons, Sesshomaru had never shown his more vulnerable side to them, opting to remain stern and the patriarch in front of them. Rin, after all, would give them all the affection they needed.

Slowly, Sesshomaru made his way to Rin, slipping off the cauldrons and armor and setting aside his swords. He had already informed Jaken that he would spend the day with Rin. He had not been planning to, as with Kaiya's disappearance, the castle and everyone had been up in arms. Kagome and the other human women were arriving today as planned, Inuyasha and the others off in search. Akuouji and Momiji were also returning, but all of this had to wait. Rin came first.

Sesshomaru, as Rin attempted to sit up, flashed to her side, helping her. His eyes creased up when she wince, the gold sobering as he held her up. Rin smiled up at him gingerly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she laid a hand over her stomach.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Do not be. This Sesshomaru should have not told you."

Rin's smile fell, a small frown forming on her lips as she bit her lips. Shaking her head, she took his hands, sitting up and bringing him down to sit next to her. Sesshomaru complied, settling himself beside her. He looked down at their hands, her warm fingers rubbing circles on his palm.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it is not your fault. Thank you for telling me about Kaiya-chan even though I know you did not want to," she paused, tugging at his hand until he looked up at her eyes. His face was expressionless, trying to remain detached even as she smiled at him again. "The baby is fine, Sesshomaru-sama. _I'm_ fine. Please," she reached up, fingers gently smoothing the creases of a frown that he did not realize had formed on his lips, "do not worry."

Sesshomaru's face softened at her touch, his lips relaxing as his fingers moved from her grasp to cup her face as he bowed his head, his lips touching her soft ones with a gentle kiss. He pulled away, catching sight of her eyes, and smirked a little at her pout. Rin's hands moved to his cheeks, trying to bring his face down for another kiss, but he simply shook his head at her.

"No, Rin," he whispered as he laid his lips against her palm and instead moved her hands back down. "You must rest."

Rin's pout deepened as she tried to glare at him. "Sesshomaru-sama is being very cruel to Rin."

Sesshomaru sighed at hearing her third-person dialect, knowing she only fell into it when she was really upset. Some of the servants, from what he heard as they whispered without realizing he could hear them, said that Rin used that voice as a way to seduce him or receive something, but he knew it was simply when she was too upset to care. Although, he knew that she used it once and a while to get what she wants (or try to at least), but Rin was not manipulative or selfish in that way. The servants who even dared calling his Rin those words were dealt with so it did not matter to Sesshomaru. Instead, he fought the sigh and simply listened.

Rin, not realizing his thoughts, spoke without stopping, "Why can Sesshomaru-sama deny Rin's advances, but Rin cannot deny Sesshomaru-sama's?"

Sesshomaru, at her question, openly stared at her, his mask breaking as he watched her with a sudden smirk, maybe smile. "And when does Rin not desire this Sesshomaru's advances? I find that you do not complain when this Sesshomaru 'advances' upon you, Rin."

At his words, a lovely blush, even after eleven years of intimacy, arose on her cheeks, her pout deepening as she pulled her fingers away. Glaring at him now, a full on glare, Rin turned away from him.

"If Sesshomaru-sama does not desire Rin, then leave Rin alone," she said with embarrassed annoyance as she laid back down on the bed, moving the covers over her.

Sesshomaru sighed, the sound soft even to his ears and barely audible to Rin if Rin was not so attuned to Sesshomaru that she heard it. Sesshomaru laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her even as she stiffened. Her eyes were closed, lips pierced, as she felt his hands lazily traced her swollen abdomen, the other simply holding her. She tried to fight how comfortable his body was, trying not to relax into his warmth.

"Did this Sesshomaru say something to upset you, Rin?"

Rin, sighing, quickly gave up on ignoring him after a few moments of silence, his hand stopping as he laid it across the spot her had been so carefully petting. Their daughter seem to feel as her father stop playing with her, suddenly kicking where the hand was.

Rin raised both of her hands and rested them over Sesshomaru's. Through his hand, she felt the playful thumping against her stomach, even as the welcoming sensation was felt inwardly. She softened relaxing against Sesshomaru.

Their daughter…her and Sesshomaru's. Would she take after Sesshomaru, hair as white as snow, or would she take after Rin's own darker raven hair…would she look like Kaiya?

Sesshomaru felt, not see, as his mate's emotions suddenly change. Sesshomaru curled himself into her as Rin's shoulders began trembling. His eyes closed as the scent of her tears reached his nose, her fingers loosening on his.

With his hands free, Sesshomaru moved the two of them into a more comfortable position, Sesshomaru lying slightly on his back, the pillows prompting his back as Rin turned her body to his. Sesshomaru's eyes remained closed as Rin's fingers grasped at his chest, little sobs and hiccups suddenly breaking from her lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed eyes tightened at the sound, his hands wrapping her tightly to him, trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how. He felt as the pup stopped kicking, sensing her mother's distress. Sesshomaru rested his head on top of hers, his warmth and arms holding Rin as she cried herself to sleep. He soon followed, allowing himself this moment of rest, tired of his own inability to make his mate happy.

Sesshomaru fell asleep to the heartbeats of mother and daughter, his heart lulled into peace by theirs.

…

Gin entered the room, Jaken ignoring him as he continued his lecture. He turned back to the map of the land, continuing on about the history of the Seven.

Gin grinned at Jaken before kneeling down beside Akihiko, slipping a note to him. The white prince, snapping out of his boredom, took the note with great stealth, looking innocent when Jaken turned back to him. Akihiko nodded at whatever Jaken said, the older youkai seeming happy before he turned back to the map.

Akihiko quickly read the slip. Jaken squawked as Akihiko suddenly stood up, flipping the table over. When the young prince suddenly ran out of the room, leaving behind his scrolls, Jaken froze, before realizing that Akihiko was gone.

"Akihiko-sama," he shouted as he ran out after him.

Sesshomaru will kill me if he doesn't finish his lesson today, Jaken thought. It did not help that Gin simply stayed behind, chuckling. Akihiko, ignoring Jaken as usual, continued running down the hall before jumping out of an open window.

Squawking even louder, Jaken threw himself against the window sill, shouting, "AKIHIKO-SAMA!"

Jaken watched helplessly as Akihiko, midair, turned into a white ball of energy, transporting himself across the castle towards the front gate.

Akihiko, grinning as he landed softly on the ground, watched as the guards lining up towards the entrance, turn slightly to him. When realizing it was their prince, they stood back at attention. Akihiko ran past them and watched as the red gates swung open, revealing the woman he had been waiting for since finding out she was coming.

"Oba-chan," Akihiko called out as he slammed into Kagome.

Kagome, who had been conversing with Sango as they waited for the gates to open, had not been expecting the sudden attack by her nephew-in-law. At his sudden weight slamming into her, she stumbled into her longtime friend, Sango catching the two. However, what happened next, no one knew.

Everything happened so fast, even Akihiko could not understand what happened. The young prince could have sworn that he had been hugging his bellowed and beautiful aunt. Then the next thing he knew, someone had grabbed him and thrown him down, the breadth being knocked out of him as this person also kneed him the gut. His arms were suddenly pulled back above his head as the person who kneed him held him down with her knees, a dagger on his neck.

Kagome and Sango, before the two could even comprehend who had knocked Kagome back, stared in shock and horror at the scene before them.

Due to their prince being attacked, every guard, all twenty, that had been guarding the front gate, and including the six guards guarding the front of the gate, were all surrounding Taka and Tamae. The twins, who had seeing Kagome being "attacked" had jumped the perpetrator without a second thought. Tamae sat on top of Akihiko, the white prince's arms being held down painfully by Taka. What made everything worse was the Tamae held a dagger…against the prince of the West's throat which meant that every single western guard was now on high alert to kill the ones threatening their prince.

"Tamae," Sango shouted as she tried to fight through the circle of guards, "Taka, stop it! Get off of him!"

"Aki-kun," Kagome shouted as she tried to also reach the three.

However, the circle would not relent, instead holding even stronger.

The guards, every single one of their weapons pointed towards the two, eyed the dagger with anger and wariness. Their lord will destroy them if anything were to happen to his son.

Akihiko, catching his breath and gasping for it desperately, stared into a pair of brown eyes, his own golden ones widening. Tamae, finally able to get a good look at the attacker, felt as her heart skipped a beat. She saw as the golden eyes widened and heard Taka, her mother, and Kagome call out to her. However, none of their voices reached her. Tamae swallowed the sudden lump in her throat as he suddenly grinned, his lips curving upwards.

Taka released the stranger, having realized that he was no threat, and stared with concern at her sister who still sat on top of him in the most…inappropriate way with a dagger to his throat. The guards grabbed Taka, her scream of annoyance finally reaching Tamae's ears, breaking the strange spell.

She flinched up in surprise…and in doing so nicked Akihiko's chin, blood appearing…and the scent drove every single guard into action. The next thing Tamae and Taka knew, they were being held up, arms being held back painfully and even their legs had guards hanging onto them as if they would escape.

The remaining guards—Tamae wondered why so many guards would care for one strange youkai—rushed to the stranger's side. No one touched him, all falling to their hands and knees, apologizing for being unable to help him. One even ripped off his palace uniform, holding it up for the prince to wipe the blood from his chin.

Tamae, eyes creasing in confusion, stared at them. Why did they bow to him like that? She turned her eyes back to him and watched as Kagome reached him, her hand taking the cloth and placing it under his chin. The silver haired stranger, the stupid silly grin still on his face, turned to Kagome even as he kept his eyes on her. She was still not comprehending anything anyone was saying, having been knocked around a bit by the guards, but the next words she heard, brought forth realization.

"Akihiko-dono," every single guard called out, still on their hands and knees, "forgive your lowly servants! We could not protect you!"

He was the _prince_.

Oh, kami, Tamae and Taka thought together as their eyes met. We jumped a prince, they thought, both understanding one another. Taka watched as Tamae turned back to the prince, catching the way her twin's face changed once more. Interesting, she thought, before her attention was captured by their mother.

Sango fought the guards blocking them. "Please, let them go! They did not know!"

Akihiko, eyes moving away from the girl—woman, he corrected—who had sat on him and to the other girl. Blinking he realized they were twins. Turning his attention to the guards, Akihiko said quickly, "Release them and return to your posts. I am fine."

At his words, the guards quickly listened, not wanting to disappoint or fail their prince again. Even the guards holding the two ningens who had harmed their prince quickly disappeared, Taka and Tamae gasping out as they fell forward without the restrictions holding them.

Akihiko, feeling as Kagome wiped the blood, turned back to her. His grin grew as he embraced her again, laughing. Kagome, smiling, let go of the cloth (which a guard quickly grabbed, not wanting the precious blood of their prince touch the ground) and returned the embrace.

"Aki-kun," she smiled, "it's so good to see you. You've certainly grown!"

Akihiko set her down, grinning at her. "Yea, the royal doctor said that Ah-kun and I are growing at the rate of a dai youkai. In a month, we've grown a little."

More than a _little_, Kagome thought as she stared at him.

When they had met a year ago, the twins were below her chest at ten years old. Now, Akihiko was as tall as she was. She mused over this, having known that the boys' growths were different from regular hanyous' and ningens'.

Rin, when she had visited, shared her concern about their growth. Sesshomaru had said that if it was like any other dai youkais, the boys would be reaching their "teens" soon. Sesshomaru himself had grown like any normal ningen until he hit his tenth summer, and then as the months went by, began to grow rapidly and by his tenth month, he was already 5'4. Another century and Sesshomaru grew out to his full 5'10 and the way he looked now.

The boys, would reach their teens around now, which Kagome could see as Akihiko was probably 5'2 because that was how tall she was and he was as tall as her now.

"Apologize," Sango whispered angrily as she helped her daughters up.

Akihiko and Kagome turned back to the twins and Sango, Akihiko's eyes lingering on Tamae before he turned to Taka then Sango.

"Ah, you must be Sango-san," Akihiko said as he bowed slightly, Sango returning the bow with a deeper one.

"Hai. It's a pleasure to meet you again Akihiko-dono," Sango replied as she smiled at him, straightening. She beckoned to her daughters, her smile becoming strained, "and as you have…met, these are my daughters."

"I'm Taka," Taka greeted cheerfully. "Sorry about, you know, before."

Akihiko laughed openly, his smile widening. "It's fine. It's not every day ningens can catch me surprises. Ningens tend to be too slow for me."

At his words, Taka winced, but not because his words were hurtful, she could hear his teasing. No. She winced because she felt as her twin stiffened next to her. Sango and Kagome caught Tamae's sudden vein popping smile.

"Slow," Tamae repeated softly, her eyes closing tightly, "we're too slow for you?"

Sango quickly moved, grabbing Tamae. "This is Tamae, Akihiko-dono. My other daughter. Please forgive her for causing you harm!"

Sango forced Tamae to bow, the girl throwing a glare at her mother who returned the same glare at her daughter. Even Sango could tell that the white prince was just teasing, why couldn't her daughter. Tamae, having realized too late and unable to stop her anger, realized right at her mother's intervention that Akihiko had been joking. To keep herself from being embarrassed she had pretended to be angry.

Kagome and Taka, sighing at the close save. Akihiko, his grin softening, nodded.

"I would call us even," he began, "if you would agree to a rematch. The both of you."

Taka and Tamae, surprised, looked at each other before back at him. Kagome and Sango watched Akihiko with amused eyes. Kagome shook her head, reaching forward to smooth her fingers over his chipped chin, the blood dried.

"Are you sure you can handle these two," Kagome asked as she laughed.

Akihiko's smile grew, his eyes catching Tamae's as he replied, "I don't know. We'll see."

Tamae, at his words, felt as a blush caught at her cheeks. She turned away to only meet Taka's questioning eyes. Her twin was wisely silent though as Akihiko's attention and everyone else's were brought towards a screaming Jaken who had finally caught up to the young prince.

"Akihiko-sama," Jaken screamed as he finally reached them. Tears were streaming down his eyes. "My lord, why must you do so to me?! At ten summers, even your mother did not give me this much trouble!"

Wait, what, Tamae and Taka thought together.

"Wait, you're only ten," Tamae whispered shockingly as she turned back to the silver haired prince.

Everyone turned Tamae in surprise, all except Jaken who was still catching his breath. Kagome's eyes creased in confusion as Sango eyed her daughter. Taka, having suddenly remembered the important memory, turned to her twin to explain.

"Oh yea, he is," she exclaimed. She turned back to Akihiko and before anyone could stop her, she was pinching his cheeks. Akihiko, smile falling, frowned at her as Jaken pushed her away, squawking at the "insolent ningen" for "daring to touch Akihiko-sama."

Taka, laughing and still staring at Akihiko in amazement, said to Tamae, "Don't you remember, Tamae!? He's the little puppy, err, baby!—that we used to play with until Rin-chan moved away!"

Tamae, remembering those days ten years ago, suddenly stared at Akihiko. She opened and closed her mouth, unable to say anything as Taka went into a certain memory about stealing candy for the baby even though they got into big trouble for it. Tamae certainly remembered it. She was after all, the one who had given her piece of candy to…this certain prince, the silver haired baby from then.

The gold eyes…of course. The gold eyes had captured her even then. Except, Tamae swallowed another lump, vaguely listening as everyone began walking towards the palace, those eyes did not make her feel the guilty pleasure she was feeling now. He was only ten, she scolded herself as she took her eyes off his back. Which was very well toned and muscular by the way.

She groaned softly in frustration. Taka turned to her and they shared a look, Taka smirking at her and Tamae glowering.

She felt like such a pervert.

Maybe she was her father's daughter after all.

…

Inuyasha stopped, sniffing the air. He growled, hand running through his hair as he turned back to Iko. The hanyou looked solemnly at Inuyasha, shaking his head. Inuyasha looked away, his hands clenching. A western guard waved the white flag in his position, signaling another lost trail.

"Damn it," Inuyasha growled.

He stopped, turning away from Iko towards the forest. It's been a two days since they've begun looking for Kaiya and the traces were only confusing. Whoever took her knew about their tracking skills, more than they should. But that did not explain how they kept losing the trail. It did not make any sense. Inuyasha growled once more, his claws clenching even tighter. There was no doubt that it was Mefisuto doing this, but how he was evading them was still up for question.

"Inuyasha," Iko called out when he saw another guard, further away from the north, waved a green flag followed by two more that were ahead of them. "Another trail!"

Inuyasha, snapping out of his thoughts, nodded solemnly. He took one more look over the forest before Iko and he began their way to the new group, other guards waving a yellow flag to signal that they're moving again.

Please, let her be okay, Inuyasha whispered to whatever gods and goddesses out there.

...

"You what," Mefisuto slammed his fist into the ningen.

The other shinobi jumped up stood up to attack Mefisuto, but he was shot down by a blade, the dai youkai next to Mefisuto flicking the blade at him. The shinobi went down, coughing blood as he fell onto his face.

"Nameno-san," Mefisuto said unhappily as he turned to the crimson haired dai youkai next to him. "We still need their help to find their missing companion."

"It takes only one person to find," Nameno whispered deeply as he turned his masked face towards Mefisuto.

"True," the older dai youkai whispered as he turned back to the shinobi on the ground.

The ningen stared at his partner in horror. "Y-you!"

"Where is she," Mefisuto asked instead.

The shinobi's jaws clenched before he answered, "I don't know."

"Can you find her? Or your partner?"

The shinobi slowly shook his head. "There is no way to find Yoru. It is the reason why we gave him the child."

"Then you are useless to me," Mefisuto whispered and Nameno quickly finished the ningen.

The shinobi fell, unable to even act before he was killed in the similar manner that his partner had been. Nameno turned away, Mefisuto's eyes following him.

"What will you do now," Nameno whispered.

"Nothing," Mefisuto whispered out as he turned away from the dead bodies.

"What?"

Mefisuto grinned, "I don't need the girl anymore and even if I do, I can easily obtain her again."

"The secret informant," Nameno mused as he crossed his arms.

"Hai," Mefisuto whispered as he began walking away, Nameno slowly following.

"And the dark prince?"

"Under my hold," Mefisuto whispered.

"What exactly do you need the boy for," Nameno asked softly. "The secret informant of yours seems to have been able to give you every detail and answer on Sesshomaru."

"Ah, but," Mefisuto began with a smile, "I don't need the boy to give me anything. He is simply a way to bait Sesshomaru. After all, Sesshomaru must care for the boy. To know that his own blood was used against him…what do you think that will do?"

Nameno paused a little, his face cocking to the side. "You have thought this out well."

"Of course," Mefisuto grumbled. "Ten years I have waited."

"Hn," Nameno said as he nodded. "I await the day the world you envision will come."

Mefisuto shrugged as he looked outside at the forest. "Even if I do not win in the end, I shall have the satisfaction of knowing that Sesshomaru will live with the shame of having his own son betray him…and that the said boy will live with his own regrets. The worst enemy one has is oneself, after all."

…

Komaru yawned as he stretched, his legs flexing as he twisted his back. Hearing the satisfying crack and feeling it to his bones, he grinned, arms falling to his side. His hair was done, the long black strands falling pass his shoulders to the mid back. He sighed before turning towards the sleeping form of the girl he had saved.

He frowned, sniffing the air again. She smelled heavily of opium. He knew she was not fully human though because the amount he could smell in her would have killed a regular ningen. Instead, he smelled hints of demon in her, possibly inu youkai blood. He walked softly towards her, kneeling next to her. He reached a hand out, hesitating, before feeling her forehead. Her temperature was fine.

His hand moved back as he stared down at her. If only his father was back…but for some reason, Koga had been called out by an old friend from the North. His father and mother had both left, leaving Komaru with his older brothers. Komaru was the third youngest, the twins being the youngest at five years. Komaru himself was thirteen. The oldest, Hanaro, was entering his twenty first summer.

His brothers returned last night, but they had disappeared before Komaru had awoken. Even the twins had awoken and left. Then again, none of them had stayed up late taking care of the girl.

He stiffened as he smelled two familiar scents coming into his cave. Sighing, Komaru stepped away from the girl and quickly went to his entrance.

At the sight of Komaru, Ginta and Hakkaku stopped. In twenty years, the two had really changed. The two had gotten muscular and grown out of their teen hood. Their hairstyle and clothing were still the same though, sadly. They glanced once into his cave before turning their attention back to Komaru.

"Komaru, is it true that you have a girl in there?"

Ginta turned to Hakkaku as he said this, grinning. "Eyy, look at how the young pup has grown! It's because of me that he's a lady's man!"

Hakkaku snorted as he crossed his arms. "Yea, lady killer. Why are you still mateless after so many years?"

"You are too," Ginta muttered as he turned back to Komaru, "but that's not the point. Who is she?"

Komaru shrugged at his 'uncles'. "Don't know."

"Mind if we come see her," Hakkaku whispered. "We can't even smell her from out her."

"That's the point," Komaru growled as he crossed his arms also. "The guy who took her may had been a ningen, but he was good at hiding his scent. If I had not seen him myself I would have never stumbled across them."

"Oh," Hakkaku whispered, grinning, "So you are protecting her. Finding your mate so soon?"

At his words, Komaru blanched, his face turning red before he glared at them. "Get out of here. You're stupidity may awaken her."

Ginta clasped a hand over his heart, as if wounded. "Ouch, you truly are Koga's son. So mean, Komaru."

Hakkaku rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned to leave. "Fine, we'll leave, but if you need help, you know where to find us!"

Komaru sighed. "Alright. But leave, both of you!"

Ginta chuckled softly as he and Hakkaku made their way back down the stone rocks. Ever since Ayame and Koga got married, the wolf pack had settled into the area around the waterfall, Koga and his family taking in the caves around the waterfall while lower wolves lived in huts around the river. Each son, all eight of them (well, the twins still slept in Koga's cave with Ayame).

Komaru sighed once more, turning back to the girl. He frowned, turning back to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hey!"

The two stopped, turning back.

"Go to the nearest ningen village and get some food, will you?"

Ginta and Hakkaku smiled. "Sure thing" both answered in unison before hastily leaving to follow the order. Komaru sighed after them before entering his cave. He needed to find clothes for her also…but before that, he headed off towards the tunnel that would lead him to freshwater, grabbing the pail by the door. She needed a drink first.

…

Rin walked towards her sons slowly, a frown on her face. She noticed how Akuouji held himself so emotionlessly away from Akihiko, the older twin chatting away at his brother without even realizing that Akuouji was not actually listening. The scene before her was usual, as Akihiko tended to do most of the talking, but always, Akuouji listened with attentiveness to his brother.

Rin's eyes furrowed as she paused in her steps, studying her son that had gone off to train with Momiji. When Sesshomaru told her about the separation, she made no objection because she trusted Sesshomaru. However, looking now, she realized that maybe it was not a good idea.

The two were well balanced, Akuouji being the perfect half for Akihiko and Akihiko being the same to Akuouji. She was worried about the jealousy she saw in Akihiko sometimes though and was worried at how sensitive Akuouji can be even if he never showed it outwards.

She watched as Akihiko leave, having been called away by a servant. Akuouji, she saw, simply watched his brother walk away. She chose then to continue forward. She will talk to Akihiko later, but Akuouji's apathetic demeanor was worrying her.

Blinking, Akuouji looked away from the path Akihiko had taken. Smelling his mother's scent, he turned towards her. At the sight of Rin, he felt his heart flutter. Rin watched as Akuouji's mask broke, the emotionless apathy seeming to almost disappear before it fixed itself back on. She frowned even more. Akuouji has never put up a front with her.

"Akuouji," she whispered as she finally reached him, her hands reaching out to hug him, but he had stepped back, avoiding her.

"Hahaue," he whispered, bowing his head.

Rin frowned, but quickly turned it into a soft smile when she saw the guilt on his face. "Are you too old now for me?"

Akuouji, at her words, shook his head slowly. "No, it's not that…"

Rin sighed softly as she reached for him once more and this time, refused to let him pull away. She held him, her head resting on top of his shoulders. It still amazed her how much the two had grown. In the month since he's been gone, she noticed only yesterday that Akihiko had gotten taller, but with Akuouji, who she had not seen for a month, she realized that the two truly were growing.

"Akuouji, what's wrong?"

Akuouji, after a while, slowly returned the embrace, his head finding Rin's neck as he tightened his arms around her. He took one whiff of her scent and the baby's scent before pulling away, keeping his left arm around her right arm, linking them. He turned his head away, looking at the flowers around them.

"I just missed home," he whispered.

Rin knew it was more than that, but did not push it. Instead she nodded slowly, looking at where he was looking. "Have I ever told you about my thoughts of you, Akihiko, and chichiue and hahaue?"

Akuouji gently shook his head, turning slightly back towards her. Rin smiled softly at him as they stood among in the middle of the garden pathway.

"To everyone, you are more like Sesshomaru than me while Akihiko is like me. However," she paused, lost in thought, "I think it is the other way around."

Akuouji blinked at her words, turning his attention fully to her. "How so, hahaue?"

Rin smiled at him, coming back to reality. She reached a hand up, touching his cheek. "Because you have my heart, Akuouji. Even though you do not show it, you have my heart and you are more like me than anyone can know."

Akuouji's heart pounded in his ears as he stared into her eyes. He blinked back tears at her words. He looked away. "And Akihiko?"

Rin's hand fell away, her smile softening as she turned her eyes backwards at the presence she sensed. Without looking away, she whispered, "Akihiko, although he is very expressive, is more like Sesshomaru. The two of them…need a little help from people like you and I, Akuouji. Sometimes, they forget that they have a heart."

"Is that so, Rin," a husky voice asked from behind them.

Rin, who knew he was there, felt as Akuouji jerked in surprise. Retaining himself, Akuouji turned to his father. Sesshomaru had been the first to greet Akuouji and Momiji back to the palace, but the two had disappeared when Momiji questioned Kaiya's disappearance. Bowing his head, Akuouji greeted his father.

"Chichiue," he whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded at Akuouji, eyes lingering on his son before turning his golden gaze to Rin. Lifting his head, Akuouji saw how his father's stern gaze seem to melt beneath his mother's presence. She is right, Akuouji thought as Sesshomaru moved towards them.

"Hai," Rin replied with a grin. "Sesshomaru-sama can be very heartless sometimes."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru hummed out as he reached them.

As his father simply stood there, Akuouji blinked in confusion before realizing what Sesshomaru wanted. Bowing, Akuouji stepped away, relinquishing his mother's warmth.

"I will leave first, chichiue, hahaue," he said before turning away.

"Akuouji," Rin called out, stopping him with a hand to his shoulder.

Akuouji turned to her and stiffened as she reached over and kissed his cheek, giving him another hug.

"Whatever it is," she whispered into his ear, "everything will be okay."

Akuouji's eyes flashed, his head bowing. "Hai."

He quickly made his way away, refusing to let her see his lie. Rin watched after him concern in her eyes. Sesshomaru stepped forward, standing beside her.

"What is it?"

"I wish you had not separated them," she whispered as she turned to her mate. "There relationship has become even more strained."

Sesshomaru simply looked away, his arms falling to his side. "The two of them must learn to fix their own problems, Rin."

"They are our sons, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said, turning her head to him. "Just because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-sama's relationship is not good, does not mean our sons must be the same."

Sesshomaru, at the mention of Inuyasha, stiffened. He turned to Rin with sharp golden eyes. "This Sesshomaru is doing his best to help Inuyasha and that miko."

Rin's expression softened, her hand reaching for his. She realized what her words must have sounded to him. Sesshomaru's taut body relaxed as her soft hands held his.

"Rin did not mean it that way," she whispered, looking up at him. "I just want our sons to be happy, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, bringing her hand over and bringing her closer to him, until he could lower his head and lay his lips on her hair. "They are getting too old for you to fix everything, Rin."

"I know," she muttered into his chest. "But that doesn't mean I will not try, Sesshomaru."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said as he pulled away. "Then do not be angry at this Sesshomaru if he exerts his authority over them. They are getting too old for you to continue your tender treatment of them, Rin."

"But Rin still treats you 'tenderly' Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered as she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru paused at her words, golden eyes flashing to her. He shook his head at her before looking away. "I am your mate, Rin."

"And they are our sons," Rin replied back softly.

Knowing he would not win on the subject, Sesshomaru simply strolled alongside her as she began walking around the garden in silence. Over the years, Rin realized that even though words were important, silence was even more important. And Sesshomaru, even though he would never admit it, sometimes missed the young Rin who would sing to him and chatter on about everything, but he would never trade young Rin for his Rin.

Besides, how many people can simply just be with him without Sesshomaru feeling like he should kill them?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Until next time~<strong>_


	6. Young

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha has never been mine_

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 - Young<em>**

* * *

><p>Kohaku was silent as Shippo and Kirara walked ahead, the fox youkai talking softly at the neko youkai. Kohaku smiled weakly at the two. It's been ten years and the two had only gotten closer. Shippo spent most of his time among other fox youkais now since he's become a high ranking member after passing the exams. But whenever he had time, he was with Kohaku and Kirara running errands for Sesshomaru.<p>

Shippo though had changed a lot in ten years. Youkais tended to age differently, but in ten years, Shippo hit youkai growth spurt and was as tall as Kohaku and he filled out, muscles and all. He had grown to become quite the looker too…and Kohaku knew that his travel with his brother-in-law had influenced the boy since Shippo is quite the ladies' man. He still wore the same clothes (just adjusted for his new height and body) and even his hair was still the same, tied up in a ponytail. Then again, Kohaku could not complain.

He looked at his own demon hunting gear and smiled a little. He was thirty one now, but besides the beard and the muscles, he looked the same. Though, he was not as burly as Senzeru. He sighed as the three of them turned the corner of the palace. But the two in front of him had stiffened and he realized why as soon as he came around the corner.

Sesshomaru, with Jaken behind him and carrying scrolls, was walking towards them. His golden eyes snapped to them. The three bowed their heads, Kohaku going onto his knees before standing up.

Sesshomaru did not stop, instead walking past them. The three quickly followed.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kohaku began as he tried to catch up to Sesshomaru's pace. "What has called us back to the palace?"

"Inuyasha's daughter has been kidnapped," Jaken exclaimed as he ran alongside them, his short legs carrying him slower than the others.

Kirara had jumped onto Shippo's shoulders, watching everyone with keen eyes as she nestled onto him. Kohaku and Shippo though, as Jaken's words, froze. Sesshomaru continued walking though and the two snapped out of it and ran forward.

"Wait, what!?" Shippo jogged to Sesshomaru's side. "Kaiya's gone?! How…who?!"

"Mefisuto," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly as he continued walking forward.

"What does he want with her," Kohaku asked as he frowned.

"If we knew we wouldn't be searching for her," Jaken snapped.

"Wait, Mefisuto has yet shown himself," Kohaku snapped as all of them turned another corner.

Sesshomaru's eyes seem to narrow. "That coward has yet to reveal his hands. We are still waiting. Inuyasha and Iko are searching as we speak."

"I will join them," Shippo said right away.

Sesshomaru took one glance at him then nodded. "Go then. Jaken lead him out of the palace and send an escort with him. Send those messages to the High Court. They must know of Mefisuto's sudden…appearance."

"Hai, right away, Sesshomaru-sama!"

At the next corner, they split, Kirara jumping off of Shippo and onto Kohaku's shoulders. Shippo and Jaken split into one direction as Sesshomaru and Kohaku turned the other. Their pace never changed, continuing on.

"What is the plan, my lord," Kohaku asked as he followed close behind.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You are to stay here. Your sister and her daughters are here also."

Kohaku faltered a little. "Sango and the twins are here? My lord, if I may ask…why?"

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. His face was hidden from Kohaku, but his next words showed just how tense he was about the whole situation.

"Rin is close to the birthing of our child. Mefisuto kidnapping my brother's child is no coincidence."

Kohaku's eyes widened. "His aim…is the baby!?"

Sesshomaru's jaws seem to clench slightly. "This Sesshomaru believes it is."

"D-does Rin-sama know," Kohaku breathed out.

Sesshomaru curtly shook his head. "She only knows of the missing child. I have kept the suspicion of Mefisuto's true aim to myself."

"I," Kohaku was loss for words. Rin's last birthing was hard, now this? "I will serve Sesshomaru-sama and Rin-sama to the best of my abilities."

As he said these words, he knelt, head bowed. Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he took in the ningen words. Once, not so long ago, Sesshomaru would have scoffed at the boy…man's words. But he knows now that ningens are not as useless as he once thought. His Rin is proof of that. Without another word, Sesshomaru continued forward and Kohaku, getting up, followed.

…

Tamae couldn't help the way her heart fluttered as Akihiko's laughter reached her ears. He laughed too much, damn it. She frowned, the kunai she threw hitting the target with more force than it should have. Taka, who was about to throw her kunai, paused. She glanced over at Tamae with a sly grin.

"Why so angry? If you're annoyed with his laughing, maybe you should go tell him."

At her twin's words, Tamae's next kunai dug even deeper into the wooden target. Taka simply laughed which earned her a kunai to wheezing pass her face and thudding into the tree behind her.

"Hey," Taka exclaimed as she grabbed for her hair, having a tiny tip cut off from the kunai.

Tamae scowled at her and turned back to the wooden target. She was just about to throw another kunai, hoping to aim for the throat, when someone else beat her to it. It hit spot on, right in the place she had been eyeing. She glared over at Taka, but Taka shook her head and instead pointed to someone behind her. Snapping around, Tamae came face to face the idiot who's been laughing. Her scowl deepened.

Akihiko, who had been laughing with an older youkai, stood behind her. In his hand was one of her kunais from her pack that she had set behind her. He twirled the kunai in his hand, grinning at her.

"Was that where you wanted it to go?"

"Give it back," she snapped.

Taka laughed, causing Tamae to scowl even more and Akihiko's grin to widen. Taka quickly, at Tamae's glare, snap her mouth shut as she turned away, suddenly fascinated with her own kunai kit. Tamae turned back to Akihiko. She so wanted to punch that grin off his face. And maybe it'll mess up his face so he wasn't so good looking…and ten. At the reminder of his age, she clenched her fist.

"If I can guess your next spot, you'll let me keep one of these."

Her scowled changed into a frown. "Why would you want one of these? You're a prince. Don't they give you the best of the best?"

"But I want one of yours," he stated simply with a grin.

Taka, who couldn't help it, quipped up, "You can have one of mine, Aki-kun!"

Akihiko turned his grin to Taka, winking at her, "Thanks Taka-chan, but I think you wanting to save your sister from losing this bet is too kind."

"I don't need Taka to save me from anything," Tamae snapped as she turned to the wooden post. Making sure to glance everywhere before choosing the left eye, she turned back to Akihiko. "Fine, hit it."

With a grin, Akihiko softly chuckled and before either twin could blink, he threw the kunai…and it hit the left eye. Tamae's eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing. How…

Akihiko laughed, his eyes closing. He took one of the remaining kunais and twirled it between his fingers. "I'll take this one."

Tamae sharply turned to him. "How did you know?!"

"You're an open book," he replied with a wink.

Oh, that stupid, she fought the urge to stomp her feet (a habit she stopped doing when she was sixteen). Instead she breathed out calmly, which caused Taka to laugh. She turned back to her target practicing.

"Well, since you for your kunai, go away so we can practice."

"Can I practice with you two," he asked, turning his eyes over to Taka.

Taka winked at him, nodding. Tamae glowered at him.

"Yes," Taka chirped up even as Tamae snapped, "No!"

The two looked at each other, Taka smiling innocently as Tamae scowled.

"Taka," Tamae began as Taka started with a "Tamae."

"Stop it," Tamae snapped as Taka and Akihiko laughed.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll just leave. I'll practice with you later Taka," he said as he waved to her.

Taka returned the wave with a bit too much energy, her smile too big for Tamae's comfort.

"Alright, Aki-kun! Maybe then Tamae will let you show her how to do it," she said which cause Tamae to throw another glare at her.

Akihiko laughed as he turned away, not before throwing one more grin at Tamae. As soon as he turned, his golden eyes met identical ones. Akihiko's smile did not fall, instead widening as he saw Akuouji by the gates. He quickened his pace to his twin.

Akuouji, who had been watching the whole scene, waited for Akihiko. As his twin neared, Akuouji turned sharply away. Akihiko, unaware of Akuouji's sudden sour mood, too happy to care, simply followed. The white prince caught up to the dark drink, still smiling.

"Hey, how long were you watching?"

"Why are you doing this," Akuouji snapped, before reeling in his emotions, and continuing calmly without emotions, "Are you not betrothed?"

At his words, Akihiko's smile faltered and Akuouji stopped in the middle of the path. Akihiko stared at his brother's back, trying to understand why Akuouji was treating him so coldly.

"Ah-kun, I was just teasing them," he began.

"You were flirting with Tamae-chan," Akuouji replied softly as he finally turned to face his twin, eyes and face stern. "You are engaged to Minami-chan."

Akihiko's smile fell, his face furrowing in confusion as he frowned. "This has nothing to do with Minami-chan—"

"I am not blind Akihiko," Akuouji said without changing his facial expression. "I see the way you look at Tamae-chan. You will do well to avoid her if you cannot control yourself."

"What, just because you don't like joking around with people, I can't do the same? Do I have to follow the great Akuouji in that retrospect too," Akihiko snapped as he clenched his fists. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"If you do not feel anything for Tamae-chan, do not lead her to think that you do," Akuouji replied calmly even as his fists clenched, mirroring Akihiko's action. "You are promised to marry Minami-chan and rule the south in Hiroto's stead. You should not be wasting your time on other girls."

"I'm not!" Akihiko said, teeth clenching.

It wasn't exactly a lie…he was not wasting his time. He just couldn't help that every time he's around her, Tamae just calls to him. But he sure as hell was not admitting that to Akuouji now.

"Why do you accuse me of things I have not done," Akihiko fumed as he stepped towards his twin angrily. "Maybe I should be questioning you!"

At his accusation, Akuouji turned away. He made a move to walk away, but Akihiko grabbed his arm, claws tightening dangerously. Akuouji stared down at the claws, then up into the swirling angry gold of his twin's eyes.

"Let go," Akuouji whispered softly, his voice low.

"Is this how it is? You can question my feelings for girls, but I can't do the same to you? What about your feelings for Minami?! I know you lo—"

Akuouji shifted his weight then, slamming Akihiko's hand from his shoulder and knocking Akihiko backwards. The white prince fell a few steps back from the push, his head snapping to attention. He rubbed his chest with the same hand that had grabbed Akuouji. He glowered at his twin.

"Akihiko, beware. She is your betrothed, my future sister. You have a duty to the South, to our father," Akuouji whispered softly, hands falling to his side. "Stay away from Tamae."

"Then you stay away from Minami," snapped Akihiko as he glared at Akuouji. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. "Shit, no. Akuouji, I didn't mean that."

Akuouji, eyes never leaving Akihiko's, did not blink. "If that is what you want and what I must do to keep you from breaking the vows between the South and the West." He bowed his head towards Akihiko, eyes closing. "As you command, aniue."

Before Akihiko could say anything else, Akuouji turned into a ball of light, disappearing into the sky. Akihiko was left behind, cursing at himself and at his twin.

"What did I just do," he asked into the air.

…

Komaru watched her as she continued sleeping. His eyes softened as she turned in her sleep. His eyes flickered as he leaned back into the pile of fur, his arms crossed. His hair was untied, the long strands falling over his shoulders. His eyes studied her a bit more before turning away from her figure and towards the entrance. He smelled them before he saw them.

Hanaro, his oldest brother, and Isamu, his second oldest brother, stopped at the cave entrance. Kenta, the 5th born, walked pass the two and into his cave. Hanaro grunted as he took one glance at the girl.

"She's fine?"

Komaru nodded as he looked back at her. Kenta knelt a little ways from them, knowing not to get close. He sniffed the air, grimacing a little.

"Man, how much opium did that shinobi give her?"

Komaru glowered. "More than he should have. If she was just human, she would be dead."

"Which would suck for you, little bro," Isamu whispered as he grinned a little. "Wouldn't want your little mate getting hurt."

"Hn," Komaru grunted as he ignored Isamu.

Hanaro shrugged. "She's young, but so are you. It's good to find your mate so young."

"She's too young," Komaru protested as he turned to their oldest.

Hanaro, the next leader of the clan, held all of the brothers in awe. He was levelheaded, quick tempered, but he was kind and caring. He was also very strong, as fast as their father really and able to spar one on one with Koga (much to Koga's pride).

Hanaro met his eyes with calm brown ones. "She is. But that's okay. We're not saying you should mate with her as soon as she awakens. We're saying that we respect your choice, little brother."

Komaru, at his words and at the other brothers' nods, lowered his head. He thanked them softly. To have his brothers' support…he was glad. Kenta chuckled softly, grinning at Komaru. Kenta and Komaru were probably the closest, which was why he was the only brother who had walked so deeply into his cave.

"As long as you don't pull a dad and fall for another gal, I think you'll be a good mate," Kenta joked as he winked at Komaru.

The brothers all laughed. They knew the story about how their father, Koga, had chased another woman (a ningen at that! And miko to boot) before settling down with their mother, Ayame. Ayame has never let Koga down for that, although she did forgive him when he married her, but the story was always used on the boys as they grew up because as Ayame always told them, "If I ever find out any one of you played with a girl's heart…so help me, even your father will wish he was never born."

Yes, Ayame ruled their family with an iron fist and Koga was the dutiful husband to her. The boys knew who controlled the family in the end even if Koga did have the final say in things.

"Yes, as long as you make sure father never regrets being born, we shall all be fine," Isamu said as he uncrossed his arm and stood up. "Did she wake up today?"

Komaru nodded as he looked back down at her, smiling. "She's been waking up more often now. She still disorientated from the opium, but she has been eating and drinking the water I offer her."

"Ah, already such a good mate. Hanaro and Isamu could get some lessons," Kenta snickered.

Hanaro and Isamu rolled their eyes at him.

"Shut it, runt," Hanaro muttered as he casted his eyes behind him. "I do what I can. Yuri is still asleep you know. This baby stuff is pressing."

Yuri, Hanaro's mate (a wolf youkai from their tribe), had just given birth to their second child, a girl, much to everyone's amazement. Their oldest child, a boy named Shou, was three summers now. Their daughter and the only girl of Koga's blood, Nou, was only a few weeks old. All of her uncles were already spoiling her rotten. Of course, not as bad as the big bad wolf, Grandpa Koga.

Hanaro seemed to think for a while then he turned to leave. "Actually, I will see you later, little brothers. I am also tired."

As soon as he left, Isamu nodded. "I'll see you two later also. It's not every day that I have time to spend with my Hana."

When they both left, Kenta turned back to Komaru with a grimace. "Please, don't become like them. They're so in love it's sickening."

Komaru laughed as he shook his head at Kenta. "Just you wait."

"What, you're getting there soon, seeing as you already found your mate."

Komaru's smile softened as he turned back to her. "She's still too young though."

"Eh, so? Just spend time with her. Get to know her. We don't even know her name."

Komaru, at Kenta's words, frowned. "She hasn't been able to tell me."

"How much longer do you think it'll take for it to get out of her system?"

"Not sure, maybe another day or two hopefully. The water is helping."

"Well, as long as you're the attentive mate that you are, I'm sure she'll get better soon," Kenta muttered as he stood up, stretching. "Of course, if only father and mother were here, they would know what to do."

"They've yet to send word," Komaru asked, eyes creased in concern.

Kenta shook his head. "Hanaro is still waiting on father's word. We're not sure what the situation is, but father did tell us to stay here and watch over the tribe until he sends word."

Komaru sighed, nodded. "Alright then."

Kenta smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing they can't handle. I'll be seeing you. Come out and stretch a little, yea?"

Komaru shook his head. "I'll feel better being here with her."

Kenta grimaced. "Never mind, I think you're already there."

The fifth brother laughed as he ran out of the cave, dodging the bowl Komaru threw at him on his way out.

…

Rin watched as the soft smile appear on Kagome's face, the older woman's worry lines disappearing as the baby softly kicked her palm. Sango, watching Kagome also, smiled. It's been a while since Kagome had smiled like this.

"I cannot wait to see her," Kagome whispered as she smoothed her hand over the spot, coaxing the baby to move with her.

Sango nodded, turning to Rin. "I have a feeling she will take after you, Rin."

"Oh," Rin whispered, looking up with a smile, "what makes you say that?"

"Mother intuition," Sango said with confidence.

Rin laughed at her confidence. "Alright, if you say so Sango. I know better than to doubt a mother of four."

Sango smiled at her then the two returned to Kagome. Kagome's smile remained soft. Rin covered Kagome's fingers with her own, squeezing them.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will find her, Kagome. Everyone is searching, even Koga."

Kagome bit her lips, nodding. "I know…but I want her here now. I want my baby."

At the tears appearing in her eyes, Kagome wiped them away quickly before smiling brightly at Sango and Rin. She breathed out deeply, getting rid of the bad emotions before sighing.

"Have you and Sesshomaru decided on a name for the baby?"

Rin shook her head. "I wish to wait as we with the boys."

"So seven days again," Kagome said as she sighed. "Does Sesshomaru want to follow tradition still?"

Rin smiled. "It was my idea, Kagome."

"Oh," Kagome's eyes rose a little. "Why? Usually the naming is reserved for only the heirs."

Rin looked down at her stomach, fingers skimming the skin that protected her daughter. "I do not want to choose a name for her until I get to know her. Her name…she will be my last child with Sesshomaru. I wish to cherish her as much as I can."

Sango turned sharply to Rin. "The birthing…is it because it's difficult? You're still young."

Rin's smile softened, her eyes becoming unfocused as she looked down at her stomach. "We're not getting any younger, Sango."

Sango blinked at her words, pulling back slightly. Kagome turned away, looking out the window. None of them have ever talked about it, but as time goes on, Kagome has noticed the changes to Sango's health.

In ten years, Sango's had four miscarriages and two stillborn children. After the sixth child (the seventh being a surprise), she and Miroku stopped trying. With Inuyasha's help, Sango was able to keep track of when she was fertile. But it still hurt the same. Little signs like this had Kagome realizing the dawning reality of living here.

If they were in the 21st century, it would not worry her, but they were not in the 21st century. They were in the Feudal Era of Japan, when medical advancement was not as good as it should be. Hygiene was not ideal and neither was the living standards of many people. Kagome's fingers clenched.

Sango's health was slowly deteriorating. Sango and Miroku…and herself. The three, while having lived healthy lives when they were younger, were better off than most people. However, as one aged, so did their body and it was why life expectancy during feudal era (besides the fighting) was so low. The older one's body, the more susceptible to the environment, diseases, and infections.

Kagome's eyes closed. Even she was feeling as time wore down on her. It worried her at times. But it could not be helped. What worried her though was Inuyasha. She saw the looks Inuyasha threw her…saw how he watched Sango and Miroku so much closer now.

She opened her eyes, slowly getting up as she retreated to the window. Her fingers splayed across the glass as she watched the world outside. They have never talked about it, but Inuyasha was not aging anymore. He looks like he was still thirty. Kagome did not look much older than she did ten years ago, but she knew she was aging.

Everyone was reaching their forties now. And Inuyasha was stuck at thirty.

Sango came up to Kagome, fingers clasping her friend's shoulders. "Kagome, we should go."

Focusing her attention back to reality, Kagome turned around. Her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, his tall and forever young and healthy body standing next to Rin. The younger woman smiled up at her mate as she reached for his hands. Kagome nodded at Sango, bidding Rin and Sesshomaru farewell before Sango guided her out by the arm.

Closing the door behind them, Sango smiled weakly at Kagome. "Let's go find the twins. Kohaku is here and I wish for them to know. Let's go."

Kagome nodded, following, shaking herself from the thoughts she was having. She knew time was catching up. When she chose to spend her life with Inuyasha, she knew this was what entailed with it. Smiling, she fought the feelings and instead, followed Sango as the two left to find the twins.

She was going to be okay. They all were.

She had to believe this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Until next time~<strong>_


	7. Hands Tied

_**Disclaimer**__: After Realizing that I have a life...I decided, I do not want to own Inuyasha. It would be continuous fanfictioning and I would die. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>7 - Hands Tied<em>**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru waited until the door closed before he sat next to Rin, his head inclining towards her. Rin rested her hand above her belly, looking down at it as she waited for Sesshomaru to speak.<p>

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her silence, so unlike her. "Rin?"

He turned his eyes to where the miko and demon slayer had disappeared to. He allowed them here only because he believed they will help comfort Rin...but if they are not—

"I am worried about the baby," Rin whispered softly.

Sesshomaru stiffened, before looking back down at her, his eyes meeting hers. "You should not be. This Sesshomaru will not let allow for any harm to come to you."

Rin's lips frowned, her eyes falling back to down to her hands. "What if something happens to me?"

"Do not say such things," Sesshomaru snapped, instantly regretting it.

Eyes closing as he clenched and unclenched his jaw, Sesshomaru slowly placed his hands over Rin's. Opening his eyes, he followed her gaze down to their daughter. He could hear both of their heartbeats, the sound soothing to his ears.

"You will be fine. Hahaue is arriving as soon as she has calmed the courts about Mefisuto."

There was another moment of silence, Sesshomaru listening as Rin's breathing fell and rose with each rise of her chest. He watched as Rin's fingers laced with his, tugging at his hand. Looking up, Sesshomaru met her eyes.

His face fell, masking itself at the emotions he saw on her face. Rin's eyes looked at him gravely.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered, his eyes sharpening at the honorifics, "I think it is time for us to talk."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her. Instead of speaking as he wanted, he waited calmly for her to continue. Rin bit her lips as she continued to gaze up into his eyes. Sesshomaru felt as his body relaxed, his claws curling around her fingers carefully. He felt the room grow cold though, even with her warmth in his hands, at the words she next spoke.

"Rin cannot live forever, Sesshomaru-sama. I may not live through the birthing. I am aging every day, I," Rin paused, her breath seeming to fall soundlessly from her lips as she continued softly, "I do not have forever with you."

Sesshomaru's body tensed, stiffening as his eyes furrowed together in confusion and…he did not want to even name the emotion. Instead, he looked away from her too seeking eyes and stared down at their hands.

He smoothed his thumb over her palm, caressing it. Rin patiently waited for his reply, her eyes never leaving his calm and stoic face, but she could read him like an open book. She took in the way his shoulders had stiffened, the muscles clenching on his neck.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered softly.

But for once Sesshomaru was lost for words. What can he say to her? Rin saw as his jaws flexed, the flawless pearlescent skin shifting.

Rin, when she realized Sesshomaru was not going to continue, spoke instead.

"Promise me that you will watch after Inuyasha and Kaiya."

Eyes widening a little, Sesshomaru lifted the golden orbs, the forming frown on his lips evident as he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Rin," he began, but she shook her head and for once, interrupted him.

"Kagome and I will not live forever. I know that you will take care of our sons…and our daughter. You can do it without me. Our sons will be with you. Our daughter will need you. Promise me, that when the time comes, Inuyasha and Kaiya will not worry."

Sesshomaru's fingers grasped at her, his eyes hardening as he felt the world begin to tremble.

"Stop. Do not say such things," he whispered, a little bit too harshly.

Rin shook her head, fighting his hold on her hand and when he finally relented and let her go, she raised trembling fingers to his cheek.

"I'm not saying anything will happen to me now, but promise me that. Please?"

Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he breathed out softly against her fingers. He pondered her words, pondered her life and their life together.

"I promise," he breathed against her fingers.

Rin smiled at him, soft and kind, as she smoothed his jaw, trying to sooth him. "You're trembling, Sesshomaru."

She raised her other hand and placed it on his shoulders, smoothing his arms over. Sesshomaru blinked in surprised, realizing that it was indeed him that was trembling. He stopped right away, turning his eyes to hers. He took in her smile and felt as she leaned forward, head on his shoulders, fingers curling on the fold of his robes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his neck.

Sesshomaru was still, unresponsive. He fought the emotions back and Rin, realizing that he was not responding to her, moved as if to break away. At her pulling back, Sesshomaru lifted his arm and encircled her into his chest, holding her.

At his embrace, Rin closed her eyes. She was sorry for bringing it up. She knew everything was weighing on him, knew that their happy world of ten years, was being shaken, tested by the forces around them.

She needed to be strong and she will be. But in his embrace, she knew that even Sesshomaru, as strong as he is, will struggle to move forward, with…or without her.

…

Akuouji stared into the mirror, his eyes emotionless. He clenched his fists as he came nearer to the mirror, his eyes growing darker, the gold swirling. He stopped, slowly tapping the mirror once…twice…three times. With each tap, a jagged line appeared on the mirror, until there was a claw-like symbol on the mirror, the middle claw longer than the other two.

Akuouji stepped back as the symbol shattered silently, the mirror rippling until an image, a face appeared on the other side.

"Ah, you finally called."

Mefisuto's head grinned at the dark prince. Akuouji stared at him monotonically, his eyes and face dead.

"Mefisuto," the young prince whispered silently. "How is Kaiya-chan?"

Mefisuto's eyes closed, his grin never wavering. "She is fine…but to business. What news do you give me today?"

"Father has sent a fox youkai, his name is Shippo, to join in the search. The search party has also increased now since the High Court knows—"

"How is your aunt faring without her daughter and Inuyasha? I know she has arrived to comfort your mother. I must congratulate you also, on the new sibling. A daughter I hear?"

Akuouji, at being interrupted, made no reaction and as Mefisuto continued talking, he remained emotionless. He continued staring at Mefisuto with golden eyes that revealed nothing.

"Oba-chan and Sango-san along with her twin daughters arrived safely. Oba-chan is…faring well," Akuouji paused a little, his mask never breaking even as he continued. "Thank you. We are excited to welcome my sister into the family."

"Of course, of course," Mefisuto said as his eyes opened. "You and Akihiko will be the most attentive and adoring brothers, will you two not? How is your mother, Rin?"

Akuouji's claws twitched a little.

"Hahaue is well. She has been stressed though with Kaiya-chan's disappearance."

"Oh, now, now," Mefisuto tsked at Akuouji, "we cannot have that now, can we? Kaiya-chan will be returned as soon as we finish what we have started, right?"

"Hai, Mefisuto."

"Good, good. Tell me, I heard that the demon slayer—Sango-san, correct?—have four children. Where are the others?"

"They're still at home, watching over the village."

"The youngest one is…?"

Akuouji's eyes blinked. "Rokuro. Rokuro is the youngest of the four."

"How old?"

There was a moment of silence, Akuouji's eyes flickering a little before he answered nonchalantly, "eleven now."

"Only eleven? Does he have any skills? What of the oldest?"

"Minaro is very skilled, almost as much as his uncle, Kohaku. Rokuro has some training, but he still lacks the experience."

"Ah, is that so?" Mefisuto disappeared for a second then reappeared, grinning still. "It's good to know that even with the girl's disappearance, Inuyasha and they care for the ningens of that village."

Akuouji simply nodded. Mefisuto smiled at him. "And how are you, Akuouji?"

"I am well."

"Mn," Mefisuto mused as he nodded. "That is good to hear. If anything else comes up…say Rin suddenly goes into labor, you will report to me? She is near her time any day now, is she not? I would like to make sure that I do not miss the third child of the great Sesshomaru."

Akuouji closed his eyes. "Hai, Mefisuto."

"Mefisuto-sama," Mefisuto corrected softly, smile widening. "You have yet to address me correctly, prince."

Akuouji's eyes opened, the gold eerily calm. "Hai, Mefisuto…sama."

Mefisuto grinned as he replied with satisfaction, "I shall leave it here for today. Farewell, Akuouji."

Akuouji watched with lifeless eyes as Mefisuto disappeared, the mirror rippling until it showed only his reflection again. Akuouji stared at his reflection, looking into golden eyes that seemed so dead.

_"Ah, but everything has a price," Mefisuto said softly, "and tell me, prince of the West, are you willing to pay the price of keeping that mutt alive?"_

Akuouji's hands reached forward, blindingly grasping at the mirror, continuing to stare into eyes that should have been his, but weren't.

_"There is a price to keep her alive and another to get her back, but it's all up to you."_

_"Why me," Akuouji asked quietly, his brows coming together._

_Mefisuto laughed. "Is that what you need to be asking? What about that mutt?"_

Akuouji's claws dug into the wood, the sides suddenly cracking with the force of his claws.

_Akuouji's fists clenched tighter. "What do you want? For Kaiya and for the answer behind that gourd."_

_"That is three prices you must pay then."_

_"Or I can simply force it out of you," Akuouji said as he reached for his sword, but at Mefisuto's next words, he froze._

_"Kill me and you will kill every single ningen in this land. Your mother also."_

Akuouji stepped away suddenly, flinching from his reflection as the golden eyes turned brown…soft, warm brown that held only adoration at him.

_Akuouji froze, hands stiffening. His eyes sharpened onto Mefisuto, teeth clenching before his hand fell away. "What is in that poison?"_

_"You've heard of Naraku, have you not?"_

Akuouji took another step away from the mirror.

_"It is similar to the miasma of Naraku, but unlike most jyaki…this one kills at contact, not taint or corrupt."_

_Akuouji's eyes widened. "My chichiue will never—"_

_"Do you truly think your father can stop me? He and the others have been incapable of capturing me in the last decade, what makes you think he can stop me?"_

_"I will kill you now—"_

_"And release the miasma? I spent eleven years, before you were even conceived hanyou, perfecting this goal. My brother wanted to do the same, but that foolish Inu no Taisho stopped him. But I am better than either of them. I have already infiltrated every part of this land."_

_Akuouji's fists clenched tighter. "Why are you telling me this? Why not just release the miasma?"_

He took another step back as the brown eyes followed him, watched him, without judgment.

_"My dear boy, so young and naïve. I made a vow ten years ago to make Sesshomaru pay and what better way than turning his pride and joy against him?"_

_Akuouji's eyes widened. "I will never join you."_

_"Then you will never know how to stop me and thousands of ningens will die and you will be responsible for your cousin's death," Mefisuto whispered, his voice going soft and deadly. "I have observed you for so long, Akuouji. You asked me earlier, why you?" _

Akuouji's claws clenched, the nails digging into his own flesh and blood. But even the pain could not pull him away and Akuouji was unable to look away from the brown eyes that continued to stare at him.

Why…?

Why him?

_"Akuouji of the West. So noble, so powerful, and yet so young. **The** Akuouji, the true heir of Sesshomaru. I contemplated for so long, which son to use and how I would do it. At first, I thought Akihiko."_

Akuouji released his fists, blood dripping down his claws to the floor.

_"I watched your twin far longer than I watched you. There is a bitterness inside of him that I can manipulate and control. He would have been so easy to use and he would have done the perfect job…but then…"_

Akuouji's hand slowly raised up, as if to prevent the brown eyes…brown eyes that have always and only held love for him to stay with him.

_"Then I realized: Akuouji. So selfless and so gallant. You see do you not? You cannot stop me. Tell anyone and I will kill Kaiya, kill me and I will kill every single ningen in this land. I may be lying or I may not be. You must decide, but know this: you cannot defeat me…_

He watched as the eyes in the mirror turned gold again, back into dead eyes. His reflection was that of golden eyes and if the dark was changed to light, it would reflect the smiling eyes of his brother.

Akihiko…

The light to his darkness.

He was Akuouji. The second son, the heir to the West. He was…

_"Of course, if you don't…I can always turn to Akihiko. Just as you cannot refute me, neither can he."_

Akuouji's face, with each passing minute, had grown colder and colder. His eyes falling into an unreadable mask. His whole body had relaxed, suddenly as calm as his face.

_"If it's not you, it will be your brother…so tell me, Akuouji, do you love Akihiko enough to spare him from this path?"_

Akuouji's unmoving eyes flashed then, the gold in the mirror reflecting the sudden swirl of ember. A moment of silence then there was sudden crash, the mirror shattering.

The sound filled the room, each piece crashing onto the floor.

Hand falling away, the green whip falling to his side, Akuouji stared at the broken mirror, the jagged and broken parts still staring back at him with lifeless eyes.

He was Akuouji. The Dark Prince and to darkness, he will fall.

…

_Two Days Later_

Rin placed a hand gently on her son's shoulder, Akuouji flinching as he snapped out of his thoughts. Shuffling his feet, he turned his head towards his mother.

"Hahaue," he greeted softly, golden eyes meeting brown ones.

Rin smiled at him, laying her head on his shoulder as she sighed softly. She looked, from his shoulder, over the training ground where Kohaku and the twins were sparring, Akihiko partnered with Taka and Kohaku against Tamae.

Kirara was resting with her head down from the comfort of the shade underneath a tree, mewing at Kohaku as he landed a good hit on Tamae. Senzeru laid next to her, head rested on her back, pretending to sleep most likely.

Rin only grinned at her brother before turning her attention back to Akuouji.

"You are not planning to spar with them?"

Akuouji shook his head, eyes becoming unfocused once more. Rin caught sight of his frown, her lips falling as she raised a hand and smooth his cheeks.

"Akuouji, what's wrong?"

Akuouji shook his head again, stepping away from Rin. His eyes looked everywhere, but at her. "I will take my leave first."

Before Rin could stop him, Akuouji was gone. She watched as he flew into the sky, her eyes saddening. Over at Inuyasha Forest, things were not looking well either…

Minaro grunted as he dodged the youkai's claws. Shit, he thought. What the hell was with these youkais? He could hear the village men around him. He clenched his teeth as he quickly slice the youkai's head off before having to parry and dodge another youkai.

He rolled away, catching sight as one of the villagers get cut open, his scream falling around them. The men rallied even more, all forming circles as they yelled for him. Minaro grunted he stood back up, cutting off the arms of a spider youkai before dodging its silk.

At least Rokuro was with the women and children, Minaro thought as he fought his way to the men…

…Rokuro patted the crying woman's shoulder. He looked up as more men came back to the village, carrying the body of an unconscious man. Jinenji quickly rose from where he was, his large figure covering everyone in shadows, as he strutted to the men and helped them carry the bleeding man.

Rokuro frowned, getting up as he watched Jinenji bring the man into the hut that already several men had been put into. Rokuro turned to where the men as they returned to the forest, yelling for the women to stay put and watch the children.

He looked back at the women and children. Word had already been sent to the Western Palace, but how soon would help come? He had to do something.

He was a demon slayer too, damn it...

…Rin watched as the sparring partners switched, Tamae objecting quite loudly about Akihiko being her partner. Rin could not help but giggle at Tamae's attempt to spar with her twin. She met Akihiko's eyes, his golden gaze warming at her as he came over to her.

"She doesn't like you at all," Rin whispered as she embraced him, kissing his cheeks.

"Nope," Akihiko said proudly.

Rin shook her head at him, poking his chest, "Akihiko! One would think you are doing this on purpose to Tamae-chan!"

Akihiko responded with only a grin…

…Rokuro grabbed his gear, eyes hardening as he slipped the kunais into place. He wished that Minaro had just allowed him to go with him to begin with. Stupid Minaro…

…Minaro grimaced as the acid touched him and immediately, he ripped the cloth off and spit at the wound in hope of getting the acid off. He cursed as another villager fell, quickly hefting himself up and charging at the youkai…

…Rokuro stopped, his body tensing. Counting to three in his head, he rolled to his right and with a quick flip, positioned himself into his fighting stance. But at seeing who it was that had just snuck up on him, he smiled.

"Tamae!"

His sister smiled at him…

…Tamae groaned as Akihiko threw her, his body falling on top of hers. She winced as he twisted her arms behind her back. She clenched her teeth, shifting her feet and hefting her weight up.

She felt as Akihiko followed her movement, the two flipping over, causing her arm suddenly twist even more. Akihiko, realizing that his hold was hurting her even more, quickly let her go…

…Rokuro dropped his stance and walked over to Tamae.

"You're back! I didn't think that the palace would receive word so fast," Rokuro said quickly as he hugged her.

But as soon as his arms touched her, he knew something was very wrong. Tamae did not feel like this. What—

He felt as something hard pierced his chest. Eyes widening, Rokuro staggered backwards, hands rising to touch the dagger in his chest. He looked back up. Tamae was still smiling, no. It was not Tamae.

"Who are you," he whispered before the imposter moved, stabbing the dagger deeper into him…

…Minaro felt, rather then saw, as the youkais around him suddenly backed away. He saw as three more villagers fell. Cursing under his breath, Minaro tried to kill one of the youkai, but it disappeared and soon, the whole forest around them was silent.

What the—

"Minaro!"

Minaro turned to the fallen villagers, his frown evident. He quickly made his way to them, all the while having his back to them. Why did they suddenly retreat? But there were no time for question, Minaro quickly focused his attention on the fallen villagers…

…Rokuro fell onto his knees, gasping for breath as the imposter moved backwards, the smile turning into an ugly grin.

"I'm sorry little brother," the voice of his sister said to him, "but goodbye."

You're not Tamae, Rokuro wanted to shout, but instead, blood spurted out and he fell onto his face, breathing in the dirt…

…Minaro laid the man down, helping the others. As the women received the fallen, bringing them into the hut for Jinenji, Minaro scanned the area. His eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Where is Rokuro," he asked one of the elderly woman that he had last seen with Rokuro.

She paused, looking up in shock. "He must have returned to your home. He said he wanted to fight."

Minaro shook his head. The battle was over. Whatever it was, it was over. Sighing, Minaro made his way home…

…Rokuro grasped at the dirt, clawing to get up, but the dagger dug even deeper into him. He felt as the floor became even dirtier with his blood.

He coughed, blood spilling from his lips…

…Minaro wiped the youkai blood off of his body, his hands shaking the dirt off.

As soon as their family hut came into sight, Minaro sighed once more. Rokuro needed to learn to listen…

…It was so cold. Everything was so cold and dark. Rokuro gasped for breath, coughing even more blood out. His body ached, his chest hurt, everything was pain.

His eyes closed, but he forced them open though as he heart faint voices, shouts. Suddenly warm arms grabbed him…

…Minaro cried, his heart stuttering, the blood rushing in his ears.

"Rokuro!"

He lifted his brother up, ignoring the blood all over the floor.

"No, no, no," he whispered brokenly as he grabbed his little brother's face.

Rokuro's eyes were unseeing, his mouth opening to speak, but only blood came out.

"Stay with me," he shouted as he lifted the boy up and ran out, "Rokuro!"

Rokuro could barely hear him though, his eyes staring up at the darkening blue sky…

…Akihiko and Taka leaned against Kirara, Tamae standing stiffly to the side of the shade. All three watched as Senzeru and Kohaku sparred, the two fast and landing blow for blow, dodging and blocking everything.

"Taka, Tamae," a voice shouted.

Everyone, except for Kohaku and Senzeru, turned to the voice. Sango was running towards them. The twins quickly went to their mother.

"What's wrong?" the twins asked in unison as Sango reached them, grabbing their shoulders.

Sango looked at them grimly, "the village is under attack. I need one of you to return with me."

"What," the two shouted together again, this time catching the attention of Kohaku and Senzeru.

Akihiko, who heard everything, appeared between the twins, his eyes stern and serious. "What happened?"

Kohaku ran over, Senzeru rushing to Rin's side to stop her from going to Sango's side. Sango casted on glance over at Rin before whispering, "A villager has just reached the palace guards. The village has been attacked by youkais, maybe fifty or even hundred, it isn't sure. Minaro is requesting for assistance."

"The message," Tamae said worryingly, but Taka stopped her, and instead spoke.

"We must hurry. The travel to the western palace on horseback, even at fast speed, must have taken long."

"Take Kirara," Kohaku said as he beckoned for the neko. He turned grim eyes to Sango. "I will go with."

"No," Sango muttered as she looked back at Rin who was making her way to them, fighting Senzeru. "If I am gone, I need you here to protect Rin. Kagome is staying back. She is preparing medical equipment for Jinenji as we speak."

Kohaku's jaws clenched. He wanted to refuse, but he knew that Rin's safety mattered more at this moment. He nodded stiffly. Tamae and Taka nodded quickly, and without another word, Sango with the twins and Kirara turned back, leaving Kohaku and Akihiko with Rin as she finally waddled to them.

Rin watched after Sango and the girls before turning sharply to Kohaku. "What happened? Why is Sango leaving without talking to me?"

Kohaku looked hesitantly at her. Was he allowed to lie to the Lady of the West? But that task was taken from him before he could even ponder his thoughts.

"It's nothing, hahaue," Akihiko said with a smile, his eyes closing as he linked arms with her. Rin frowned at him.

"Akihiko," she began, but her son kissed her on the cheek.

"Stop it, they are doing girl stuff," Akihiko shuddered, frowning. "I'm so glad I'm not a girl."

Rin, at his words, blinked and then shook her head at him with a look of exasperation. "Akihiko."

"Hahaue," Akihiko replied back softly with a smile.

Kohaku turned away sharply, sharing a glance with Senzeru. The man nodded also, his eyes quickly softening as Rin turned to him…

…Kirara flew over the trees, Sango and the twins on her back. Sango's eyes, scanning the forest, caught something though and she ordered Kirara down.

As the neko landed in front of the horses, Sango blinked. They were from the village, she recognized the man. Taka, at seeing who it was, blinked in surprise. She gave a quick shout, waving her arm at him. The young man, as he heard her voice, looked up. His eyes lighted up at the sight of them, but then it fell, becoming grim.

As Kirara landed, the three women got off, Taka throwing herself at the man as he slipped off of the horse. Kazuya caught her, embracing her tightly.

"Kazuya," Taka breathed out as she pulled away from him.

The man shook his head, looking away from her and turning to Sango. Sango, surprised at how Taka had just greeted the man, ignored her curiosity and instead, turned her attention to his grim face.

"Kazuya-kun, what are you doing?"

"The village is no longer under attack," Kazuya whispered hurriedly as he let Taka go and took a hesitant step towards Sango. He opened and closed his mouth, refusing to look at Taka as he said his next words slowly and carefully. "But Minaro has sent me to retrieve the Lord of the West."

"Sesshomaru," Sango questions, her eyes furrowing, lips frowning. "I know there are causalities, Kazuya-kun, but we cannot just ask for the Lord of the West to stop everything and come to our stead—"

"It's Rokuro," Kazuya finally revealed, his face falling.

Sango, at his words froze. Taka and Tamae stared at him.

"What," Sango began, confused even as dread filled her.

"Rokuro is dying," Kazuya explained quietly and carefully, watching the women for their reaction. "He…he most likely is dying and may even be dead as we speak."

Sango felt as her whole world shattered. She felt as Kirara came to her, the neko nuzzling her as she sensed her distress. Tamae grabbed her mother, shaking her. Taka stared at Kazuya, the man refusing to look at her.

"Mom!"

Sango shook her head, her mouth trembling as she quickly turned to Kazuya and Taka. "I must go….Rokuro…" She shook her head once more, blinking back tears. "Tamae and Taka, return to the palace. You must tell Rin of what has happened."

"Rin?" Tamae whispered, fear crawling in her heart. "But the baby, this news will—"

"She is the _only_ one who can convince Sesshomaru," Sango snapped as she threw herself on the horse, surprising Kazuya.

"Sango-san," he whispered, but at her look, he quieted.

Taka stopped her mother, her eyes stern with tears falling. "Mom. We will talk to Sesshomaru _without_ revealing this to Rin."

Sango stared at her daughter and wanted to object, so badly. But everything inside of her knew it was wrong even as she wanted to scream and tell them to just get Rin. Only Rin will be able to convince Sesshomaru. The Lord of the West has made it clear that he is not separating himself from Rin during this time. Without Rin, Sesshomaru will refuse to leave her side to just bring Rokuro back.

Sango squeezed her eyes, fists clenching the harness of the horse as she turned the beast around. Without looking back, she whispered brokenly, "If he refuses…then it is no one's fault but th-that monster. If you cannot convince him, send word to your father and…stay at the palace."

"Mom," Tamae shouted, shocked.

"The three of you ride Kirara back to the palace. You will stay and protect Rin," Sango snapped, finally turning to them, tears falling freely now, her eyes and face fierce. "We cannot let Mefisuto get what he want!"

Sango snapped around and ordered the horse to go, kicking the side as she leaned forward, hanging on. Sango's tears continued to follow. There was time in her life where she chose her family over Rin and Rin almost died along with Akihiko and Akuouji.

She swore to herself, ten years ago, that she will never turn her back to Rin again. Even if it meant that she may sacrifice her children. Sango sobbed then, openly weeping…

…Rin strolled next to Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West walking next to her. Rin's fingers trailed over the flowers. As long as she lived, she would never tire of walking beside Sesshomaru. It has become a daily habit, something that the two shared. She paused though, noticing that one of the flowers was wilting.

She frowned, turning her attention to it. Sesshomaru, sensing as she stopped, paused with her. He turned his body slightly towards hers. He watched as Rin walked into the flowers, his golden eyes catching the way she moved slowly and cautiously through the flowers. He fought back his instinct to go after her as she traveled further into the garden, disappearing among the bamboo forest that lied after the flower beds.

He patiently chose to wait. His eyes softened as he thought of their daughter. She was due any day now. He was worried as his mother was still being held up at the High Court, the nobles unable to believe that Mefisuto was back.

But there was nothing he could do to quicken it unless he wanted to kill the nobles, but Mitsuki had stated that that was not an option, as desirable as it was. He smirked a little, but that soon fell.

His ears twitched, hearing and sensing as a sudden fall of footsteps came their way. He turned sharply behind them, eyes narrowing. Kohaku, leading the twins and a human ningen along with his sons, were forcing their way towards him. Akihiko and Akuouji led the way, as they were the only ones allowed in Sesshomaru and Rin's personal garden. Jaken was not far behind, seeming to be arguing with them.

Sesshomaru casted one last glance to where Rin disappeared to, noticing that she was far enough to not be within ear distance. Sesshomaru turned his attention instead to the group coming to him. Jaken had fallen quiet, his eyes grave as were everyone else's.

He watched the way Akihiko and Akuouji came forward, Akihiko showing clear distress while Akuouji showed…guilt? But the emotion was gone as quick as it came, Akuouji hiding it behind a mask that not even Sesshomaru could read.

Frowning, the Lord of the West focused on his sons.

"Speak," he ordered as soon as they reached him.

Akihiko looked at him grimly even as Akuouji looked from his twin to his father, speaking first. "Chichiue, you are needed back at Inuyasha's village. There has been a youkai attack and many of died. They seek the use of Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened as he narrowed his eyes at them all. "If word spreads that the Lord of the West who can raise the dead is accepting requests, it will bring chaos to the Western Palace and there will be unrest. This Sesshomaru have more important matters—"

"It's my brother, Sesshomaru-sama," Taka whispered as she bowed her head.

Tamae bowed hers too, adding, "Please, he is dying. He may be dead as we speak."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened, but they remained stern. "I will not leave Rin when she needs me the most. I will send healers in my stead."

The ningen male, following the twin's action, bowed his head and spoke, "my lord, his wound—th-there is no way to heal it."

Sesshomaru, realizing the truth, closed off his emotions, putting on a mask. He turned his head away. He held no relations to the demon slayers. They were friends of his Rin and nothing more. He owed them no debt, had no ties with them. However…they were friends of Rin. But to heal him would require him to leave Rin's side.

He turned his body away, arms at his side as he spoke his next words.

"The attack," he whispered, "how many youkais?"

"M-maybe a hundred," Kazuya replied quickly, unsure of why the Lord of the West would want to know.

"Describe the battle," he replied softly.

Kazuya swallowed a lump. "They came in waves, my lord, all from the north. We set men around the village, but when we realized they were only from the north, we refocused our defense. M-Minaro-san had forbidden Rokuro-san to fight. The boy never saw the battle."

Everyone snapped to attention then, the twins turning their heads to Kazuya. There was a tense silence.

"What do you mean, he never saw battle? How did he get injured," Tamae whispered, her whole body trembling. Taka simply stared at kazuya, her arms circling to embrace herself.

Kazuya, realizing that he must be saying something important, continued with his story. "Rokuro was found stabbed at your home. From what it looked like, he must have been preparing to fight, but someone stopped him and we found him…the way he was."

Sesshomaru's eyes, which had sharpened onto the man, clenched his fists. "There is no doubt that this is the work of Mefisuto."

"He is taunting us," Kohaku whispered, fists clenching. "Attacks from the North and attacking specifically a child connected to Rin-sama."

Sesshomaru's closed his eyes. "If this is true and Mefisuto planned this attack, I cannot leave Rin. It is exactly what he desires from this distraction."

Tamae and Taka, snapped to attention, their eyes widening. Kohaku, understanding the decision Sesshomaru was taking, bowed his head, tears streaming down his face, fists clenched tightly. Senzeru shook his head, turning away from everyone as he crossed his arm, head bowed.

"Y-you're going to let Rokuro die," Taka whispered.

Tamae, realizing how close her sister was coming to her breaking point, grabbed her, Kazuya doing the same. Before Taka could speak, the ningen embraced her, placing his lips against hers, silencing her.

Tamae, already knowing of their secret relationship ignored it. Kohaku was still to grief stricken to care. Kazuya took Taka aside, bringing her away from the group to comfort her as she began crying. Akihiko was shaken, his eyes staring at his father in horror. Akuouji turned sharply away, and before anyone could stop him, flashing away into a white orb.

Sesshomaru's fists clenched. He turned away, but then the next voice to speak, startled everyone out of their distress.

"What's going on," Rin whispered as she appeared, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her. "Tamae? I thought you left with Sango?"

"R-Rin," Senzeru whispered as he moved towards her, but at her sudden glare he stopped short.

"No, Senzeru," Rin whispered as she turned to Sesshomaru. "Everyone has been keeping something from me. What is it? Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru could not look at her. When he felt her warm finger touch his arm though, he knew already what he had to do. Closing his eyes, he turned to her. Reopening them, he met her concern and angry brown ones. Rin, reading the distress on Sesshomaru, something she was not used to and it worried her, reached forward, placing a palm against his cheek.

"Sesshomaru, what has made you so upset?"

"The child," Sesshomaru whispered softly, closing his eyes once more, "the demon slayer child. He is dead." Sesshomaru paused, unsure of what to say, then finally speaking the child's name, "Rokuro…is dead."

Rin's eyes widened, her palm stiffening on Sesshomaru cheek before falling. She took a step back, her breathing hitching. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he heard the change of her heart beat, the sudden disruption of her steady breathing.

"Rin," Sesshomaru breathed out, hands reaching out to catch her as she suddenly fell forward.

Everyone react, Senzeru reaching her just as Sesshomaru fell with her, holding her up. Akihiko knelt next to Senzeru, his jaws clenched. Kohaku, realizing what happened, tried to move beyond his fog. Tamae, as she moved past Kohaku, was grabbed by her uncle, his arms stopping her from going to Rin's side.

"Rin," Senzeru whispered as he rubbed her back.

Rin shook her head, head lifting, tears falling from her eyes. She felt as the baby responded to her distress. "Rokuro…how—"

"Mefisuto," Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes looking into hers sorrowfully and for once, hiding nothing.

Rin shook her head, breathing out heavily. "Mefisuto? But, how is he involved in this?! I…Tenseiga. Sesshomaru, you must go to Rokuro—"

"I cannot," Sesshomaru breathed out, eyes closing, "I will not leave you."

Rin stared at him, her fingers grasping his. "No, you cannot…Rokuro is too young! You cannot let him die, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, Akihiko's fingers digging into Rin's shoulders. The white prince forced his mother to look at him, his golden eyes so similar to his father's.

"If chichiue leaves, it is exactly what Mefisuto wants. We cannot give him this too. Please," Akihiko whispered brokenly, bowing his head. "We cannot let Rokuro's death be in vain."

Tamae, at his words, broke down, sobbing into her uncle's chest. Kohaku's arms wrapped around her, his head buried into her shoulder as his whole body trembled. Rin shook her head, turning away from Akihiko to Sesshomaru.

She bowed her head then, hands pulling away from Sesshomaru's as she laid it on the floor at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru, for the first time ever, fell onto his knees, arms reaching for Rin until he heard her sobs, his whole body freezing.

"Please, Sesshomaru, please…you cannot let Rokuro die. Please," Rin begged, whispering her words to the ground, "please. Rin is begging you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru knelt frozen, hands midair as he stared at Rin. The Lady of the West…should beg no one. Not even to the Lord of the West. His Rin should _never_ bed.

Akihiko and Senzeru both cried out in protest as Rin fell, their arms reaching for her and trying to get her up, but she remained down, head bowed, hands still on Sesshomaru's knees.

Sesshomaru, shaken to the core, his fingers trembling slightly, but he did not care. Instead, he focused on Rin, his hands reaching for her, and slowly, he rose both of them up. He wiped her tears, his eyes softening as she hiccupped.

"The Lady of the West," he whispered softly as he laid his palm against her neck and the other hand on her stomach, "should never bow…she should never beg. I will go Rin. And I will return to you."

Rin, tears still falling, nodded. She knew how hard it was for him to do what she asked, but she just couldn't. She could not let Rokuro die. He was like a son to her, having raised him since he was born, held him in her arms and watched his first steps, his first words. She cannot let him die.

Sesshomaru, head bowed, clenched his fists. For causing Rin to cry, for causing her to fall onto her knees and beg…Mefisuto will _suffer_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Until next time~<strong>_


	8. Too Late, Too Soon

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 - Too Late, Too Soon <strong>_

Momiji leaned against his golden staff, staring at Iko as Shippo showed him a message from the Western Palace. The young fox youkai had not read the news himself, having just received the message and coming straight to Iko.

Momiji's eyes glanced away to catch sight of Inuyasha as he jumped out from the forest, his whole body tense and face set in a deep scowl. From the strain Momiji saw in the hanyou's eyes, he knew already about the latest attempt in finding Kaiya.

Another dead end.

The former Eastern lord looked away, turning his eyes skyward. His fists clenched on the staff as he closed his eyes. At times like these, where there seem to be no hope, he missed her the most.

Inuyasha took a quick glance at Momiji before swiftly turning away. Inuyasha knew that look. He's felt it himself decades after his mother died. Sadly, it never goes away. One just…learns to hide it.

Fingers clenching, Inuyasha strode toward Iko. Not long after, he felt as Koga crashed through the forest, Ayame behind him.

The two came to his side, Koga, for once, not making any attempt to irk Inuyasha. The wolf was a father also, understanding the turmoil that Inuyasha was going through. Ayame casted quick glances at her husband before moving away to gather their wolves as they poured from the forest, having finished their search also.

Iko's eyes hardened as he reread the message. Fingers tightening on it, he turned grim eyes to Inuyasha. Meeting his eyes, the other hanyou stopped in his tracks.

Iko shook his head, quickly making his way to Koga and Inuyasha. Shippo followed, remaining silent at the tension in the air. Iko turned to Momiji, the old monkey sensing the tension, came over also.

"What's happened," Momiji asked as he came to stand next to Iko.

Iko looked down, his eyes hardening by the second.

"The village was attacked. There were causalities and," Iko breathed out heavily, his hand rubbing his eyes, "among them was…Rokuro."

Shippo paled, looking as if he would faint. Inuyasha and Momiji stiffened. The scowl and stern look fell from Inuyasha's eyes, disbelief and grief covering his face before anger replaced it.

He grabbed Iko's clothes, fisting it.

Koga blinked in shock at Inuyasha's blatant show of pure rage, the hanyou's claws ripping Iko's clothes. Iko snapped to attention, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Inuyasha," Koga whispered, unsure if he should help Iko or not.

"What do you mean," Inuyasha seethed through clenched teeth, "that Rokuro was among them? Rokuro is…he is," unable to finish, Inuyasha let him go, quickly turning away as he fell onto his knees, clutching at them.

"Who is Rokuro," Koga asked swiftly, shocked at Inuyasha's outburst of grief.

It was Momiji who answered, Iko having fallen back into his cold stupor. The former Eastern lord's voice was dead though as he answered.

"Miroku's youngest son," he said softly, head turning away.

"Miroku?! The monk?" Koga's eyes widened.

Iko's shoulders trembled.

"That is not all."

"What else can be worse than this?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sesshomaru," Iko whispered, his eyes finally meeting Inuyasha's, "has left the Western Palace to revive him."

Shippo this time, fainted.

Momiji flinched.

"What?!" Inuyasha's voice boomed across the forest, birds taking flight.

"Tenseiga? The sword that can revive the dead? He is going to use it on a ningen?" Koga's eyes narrowed.

"It is most likely that Rin convinced him," Inuyasha muttered, eyes hardening as he turned stern and solemn eyes to them. "I…who is with Rin?"

"The Western guards along with Kohaku, the twins, Kagome, and Senzeru. We," Iko paused hesitantly, "we may have to stall the search for Kaiya. Sesshomaru is afraid that Mefisuto may attack the palace in his absence."

At his words, Inuyasha froze. Koga turning sharply to Iko, frowned. Taking one glance at Inuyasha, the wolf made his decision.

They could not stop the search, it would kill Inuyasha.

"I will lead the search with Inuyasha from now on," Koga offered as he straightened. "Momiji and you should head back to the palace."

"I will send word to Miroku first about…Rokuro," Iko whispered as he nodded with Koga.

Shippo woke back up, hand on his head. "I'll go with Iko."

Koga nodded at the two of them, turning to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we will begin another search as soon as the last group returns." Then to Momiji and Iko, "bring news to my sons that Ayame and I will not return until we find her." He stopped, eyes turning grim, "And send my regards to Miroku. Even though with Sesshomaru, the boy may live, it is still…not the greatest news a parent wishes to hear."

Iko nodded gravely, Inuyasha already turning away to prepare for another search. Momiji watched everyone with unreadable eyes, his lips pierced in a thin line. Shaking his head, he lifted the staff and turned to Iko, nodding.

"I'll head out first," he whispered, Iko nodding.

In a minute, the two were gone. Iko, as a hanyou, began running through the forest in the direction of Koga's home while Momiji turned into a flash of light, traveling through the air as a golden orb. Shippo quickly followed after Iko.

Momiji though, as bad as it sounded, was glad he was not the one to reveal the grim news to Miroku.

…

Miroku sneezed, rubbing his nose. Hachi was startled awake by the sneeze. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up, stretching.

"Someone thinking of you," Hachi asked his longtime friend and master.

Miroku shrugged, blowing his nose. "Maybe. You know how I am with the ladies."

Hachi snorted. "Want to say that around Sango?"

Miroku blanched. "N-no, that's fine. We can keep this to ourselves."

Hachi simply laughed at him, shaking his head.

"Age does not make you less afraid of a woman's wrath." He paused, turning towards the stream, his eyes scanning it. "But we should start going again. Koga's sons are still expecting word from him."

Miroku nodded, "Alright. I heard they are not far from here anyways. We just need to find his oldest. Hanaro was it?"

"Something like that," Hachi whispered as he waited for Miroku to grab the bags. "You think they are having any luck?"

Miroku frowned as they began walking, following the stream upward.

"With the wolves and Inuyasha, I am sure they won't have any trouble. But…it is difficult. Whoever took her, knew what they were doing."

"Not youkai right?"

"No, youkais would have been easy to trace and they left footprints. Inuyasha and Iko realized that whoever it was that took her, were on foot and purposely led us astray."

"Ningens?"

Miroku mused over it, frowning. "Possibly."

Hachi frowned also. The two continued on, then stopped. Miroku and Hachi shared a glance, quickly raising their hands in the air, showing their weaponless hands.

"We mean no harm," Miroku shouted into the forest. "We have news from Koga!"

At Koga's name, the wolves they had sensed suddenly backed off and a tall figure, spitting image of Koga really, walked out. Miroku blinked.

"You must be Hanaro," he stated.

Hanaro crossed his arms and nodded. Behind him, Hachi and Miroku watched as two more figures, all of them obviously brothers and Koga's son, appeared.

"You said you have word from our father," the one to the left, his hair pulled back into a ponytail and unlike Hanaro and the other brother, had no bangs.

"Yes and you are," Miroku asked calmly.

Hachi shifted uneasily next to him. Miroku casted a quick glance at the tanuki. Hachi has never liked wolves much.

The one without bang spoke first, "I'm Akio, the third brother."

"I'm Isamu," the other one spoke, watching Miroku and Hachi closely.

"I'm Miroku and this is my companion, Hachiemon," Miroku greeted with a smile. "Koga sent word that he's helping Iko of the North and Inuyasha find his missing daughter."

It was as if something sparked, because all three brothers froze, their eyes widening. Miroku and Hachi shared a glance once more, confused, then turned back to the brothers. Hanaro looked back and forth between Isamu and Akio before turning narrowed eyes at the two strangers.

"Is this missing girl by any chance around the age of ten or eleven," Hanaro asked cautiously.

"And if she is Inuyasha's daughter," Isamu whispered, eyes lighting up as he turned to his brothers, "that makes her the daughter of the miko meaning she's a quarter demon!"

"So…is she the girl," Akio questioned with hesitance as the three brothers suddenly came together, huddling.

At his words, Miroku and Hachi shared a quick glance before Miroku, hope beyond all hope, asked, "You know where she is?"

The three brothers shared another glance before turning back to them. The frown on his face also caused Miroku to frown. Hanaro uncrossed his arms.

"How do we know you're not with the man who tried kidnapping her?"

Miroku's heart lifted at his words, his frown turning into a huge and relieved smile.

"So you do have someone?" He measured Kaiya's height next to his, showing it to them. "She's about this tall, quite a chatter box, but really sweet. She also likes to eat a lot and has a quick temper, but don't mind that! It's just a trait she got from both her parents."

Hanaro's frown deepened. Isamu and Akio stared at Miroku, even Hachi stared at Miroku, as if he had grown another head. Hanaro flexed his jaw, thinking. There was a moment of silence, the other two brother looking up to Hanaro.

Making a decision, Hanaro nodded. Only one way to know if this ningen was with Inuyasha.

"Come with us," he ordered.

Without another word, the brothers walked up the stream, Miroku and Hachi quickly following. They were finally getting somewhere!

And to think, Miroku thought, the reason why he was left with message duty was because he could not track.

…

Sesshomaru landed softly on the village grounds. Already, the stench of burning youkai flesh and ningen blood filled his nostrils. He truly hated ningens.

They were dirty beings...foolish vermin.

But even so, his Rin was one of them. A beautiful and undeserving of the title of being a ningen.

Eyes watching the villagers all scrambling away from him, he ignored them all. He scented the air, casting aside the filthy stenches from before, searching for the one he was looking for.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru finally caught his scent just as the young man's voice reached him. Turning around, Sesshomaru saw a man, looking very similar to the monk, run to him.

"Thank you, I—"

"Take me to the boy," Sesshomaru cut off him coldly.

Minaro, snapping to attention, quickly nodded and turned away from the villagers and headed to their more secluded area where only his family and Inuyasha lived.

It has been years since Sesshomaru has been here. He no longer held the need to visit this place without Rin. If he had any need of Inuyasha, he sent Jaken or Kohaku and even Iko.

Following the demon slayer boy to their home, Sesshomaru paused outside of the big hut. Minaro casted a glance behind him when he entered and realized Sesshomaru was no longer behind him.

"My lord?"

Sesshomaru entered then, casting one glance around and ignoring the blood. He took one look at Rokuro's small still form on the cot by the door and before Minaro could ask, pulled Tenseiga out.

Minaro watched as Sesshomaru slashed at the air and after a minute of tense silence, the young man shouted out in shock and relief as Rokuro breathed, coughing.

Skidding to his brother's side, Minaro rocked Rokuro in his arms, crying. He turned his head to Sesshomaru, thanking the dai youkai over and over again even as Rokuro asked what was wrong.

Sesshomaru, at the boy's awakening, turned away.

He closed his eyes briefly before heading out.

He took another glance around before rising into the air. Looking at the ningens around him, he could only think about how weak they all were. Not like his Rin at all.

With Tenseiga still out, Sesshomaru raised it high above his head.

If asked of the villagers what happened next, they would all give different answers.

Some would claim that Izanagi returned to reap upon their misfortune. Others would claim that Amenominakanushi had raised his heavenly sword to bring them all back to life. But in the end, all could agree that with a few waves of his hand, the dead returned to life and just like that as they all cried in shock, relief, or joy, the kami disappeared as soon as he came: a ball of light disappearing into the sky.

…

Tamae turned to Akihiko as the young prince suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?"

Akihiko turned to her, shrugging before continuing past her. Tamae, not used to seeing him so down, sighed. She quickly followed. Taka and Kazuya were both discussing something, Taka having pleaded with Tamae to get them alone time.

So she decided to hang out with the only other around: Akihiko.

Their uncle and Senzeru were watching Rin and Akuouji was nowhere to be found. In fact, the two of them were looking for him right now. Except that Akihiko seemed to be walking in circles.

"Are we actually trying to look for Akuouji-san?"

Akihiko slowed down, Tamae almost running into him when he stopped fully. She gave him a look, frowning. She opened her mouth to ask him why he stopped, but then he turned to her suddenly. She was taken aback by the frustration in his eyes.

"My brother and I are not on good standing as of now."

That surprised her. She blinked. "What happened?"

Akihiko looked away. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"About my betrothed."

At his words, Tamae felt something inside of her tightened. But she frowned, more at herself than at him. Why did she feel this way? As if…she was hurt? She shrugged it off as Akihiko continued without noticing her sudden falter.

"I've always known," Akihiko sighed, "that Akuouji liked her too. When our fathers told us who was betrothed to her, Akuouji…well…I don't know anymore."

Too young for me anyways, she told herself before putting on a brave face.

"Aren't the two of you too young to know about like or love," Tamae mused.

Akihiko shook his head, eyes still down. "We're not ningens. Chichiue and hahaue has always told us that…we will age faster than you and your siblings. It's why chichiue did not want us playing with Rokuro anymore."

She nodded. She and Taka had found it strange when Akihiko and Akuouji stopped having playdates with their little brother. She watched him closely before nudging his shoulder. Akihiko looked up at her in surprise.

"You shouldn't let anyone, especially a girl, between you and Akuouji. Heck, if I ever suddenly opened my eyes and thought myself madly in love with Kazuya, I would probably just," but she grimaced at the image of being in love with Kazuya.

Akihiko, suddenly smirking, nudged her back. "You would what?"

Tamae shivered. "Never mind. It will never happen. I have better taste than Taka."

"He's not that bad," Akihiko said, trying to defend the ningen he barely knew.

Tamae glowered. "Taka can beat him. Even Rokuro can beat him."

"Of course he's weak," Akihiko replied as if it was obvious, "he's a ningen."

Tamae glared at him. "What?"

Akihiko, suddenly realizing his sudden step towards death, quickly tried to distract her.

"Oh look, I think I found Akuouji."

And he was off, Tamae running after him, cursing the white prince under her breath.

…

Shippo frowned as Iko suddenly stopped. The young fox demon landed on a branch lower than him.

"Iko?"

But the hanyou seemed to not have heard him. Suddenly, Iko was gone, taking off in the opposite direction of Koga's cave. Shippo stared at him, shocked before quickly trying to catch up.

"Iko! Where are you going!? Koga's place is that way!"

But still the hanyou continued, Shippo's words useless.

Damn it, Shippo thought as he panicked.

"IKO!"

But the hanyou only sped up, leaving Shippo in the dust. Shippo cursed under his breath, continuing to follow him.

…

Minaro helped Rokuro off with his clothes, the younger boy complaining.

"Nii-san," the boy complained, "I'm old enough to change myself!"

Minaro said nothing, still reeling from the shock of having found his baby brother dying and then having him die in his arms. He let Rokuro go when the boy fought free though. Minaro stared at him. Rokuro returned the stare with a glare.

"What?"

"Don't you remember?"

Rokuro suddenly paused, eyes closing. "I'm trying, but it's kind of hazy. Are you sure I died?"

Minaro couldn't find the voice to speak, opting to nod instead. He felt chocked up, thinking about Rokuro's lifeless body in his arms. His fingers trembled, body shaking.

Rokuro, at the grief stricken look on Minaro's face, loss his glare. Slowly, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Minaro. The older man, when he felt the arms around him, quickly embraced Rokuro.

Rokuro made no comment as Minaro cried into his shoulder, the little brother doing his best to comfort the older one.

Sango arrived to this scene, her breath heavy. Kirara waited by the door, eyes watching the ningens. Sango, falling to her knees, embraced both of her sons, crying with Minaro as she kissed Rokuro on the hair, rocking the three of them.

…

Sesshomaru stopped midair, golden eyes scanning to his left.

He felt a sudden disturbing presence heading his direction. Pulling Bakusaiga out, Sesshomaru waited. He refused to let any harmful force follow him back to Rin.

He closed his eyes, silently asking Rin for forgiveness.

He won't be returning to her as soon as he had hoped.

…

Hachiemon stuck close to Miroku, the tanuki glancing warily at the wolves around them and the wolf youkais staring at them. Whenever a wolf would growl, one of Koga's son would silence them with a glance.

Miroku and Hachi knew to remain silent as the brothers whispered among themselves, walking towards the waterfall and through their camp. Miroku, as they walked through Koga's 'village' couldn't help but be impressed.

Koga's pack has grown. He did not recognize any of the new faces.

He actually felt sad that Ginta and Hakkaku were with Koga and Ayame and not here. It would have made things more comfortable and less tense because the two knew him. The three brothers were soon joined by a fourth, this one skinny and lanky, but he looked just like Koga. Well, all of them did.

"Susumu," Hanaro greeted as the other two brothers pounded their fourth brother on the shoulder. "We have guests. Friends of father."

Susumu nodded, glancing over at them as he sniffed the air. Hachiemon stiffened, gluing himself to Miroku's side. Miroku rolled his eyes at the tanuki before greeting Susumu.

"I am Miroku and this here is my friend, Hachiemon."

"Man, dad was friends with a monk and a tanuki?" Susumu laughed softly, shaking his head. "Guess the story of dad fancying that miko is true."

All the other brothers glared at Susumu, as if he had just said something taboo. Isamu clapped Susumu's mouth shut as Akio growled.

Hanaro sighed at his father's fourth son. "You know we are not to speak of that in the open, Susumu."

Susumu shrugged, waiting for Isamu to let him go. When he did, the four brothers were suddenly tackled, Hanaro bumping into Isamu who crashed into Susumu and Akio. Miroku and everyone else blinked in surprise, even the youkais.

However, when the two little bodies that had thrown themselves at Hanaro peaked up at Miroku, the monk smiled. The rest of the wolf youkais who became alert at the sudden attack on the heir, relaxed as they saw the youngest of Koga's litter.

Haruo and Iwao stared at Miroku and Hachiemon with unblinking eyes.

"Who are they, huh, huh?!"

"Yea! Nii-san!"

Hanaro groaned as he plucked the two off of him, standing up. The older brothers rolled their eyes as they picked themselves up.

"Iwao," Isamu began as Susumu growled, "Haruo!"

Akio only shook his head, going over and grabbing the two pups by their shirts.

Miroku smiled at the two, but before he could introduce himself, Akio apologized and was suddenly gone, taking the two with him. Miroku's eyes twitched as he heard the objections, growls, and whine of the two before Akio's voice and theirs disappeared into the side caves.

"Don't ask," Isamu whispered as he glanced over at Hanaro, the oldest rubbing his brow.

"I'm trying to be serious and those two just," he muttered underneath his breadth, continuing towards the cave as if nothing had happened.

Miroku nodded, Hachiemon stiffly moving his head up and down. As they neared the caves, Miroku's eyes sharpened as he spotted two figures, obviously more of Koga's sons, appear at the cave entrance that Hanaro was leading them to.

One of them, the older one it seemed, headed towards them. The other one, Miroku meeting his eyes once, disappeared back into the cave. Miroku frowned.

"Kenta," Hanaro called out, Isamu and Susumu staying back with Miroku and Hachiemon as Hanaro met Kenta up the stone steps.

"Why did you bring them here," Kenta asked, frowning. "You know that Komaru does not like intruders—"

"They might know who she is," Hanaro cut, standing tall.

Kenta, at Hanaro's sudden alpha voice, lowered his head. "But, Komaru—"

"Will allow us enter his cave for just today."

Kenta, blinked in surprise.

Hanaro, while being given authority of the tribe with their father's absence, has never used it like this before. Koga rarely intruded onto his son's turf and always told them to respect each other. Kenta suddenly realized the seriousness of the subject at hand.

"Hai, nii-sama," Kenta whispered as he stepped aside. Isamu and Susumu beckoned for Miroku and Hachiemon to go ahead.

While Hanaro was using his authority to enter Komaru's cave, the brothers knew that there was still a limit to how many can intrude. They themselves would hate it if too many intruded onto their own caves. Hachiemon shook his head when Miroku turned back to him.

Sighing at the tanuki, Miroku looked back towards Hanaro and followed the wolf youkai. Hachiemon watched Miroku from where he was on the ground, not even stepping onto the stone steps.

Wolf caves always gave Hachiemon the chills.

Miroku stepped with caution. He knew only a little about wolf youkai customs so he simply followed Hanaro's moves. The older brother stopped at the mouth of the cave, Miroku stopping next to him. Suddenly, the other brother, Komaru, appeared once more, glaring at Miroku before turning his eyes to Hanaro.

"Nii-sama," Komaru whispered, growling a little.

Hanaro frowned at Komaru. "It will only be a second. He needs to see her."

When Hanaro moved, Komaru stopped him. Isamu, Kenta, and Susumu stiffened at Komaru's blatant disobedience of Hanaro. Hanaro's frown turned into a growl.

"Komaru."

Komaru clenched his fists, breathing hard. He glanced back at Miroku.

"How do we know we can trust him?"

"He brings word from father," Hanaro whispered. "And he carries father's scent. Step aside, Komaru!"

Kenta watched his brother with concern, Isamu and Susumu doing the same. Komaru clenched his jaws, nodding as he stepped aside. Hanaro, nodded to Miroku, walking pass Komaru and keeping Miroku to his other side.

Miroku bowed respectfully to Komaru as he passed.

Hanaro continued into the cave, Miroku sensing as Komaru followed closely behind. The three continued into the cave, Hanaro stopping by a torchlight. He turned to Miroku and Komaru.

"Komaru, let him see her."

Komaru nodded, walking past Miroku to where a pile of fur were. Looking closely though, Miroku saw an indent of a small body. Heart lifting, Miroku fought his excitement.

This was the moment of truth.

…

Kagome laid a hand on Rin's back, the younger woman breathing deeply through her nose. Kagome tried not to panic. It was too early, but Rin was feeling contractions.

Senzeru paled as he noticed the way Rin was clasping at the bed cloths around her. The contractions had just started. Kohaku frowned from where he stood by the door. He caught Senzeru's eyes. The older man nodding as the two exited from the master chamber.

"We need Mitsuki-sama," Kohaku whispered as the door closed.

Senzeru nodded solemnly. "We will have to send a messenger."

"I will do it," Kohaku whispered.

Senzeru's eyes widened. "Kohaku, you are needed here."

"If what Momiji-sama and Sesshomaru-sama fear is true, we have a traitor among us. I cannot allow anyone else to do this. We need Mitsuki-sama. Rin-sama…almost died last time without her. Kagome-chan knows nothing of dai youkai birth and Sesshomaru is not here."

Senzeru closed his eyes, hands clenched. He knew what Kohaku said was true. But Akuouji had disappeared, Akihiko, Jaken, and the twins along with Kazuya and the palace servants looking for him. Senzeru could not afford losing Kohaku on guard duty.

But he knew that with the sudden appearance of contractions, Mitsuki was needed.

Sighing, Senzeru finally nodded.

"Then do what you must."

Kohaku nodded curtly before leaving. Senzeru watched after him, feeling a sense of dread.

...

Akuouji was silent as he landed in the familiar surrounding area. Staring into the cave, he threw the gourd down and like before the mist appear, but this time disappeared even faster.

It was only a few minutes, the dark prince stoically waiting, before Mefisuto appeared.

The large tora dai youkai grinned at the little prince, staring down at him. He cocked his head.

"Well, this is unexpected. What brings you here, Akuouji?"

Without a breaking eye contact, Akuouji flicked his wrist. His green whip, poison oozing, appeared.

"I've come to get rid of you, once and for all."

Mefisuto laughed.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am alive! Yes, I am._

P.S. So sorry for the late update. I've hit writers block for this fanfic, but it is slowly reviving! Thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews. All three are wonderful and what all fanfic authors live for. I just want to say again, THANK YOU! Fans make Fanfic possible ;)

P.S. I am sorry for jumping around so much, but A LOT is happening at once. You cannot afford to blink!

**_To My Lovely Reviewers _**_(I hope I offend No one by NOT making a reply here because I felt that there was no true need for a reply(?) I am sorry if I do offend. Love all the reviews. Just felt that some of them needed an answer)_

_-ShinRaZaft: Please don't hate me then for the next five hundred years. I am truly sorry. It's just...that's what the story is telling me to write._

_-Pablo Hirunata: Ofc, this has a happy ending! I would be appalled if it doesn't! _

_-teshichan: Again, like to ShinaRaZaft...don't hate me and like I said to Pablo Hirunata, this will be a happy ending. Just...all good things are good because we struggle for them. Right? _

_-Miki: Akuouji...he is heading down a dark path, but that's something that I think some of us must do in order to learn about taking the right path in life. As for Rin. No comment._

_**Again, thank you everyone for staying with me**_

_**...Until Next Time...**_


	9. A Moment of Truth

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 - A Moment of Truth<strong>_

Jaken cried silently as he continued knocking on Akuouji's door.

"Akuouji-sama!"

Someone must have cursed him for all the times he was cruel to Rin. He and everyone has been searching for hours now for the young master. Sesshomaru has not returned and Kohaku has just gone to the Cloud Palace.

And Rin was having contractions.

Jaken knew that someone up there just had to hate him. He paused as Gin suddenly came up to him.

"What is it now?!"

"Jaken," Gin said slowly as he came next to him, "Akuouji-dono is not in there."

"Of course not! He is not answering. Now I must go search for him elsewhere—"

"What I meant," Gin whispered as Jaken walked pass him, "was that Akuouji-dono has left the palace."

Jaken froze. He swirled back to Gin.

"What do you mean Akuouji-sama left the palace?! You saw him leave?!"

"I helped him."

"Gin!"

Gin frowned. "He wanted to be left alone."

"Where did he go?"

"I do not know."

Jaken threw his hands in the air, rushing pass Gin. Gin quickly followed.

"Why are you only now telling us this?!"

"I was ordered by Akuouji-dono to only reveal his disappearance after two hours."

"Gah," Jaken screamed as he and Gin ran to the master chamber.

Jaken needed to let Senzeru know, the ningen that Sesshomaru trusted.

…

Sesshomaru, when the presence was close enough to recognize, relaxed. Bakusaiga was retrieved back into its sheaf. He straightened, turning his head away back towards the Western palace. Golden eyes calmed.

"There was no need for your presence here."

When no reply came, Sesshomaru's golden eyes flickered. Sudden chills ran down his spine. Turning back to the figure, he was barely able to dodge the claws.

Eyes widening, Sesshomaru's left hand stopped the claws, holding it firmly as his right instinctually grabbed the handle of Bakusaiga.

"Iko!"

But his old childhood friend was not looking at him, head bowed. Before Sesshomaru could say anything else, Iko's other claw came at him and he was forced to jump away, letting him go.

"Iko," Sesshomaru tried once more, frown deepening, but Iko suddenly lounged at him again.

Sesshomaru deflected him easily, simply sidestepping, but at the last minute, Bakusaiga and Tohaikai clashed, the sound vibrating throughout the forest and trees and birds around them flying away due to the force.

Sesshomaru and Iko were thrown away from each other.

Landing gracefully in the air, Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the smoke for Iko. When the air cleared, golden eyes narrowed on the lone figure across from him.

"Iko, what is the meaning of this," Sesshomaru demanded, fingers clenching Bakusaiga.

He did not have time for this. Rin needed him.

"Sesshomaru!"

Eyes glancing to his left, Sesshomaru caught sight of the young kitsune. Shippo breathed heavily as he landed on a broken tree. Looking up, he stared in horror at Iko. Looking at Sesshomaru, Shippo frowned.

"What happened?! Who is attacking you and Iko?"

Sesshomaru ignored him, quickly turning back to Iko and quickly blocking a blow from Tohaikai. Throwing Iko aside, Sesshomaru jumped away again.

Shippo, realizing that it was Iko who was attacking Sesshomaru, quickly started shouting.

"Iko! HEY! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Iko ignored him and once more lounged for Sesshomaru, this time sending a dark wave of energy at Sesshomaru with Tohaikai. Using Tessaiga, Sesshomaru quickly blocked the dark energy by opening a portal and sending it into the underworld before sheathing Bakusaiga and using Tessaiga to meet with Tohaikai.

Shippo clung on to his dear life when another clash of energy blew the landscape over once more, the demonic force between the two swords so powerful it blew a crater. Shippo, when it was over, looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Iko standing a few ways apart, having been forced to opposite sides by the blow.

"IKO!"

Sesshomaru's ears flickered at the high screech of the kitsune, but he made no sound as he continued to study Iko. When Iko finally lifted his head, Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened.

There was no color in his eyes. It meant only one thing.

Sesshomaru turned sharply to the kitsune.

"Bring word to the palace. Iko has been turned against us."

"W-what?!" Shippo gaped at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned back to Iko, sheathing Tessaiga once more and taking Bakusaiga back out. There was no use trying to be careful with a possessed being.

"Tell Rin," Sesshomaru began, eyes closing, "that I am sorry."

Then he was gone, a flash of light heading away from the Western Palace and the village. Iko, head lulling back down, quickly followed. Shippo stared after them, gaping still. He quickly recovered though and started towards the palace.

_What the hell is going on? _

…

Rin breathed heavily, trying to control the contraptions. Kagome rubbed her back, hand smoothing Rin's back even as both of Rin's hands covered her stomach protectively.

"It's too early."

Kagome made no reply, knowing that the baby was at least a month early. Even for a hanyou. She tried smiling at Rin.

"It'll be okay, Rin. Sesshomaru will be back soon and Kohaku will bring Mitsuki."

Senzeru fidgeted in his corner, fingers clenching. Taking one look at the two women, he left the room. When the doors closed, he clenched his teeth, leaning back on the door. Eyes squeezed shut, he bit his lips. At the sound of footsteps though, he opened his eyes and straightened.

He had to be strong. For Rin. Turning to his left, he caught sight of Jaken and Gin. Frowning, he turned his body to them.

"What is it?"

Jaken glared at Gin before turning to him. "Akuouji-sama is no longer in the palace."

Senzeru's whole body froze. "What?"

Gin lowered his head. "The young prince wished to leave for some privacy. He ordered me to not speak of his departure to anyone."

"So you helped him out?!" Senzeru casted a worried glance back at the door before snapping back to the two youkai. "Where is he now?"

"I do not know," Gin replied calmly to which Jaken growled and Senzeru frowned. "But, I can find him."

Senzeru straightened, Jaken snapping to Gin.

"Then why didn't you say this!?" Jaken threw his hands in the air.

Senzeru shook his head, rubbing his brow. "Okay, then find him. Bring him back. Tell him that his mother needs him."

Gin nodded, bowing and leaving. Jaken sighed, stuffing his hands into his sleeves. When he turned to Senzeru and saw the demanding look in his eyes, Jaken flinched.

"Yes?"

Senzeru beckoned towards Gin's retreating back. "Jaken, please, go with him and bring someone capable with. We need Akuouji back."

"H-hai! Right away!" Jaken hastened after Gin, crying after him.

Sighing, Senzeru turned back to the door and reentered the room. Taking one look at Rin and Kagome, he knew better than to tell Rin of her missing son.

_Damn it, Akuouji_, Senzeru thought as he returned to his post, leaning up against the wall and watching over the two women. _What are you thinking? _

…

"You think you can defeat me?"

Akuouji's fingers tightened on his whip. "I must defeat you."

Mefisuto laughed. "With what? Your whip? Your puny sword that doesn't even have a name?"

Akuouji ignored his taunts, instead breathed out slowly. "You have gone too far. You touched those that my mother love."

"I gave my word to protect your little cousin, not the loved ones of your ningen mother, prince."

Akuouji growled. "You knew well enough to not touch any under me!"

Mefisuto laughed loudly, eyes closed. "What?! Such a demand from one so young. If you were even half of the dai youkai Sesshomaru was, it would be something, but you?" Mefisuto glowered at him, eyes no longer laughing. "You, a mutt. A hanyou playing prince. Your father should have killed you and that brother of yours when the two of you were born. Your slut of a mother should have died with the two of you."

Akuouji's face remained passive and without another word sent his whip flying towards Mefisuto. The dai youkai got out of the way, glaring at Akuouji.

"Now, now. Don't be too hasty."

"You truly are a sad creature," Akuouji whispered as he shifted forward, a black blur. So fast that not even Mefisuto saw.

But dodging at the last minute, Mefisuto barely missed the claws. Jumping away, Mefisuto shook his head.

"What insolence. The pup thinks he has fangs."

Akuouji calmly straightened and turned to him. "Tell me where the poison is hidden and the location you have Kaiya. I will make your death less painful even if you are underserving of it."

"Pup," Mefisuto whispered as he cocked his head. "You really think you can win?"

Akuouji's golden eyes flashed. He moved forward once more, but stopped at Mefisuto's laugh. He frowned.

"You left your home unguarded. What kind of son are you?"

Akuouji stiffened. "What have you done?"

"You'll soon find out."

Akuouji hesitated. He stared at Mefisuto. Mefisuto grinned. Akuouji took a step forward, but stopped. Suddenly, the world was foggy. Staring down at his claws, Akuouji watched as it blurred. He blinked up at Mefisuto.

"W-what," Akuouji shook his head, trying to find his balance, but felt as the ground met him.

"I realized that I cannot create a poison potent enough to kill you that will not also kill me. So, I did some mixing as to avoid our previous meeting."

Akuouji tried to lift his head, but already, his heavy eyelids were closed against his will.

"Sleep, little one. I will need you later."

Akuouji cursed him in his head, but already, unconsciousness was stealing him away.

…

Miroku froze. He stared at the small girl in Komaru's arms. He opened and closed his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. Hanaro, at the monk's face, relaxed. He glanced at his younger brother, Komaru's face set in stone even as his jaws clenched.

"Komaru," Hanaro whispered softly as he saw Miroku's arms reached forward as if to hold the girl, "give her to him."

Komaru glanced at his older brother than to the monk. He could smell the emotions from the tears falling from the ningen's eyes. He was not lying. He would not hurt her. But something inside of him clenched at the thought of losing her.

"Komaru."

Closing his eyes, Komaru reached the girl out. Without even thinking twice or hesitating, Miroku stepped forward onto Komaru's private chamber and took the girl.

"Kaiya," he whispered as he kissed her hair, eyes squeezed shut.

Oh thank kami, he thought.

At the sound of her name, Komaru's chest lightened.

"Kaiya," he whispered softly, as if the name was the most fragile thing in the world.

Miroku fell to his knees, crying in joy as he rocked the small girl in his arms. As a father and as the man who practically raised the girl in his arms, Miroku could not be happier to finally have her safe and sound in his arms.

For once, the wolf brothers (inside and outside) did not complain at the prolonging intrusion into their caves. Not even Komaru. Especially, Komaru.

…

Momiji frowned as he landed in front of the Western Palace gate. The guards, at his presence, quickly opened the doors and Momiji was off again.

He could smell the tension in the air.

As soon as he entered the gates and the doors closed behind him, he was off again as a ball of light. He headed towards where Rin's scent was.

But he could already smell the stress and smell of upcoming labor from the girl. As he landed on the balcony of the master chambers, he was already sweating bullets.

"Momiji!"

Senzeru came out to greet him, having seen him first. The dai youkai nodded at him, quickly passing him to enter the chamber.

Rin looked up as she caught sight of golden fur. Relief spread throughout her body, but didn't stop the stiffness of her back as she waited for the contraction.

"Momiji-sama," she whispered weakly.

"Rin," Momiji breathed as he came to her other side, taking her hand in his. "So soon, little one?"

Rin nodded, smiling softly. "Hai. She is eager to meet the world."

"Just like her brothers," he mumbled as he stared at her stomach, still covered protectedly by the small fragile hands. "Where are the boys?"

Rin's eyes furrowed, turning to Senzeru. "I thought you said they were heading here?"

Senzeru blinked, looking away. "I will go check on them now."

Momiji, seeing a lie for what it was, quickly stood up also. He nodded apologetically at Rin. "I am sorry, but I wish to see the state of the palace. I will leave with Senzeru. I leave her in your hands, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, still rubbing Rin's back. "Rin, let's walk around for a bit."

Rin nodded and the woman with Momiji's help, got Rin to her feet. Senzeru and Momiji quickly left. As soon as the door closed shut behind them, the two started walking away.

"What are you hiding."

Senzeru sighed. Momiji watched him from the corner of his eyes. As they passed a corner, Senzeru finally spoke.

"Akuouji is missing."

Momiji stiffened, but his pace remained calm. "Missing?"

"He left the palace during the chaos of Sesshomaru's departure. No one knows where he is, but Gin kept track of his scent so I have sent him and Jaken to retrieve my nephew."

"And you are keeping this from his mother?"

Senzeru growled at Momiji, which at another time would have made the dai youkai mad, but at that moment, he understood the ningen's frustration.

"So I should tell Rin that besides an absent mate, her son is missing? No. I would rather not risk the life of my niece and sister."

Momiji sighed as the two finally reached the outdoors. He quickly scented for Akihiko's scent. Senzeru stopped as Momiji stopped. He waited patiently as Momiji caught Akihiko's scent.

"This way," he mumbled before sprinting again and Senzeru quickly followed.

…

Miroku held Kaiya in his arms, refusing to let her. Komaru, everyone noticed, was very agitated by this. But the boy remained silent as Hanaro led Miroku and all of the brothers except for the two youngest to the main cave chamber where Koga held feasts and honored guests.

Sitting down, Miroku shifted Kaiya in his arms. Hachiemon quickly sat down next to Miroku, refusing to look at anyone. As happy as he was to have found Kaiya, he still wanted out of this wolf den as soon as possible.

Miroku turned to Hanaro. All of the brothers sat down in front of Miroku. Hanaro sat the closest.

"We have sent word to father and mother."

"Good, that means Inuyasha will soon get the news also," Miroku whispered as he tightened his arms on Kaiya.

He looked down at her, eyes softening. After hearing the story of how they found her, he was truly saddened. Drugged, dragged, and who knows what else. She seemed smaller than usual, no longer the spirited and strong daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Her name is Kaiya?"

Miroku looked up. He studied the brother that spoke, before coming to a conclusion that it was the brother by the name of Kenta.

"Yes. She's passed her tenth summer now."

Everyone around nodded, except for Hachiemon. The tanuki simply sighed as he looked out at the wide opening of the cave with longing.

"Thank you," Miroku said once more, "I do not know how to express my gratitude. Inuyasha and Kagome will truly be thankful for this. You have taken care of her well."

"Well," Susumu began as he looked over at Komaru. "We didn't do much."

"Yeah," Akio said with a grin. "It was all Komaru."

"Yup, he wouldn't even let us near her," Kenta added with a snicker.

Komaru glared at his brothers before turning to Miroku. "It was no problem at all. I am just glad to have stumbled upon the ningen who kidnapped her."

Miroku sighed, nodding. "Yes. For that, thank kami."

Everyone echoed his thoughts. Komaru continued to study Miroku. Hanaro asked Miroku simple questions then, about their village and what they did now as they have settled down. All the brothers except for Komaru began asking question of the domesticated monk.

Miroku answered all the questions with ease and experience of an old man.

Komaru ears flickered though as soon as he heard the sudden change of her heartbeat. Eyes focusing on her, he straightened.

The other brothers noticed it much later than Komaru. Miroku, when they all grew silent, looked at them with concern. Did he say something wrong?

But when the small body in his arms shifted, only then did he realize that they all had sensed her awakening. Heart pounding, Miroku gently sat Kaiya up. They said that the opium was leaving her system and should be out by now, but that she has never spoken. She was still very sensitive due to the overexposure of the drug into her system.

"Kaiya," he whispered softly.

It was as if something lit inside of her. Before hearing her name, she was only slowly trying to get up. She did not want to wake up to the bad men, still afraid that the kind boy was only a dream.

But at her name…did she realize that someone she truly loved and loved her was with her. Eyes snapping open, the familiar face of her beloved uncle met her golden laced brown eyes.

There was a moment of tensed silence before the small girl suddenly began to cry, weakly reaching to embrace Miroku.

Miroku, tears forming at his eyes once more, helped her and returned the embrace, rocking her gently once more as if she was a toddler again.

"Oh, Kaiya," he whispered against her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

Komaru, scenting her tears, grabbed his knees in attempt to still his rage and grief. The brothers all watched him closely, Hanaro going as far as laying a gentle, but firm, grip on his shoulder. All brothers looked away at the scene, feeling that it was too intimate and private for even their ears.

Even Hachiemon cried.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>AN: A VERY Late update! Sorry, but here you go everyone! Thank you for continuing to follow me. I am truly undeserving of your attention._

_My late uploads are due to a busy schedule and also, the bigger part, a lack of motivation to write. I do not know how to fix that except that I need to read more Inuyasha fanfic and maybe even rewatch the series. Again, I AM SORRY. Please, don't give up on me. IF you do, I don't blame you. _

_**...Until Next Time...**_


	10. Darkness

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 - Darkness<strong>_

Iko was lost. He stared into the dark abyss around him. He was unsure of what to think. One minute he was heading off to find Miroku and the next he was in this place. Slowly taking a step forward, Iko watched as the darkness faded away to reveal the strange white glass floor he stood on.

"Iko."

Stiffening, Iko whirled around. That voice…it couldn't be. He held his breath, waiting for it again. He did not wait in vain.

"Iko."

"No," he whispered brokenly, hands grabbing for his ears.

Iko clenched his fists over his ears, stopping himself from running after her voice. Eyes squeezed shut, he bowed his head.

This was a dream. It couldn't be real. She was gone. The dead cannot—

"Wake up Iko."

Eyes snapping open, Iko looked up, but there was only darkness around him. He opened his mouth, growling. Hands fell to his side.

"Shut up..." It was a broken plea.

But silence only followed after his words. He turned around carefully, trying to catch anything from the shadows.

"Wake up."

"I said shut up!"

His booming voice suddenly caused the darkness around him to clear away, the fog lifting. Iko stared around himself and saw nothing. Nothing, but the white glass and the empty air around him. He clenched his teeth.

"Iko."

Eyes snapping around, he froze. His whole body stiffened, his eyes growing wide. His heart faltered, all breath leaving his chest. The remaining air he coul breath out whispered one word. One name.

"Emi."

…

Akihiko clenched his fists.

"What do you mean Ah-kun is gone?"

Senzeru sighed. "Gin just revealed to us that he left the palace right after Sesshomaru left. It's been hours now."

"And hahaue?"

Momiji and Senzeru shared a look. Senzeru turned to his nephew.

"You should go to her," he whispered softly, eyes hard.

Akihiko, without another word, turned away and ran. Tamae, Taka, and Kazuya looked at each other before turning to them.

"What can we do," Tamae whispered as she glanced once more at Akihiko's disappearing figure.

Taka nodded as she clasped onto Kazuya's hand. The ningen male looked at his lover before turning back to the intimidating older man and the dai youkai. Momiji shook his head, arms crossing. Senzeru's jaws clenched and unclenched.

"For now, nothing. We just stand by and watch."

"When Mitsuki and Kohaku return," Momiji whispered, "we will take action then."

"How long has oji-san been gone?" Taka's voice was filled with concern, her eyes looking between Momiji and Senzeru.

Senzeru shook his head. "He should be back soon, maybe even now."

Kazuya looked down. Senzeru turned to the younger man.

"What are you thinking?"

Kazuya, sighing, looked back up. "I am going to return to the village."

Taka stiffened. Turning to him, she frowned. "Kazuya?"

The man shook his head at her before turning to other three.

"I will bring news to Sango-san and find out what has occurred for Sesshomaru-sama to be so late. I will see if they have any news for the palace. I wish to do something that can help everyone."

Even as Taka hesitated, the other three nodded. Tamae linked arms with her twin, eyes kind.

"Taka, you know we need a messenger."

"And Sesshomaru is taking longer than usual. The village may need assistance, but with Sesshomaru heading there, I do not think we will need an army," Momiji said as he straightened his arms.

Senzeru nodded at this, turning sharply to Kazuya. "Travel on one of the palace horses. They are faster than any ningen horses."

Kazuya nodded. Taka, sighing, nodded also and lead him away towards the stables. When the two left, Tamae focused back onto Momiji and Senzeru.

"Now what?"

"Now," Senzeru breathed out softly, "we wait."

"Or not," Momiji whispered as his ears perked. "I sense the kitsune."

"Shippo," Senzeru asked, eyes sharping as he turned in Momiji's direction.

Sure enough, Shippo was scrambling towards them, running at full speed. Momiji frowned, catching the young fox demon. Shippo was breathing hard, haven't even stopped as he looked for Momiji.

"Shippo, calm yourself," Momiji said, frowning.

Shippo shook his head furiously, staring at them. "Sesshomaru and Iko are fighting!"

"What?" Senzeru was suddenly at Shippo's side, grasping the kitsune. "What do you mean?!"

Shippo shook his head in confusion, catching his breath, "Sesshomaru told me to tell everyone that Iko has been turned against us."

"Where are they," Senzeru demanded, hand tightnening on the sheaths of his two demon blade.

Shippo opened his mouth, but Momiji cut him off, grabbing Senzeru by the arm.

"You're going to leave? What about RIn?"

Senzeru, realizing just where he was and why, paled. His fingers numbly fell from the sheaths as he stared at Momiji. He opened and closed his mouth, then clenched his jaws, fingers tightening on his clothes.

Tamae looked between them before turning to Momiji and Shippo. "Where is Sesshomaru-sama now?"

Shippo shrugged. "He brought Iko away from the palace. I was told to report to the palace."

Momiji rubbed his face. "Alright, heighten security and Senzeru, return to Rin's side. We must trust Sesshomaru to handle Iko."

"It's not Sesshomaru I am worried about," Senzeru snapped, turning away and headed towards Rin's chambers.

The three watched after him, Momiji's face grave as Tamae and Shippo looked after him in confusion.

"What does he mean," Shippo mused as he turned to Momiji.

Momiji's hand fell away, eyes hard. "If worse comes to worse, Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill Iko."

Tamae and Shippo blanched, staring wide eyes at Momiji. But the previous Eastern lord simply shook his head and quickly followed Senzeru. The two scrambled after him.

...

Inuyasha paused as he scanned the forest. There was no sign. He knew this deep in his heart. Teeth clenching, he stuffed the despair away and continued forward.

Far away, Miroku knelt in front of Kaiya, rotating her legs as he gently whispered words of encouragement to her. In the back of his mind though, worry grew. Since waking, Kaiya's shown only slight drowsiness, but she has yet spoken.

He continued to smile at her even as fear entered his heart. He was not use to the little girl being so silent, watching him with doe like eyes, filled with fear as if he would disappear.

He smoothed a strand of her hair behind her ear, eyes warm as he met her fearful ones.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kaiya. Are your legs okay?"

She numbly nodded, sniffling as she closed her eyes. Miroku simply took her into his arms when she reached for him. She snuggled into his chest and he reversed their positions as to cradle her.

He hummed softly to her, the way he did for his children and to her. When she nodded off, he looked up. At the foot of the cave, leaning up against the wall, was Komaru. The boy had yet to leave him alone with her.

Komaru was looking outwards, ears flickering. Turning, he met Miroku's eyes.

Miroku frowned. The boy was the spitting image of his father.

Komaru straightened away from the wall. He looked down at Kaiya's form once before looking up at Miroku.

"We've sent the message to our father. It should reach them soon and they'll be here before nightfall."

Miroku nodded in thanks, looking back down at the sleeping girl. He smoothed her hair, continuing to hum.

Komaru, with wary eyes, watched them. After a while, he leaned back against the stone wall, turning his head away to look out over his father's tribe.

...

Akihiko stood next to his mother, eyes solemn as she rubbed her stomach. Kagome was away, looking for Momiji. His golden eyes watched her.

"I'm not going to break," she whispered softly, catching his eyes.

Akihiko blinked, smiling softly with bashfulness. "I know."

Rin, smiling despite the discomfort, rolled her eyes. "Aki-kun, come here."

She patted to the spot next to her. He quickly complied, fearing she might stand up. As soon as he sat down, Rin took his hands in hers and laid them over the thumping of his sister.

His eyes widened, looking down at his hands. It was creepy...yet comforting.

"She wanted to say hello," Rin whispered as she reached up and smoothed Akihiko's hair away from his face.

At her motherly action, Akihiko grimaced. "Haha..."

Rin giggled, hand falling away to replace his when Akihiko reached back up to pat his hair. The thumping had stopped, her baby having decided to stop playing on her bladder. Rin sighed in relief, eyes looking down at her stomach.

Akihiko looked at Rin, eyes blinking.

"Were we like this?"

Rin, at his question, met his eyes with wary happy ones. She nodded with a smile.

"Even worse. Aki-kun and Ah-kun never let hahaue sleep," she whispered with love, eyes brightening against the stress.

Akihiko, at her words, stiffened a little. At the mention of his twin, he fought to keep his smile on his face.

"I cannot wait to have a sister," he whispered, looking away and opted to look back down at her stomach.

Rin sighed contently, nodding. "As much as I love Sesshomaru, Aki-kun, and Ah-kun, hahaue needs a female companion."

Akihiko, at her words, scoffed, grinning. "Don't forget occhan."

At the mention of her brother, Rin smiled softly. "Yes. Along with Senzeru."

Akihiko, at the sadness in her voice, sharply looked up. "What's wrong?"

Rin shook her head, smiling gingerly. "Senzeru and I have another brother."

Akihiko nodded slowly, knowing about his lost uncle. "What was he like?"

Rin at his words, frowned. Akihiko, at her sudden change, panicked. But stopped when Rin only sighed.

"Hahause does not remember," she whispered, looking away and up at the window. "It's been...so long now."

Akihiko, at her words, nodded slowly once more. He pursed his lips, shifting to take her hands in his.

"It's haha."

Rin at his words, nodded also. She turned to him, smile back on her face and eyes bright.

"For now, hahaue will concentrate on you and everyone else. I will have time when I am in the underworld to meet him."

At the mention of her death, Akihiko stiffened, frowning. He opened his mouth, but Rin shook her head at him.

"Aki-kun is just like Sesshomaru-sama. Hahaue is a ningen, Akihiko. Please, understand that death is, but a part of life. Even for me."

Akihiko only stiffened more, fingers tightening on hers. He stared down at their fingers. His pursed lips tightened, eyes closing. Rin, at his obvious distress, cupped his cheeks and caressed his hair.

"It'll be okay. Aki-kun will have Ah-kun and your little nee-chan."

Akihiko nodded, breathing heavily through his nose.

There was a sudden knock on the door, the two of them turning as one towards it. Rin called out and the door opened, Mitsuki walking calmly in followed by Momiji, Senzeru, and Kohaku.

At the presence of his grandmother, Akihiko stood. He turned to help his mother, but at the sudden thud agains this head, he snapped to the person who hit him. Mitsuki smiled gracefully and innocently at her grandson before turning to Rin.

"The Mother of the West shouldn't be standing in her current condition," she clicked her tongue as she looked at Akihiko and the other males, "please leave us and retrieve the miko and any hand maidens. I can smell that the pup is ready to greet the world anytime now. Shame on you, little grandson, to not realize the discomfort of your own mother."

Akihiko blanched, turning sharply to Rin with accusing eyes even as Rin sighed at her mother-in-law. Mitsuki shook her head, shooing Akihiko and everyone out.

"Out!"

Senzeru opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Mitsuki, stopped him. Momiji sighed and dragged Senzeru out, Akihiko quickly following. When the door closed, Mitsuki turned back to Rin, smile warming.

"She is ready?"

Rin, finally wincing as the contractions hit her harder, smiled wanily. "Hai. She has been waiting for you."

"That's good," Mitsuki murmured as she reached forward, laying a palm over the baby. Then suddenly, all teasing gone, Mitsuki turned her eyes back to Rin, "You understand the risk?"

Rin, meeting her eyes with determination, nodded. "Hai."

Mitsuki, at her answer, sighed and nodded also. She looked back down at Rin's stomach, a small smile appearing. It was sad.

"This one has always wished for a girl also."

Rin, wisely, took in her words and nodded.

...

Iko took a hesitant step towards her, eyes still wide.

"Emi?"

The dark haired woman, her cinnamon brown eyes smiling at him, titled her head sideways.

"You've gotten bigger. How is that possible?"

It was her voice. Her teasing. Her eyes, her lips, her mouth. It was her. But it couldn't be. Iko frowned, stepping back. He breathed out heavily, eyes looking away from her.

Emi, at his sudden relunctance to look at her, frowned.

"Iko?"

"Stop," the words were a silent plea.

Emi saw as Iko looked at everywhere, but her. She saw the tension on his body, the way his jaws clenched and the flexing of the muscle on his neck. His fingers clenched and unclenched, his feet shifting.

"Iko, it's me."

"No," he breathed out harshly, snapping attention to her.

His eyes were sad, grieved, and wounded. Emi's heart broke. She took a step towards him, but he simply took a step back.

"Emi's dead."

She blinked at his words, understanding falling over her. Her frown deepened, chest clenching. She nodded slowly.

"I did."

"No," Iko growled as he stopped backing up, this time taking a threatening step forward, eyes hard. "You're not Emi."

"Iko," Emi began, but he shook his head furiously.

"I don't know who you are or how you know about Emi, but you cannot trick me!"

Emi, at his words, flinched. She sighed, wanting to smack him.

"Iko, shut up and listen."

Iko, at the sudden change of her tone, blinked. She really sounded like Emi.

"I don't have time to explain," Emi rushed, heart clenching at the fact that he didn't believe it was her, "but you have to snap out of this. You have to trust me. I'll lead you of away and you'll awake."

Iko stared at her. "Who are you?"

Emi smiled sadly at him. "I'm Emi."

"You're not."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, heart no longer clenching. At times like these, she hated and loved this hanyou.

"We met when you were ten and I was seven."

Iko, at her words froze. Emi, at his sudden shock, eagerly continued.

"You called me ugly and I called you fat. Remember?"

Iko opened and closed his mouth, before slowly, replying, "I believe I said you weren't pretty enough to be a girl."

Emi, at his words, laughed, heart lifting. "I don't see the difference."

Iko, slowly took a step forward. His heart was pounding, eyes suddenly watering.

"There is. You weren't pretty, but you were beautiful," he whispered, brokenly, "even then."

Emi, at his words, smiled softly at him. She stayed still, waiting for him to come to her.

"Well, you're still fat. Dare I say, even more fat than when...I left."

At her mention of his death, Iko stopped in his tracks. Tears were openly falling now as his whole body trembled. He shook his head, eyes squeezing shut. His shoulder shook as he suddenly sobbed.

Emi, sighing, quickly closed the distance between them as Iko fell onto his knees. At this level, his head was at level with her neck. Slowly, she embraced him, cradling his head as she laid her cheek on top of his crown.

"Still a crybaby too, I see."

Iko shook his head, arms tightening around her. "It's really you."

She chocked out a laugh, crying now and shook her head, rocking him gently with her body. "Of course it's me. Who else would dare call you fat?"

Iko, at her words, only continued to cry.

...

Sesshomaru frowned as Iko suddenly stopped mid-attack. He lowered Bakusaiga, eyeing his old friend closely. The hanyou's body was suddenly shaking, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Sesshomaru put distance between them, watching Iko closely.

...

Iko frowned at Emi, towering over her.

"I'm what?"

"Someone is controling you. I do not know who."

"How do you know this," Iko whispered as he studied her.

Emi sighed, "Iko, I'm the granddaughter of Midorin and the Lord of the Underworld, previous wielder of a demon blade that can walk through dreams and the minds of those in the living and non-living world."

Iko, at her words, frowned. "Is this why...you're here?"

Emi, at his words, smiled sadly. "Yes."

Iko flexed his jaw. "Why...why have you never contacted me before."

Emi, at his words, looked away.

"Grandfather allows me to see only what he wants me to see. The last time I saw you...was three years after my death."

Iko blinked, eyes widening in shock. "So long?"

Emi smiled wanly at him. "Grandfather loves to remind me that the living and the dead cannot be together, not even the granddaughter of death herself."

Iko shook his head, covering his eyes. He didn't know rather to be grateful or angry. Grateful that she never saw him betray all they believed in and what he did to her cousin. Yet angry because he had missed her so much.

He looked back up at her. "Why now?"

"Because you need to wake up."

Iko frowned. "You said that before. What exactly do you mean?"

Emi took his hand in hers, smoothing over his claws. "Something has taken over your mind. It's a blood bond, strong. But not unbreakable."

Blood bond...

Iko paled, his whole body falling limp. Mefisuto.

But it couldn't be. He removed the mark, he–

"Iko?"

He snapped back to attention, straightening.

"Yes. I understand. How do I break this?"

Emi, at his sudden alertness, frowned. There was a moment of silence before she finally answered him.

"I've been sent to lead you out of the possession. I do not know when you will wake though," she whispered, "Grandmother said that to break a blood bond will require everything and that...it'll leave you very tired."

"How tired," he asked hesitantly.

"She said it will take tears, decades, maybe even centuries, for you to reawaken. Especially since you are only a hanyou and the one controlling you is a strong dai youkai."

At her words, Iko froze. Decades? Centuries? But that would mean he would be asleep when the baby is born? Or when Senzeru finally gets married? Dies...

Iko shook his head, frantic.

"No, it can't be."

Emi looked sadly at him. "I am sorry, Iko. But this is what it has to be. You cannot stay in this trance though."

Iko knew she was right, but centuries? He breathed out harshly, running a hand over his baldness. He shook his head, eyes squeezing. Suddenly, her hands were pulling him down. Instintually, even though it's been years, he knelt down so she could cup his cheeks.

Eyes opening, he met her eyes.

"Grandmother told me that...you should not be afraid. You will meet them again."

Iko, blinked. "How?"

She shook her head. "I do not know. She won't tell me."

Iko, breathing out harshly, sighed. Midorin was _the_ seer. He had to trust her. Nodding slowly, he stood up.

"Show me the way."

Emi, at his words, smiled sadly. "Alright."

Taking his hand in hers, she began leading him away from the darkness around them. Iko, staring at their intertwined hand, tightened his fingers around hers.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's been long! I am so sorry! Please, hate me, but do not hate the story. Chemistry is killing me and I am up to my neck with papers and exams. I have been favoriting my Naruto fic, but it's simply because it is (was, now) an ongoing series and constant inspiration everywhere. _

_**...Until Next Time...**_


End file.
